Mission destruction
by z67ywkvp dite kurea-chan
Summary: Des Akuma ont changé de dimension à cause de Voldemort pour arriver dans celle d'Harry Potter. Dumbledore décide donc de contacter le monde d'où ils viennent pour demander de l'aide. Le tout à l'aide d'étranges formules venant de la mystérieuse famille Black. C'est ainsi qu'Allen arrive à Poudlard. Tyki x Allen SLASH
1. Chapter I: Le début des problèmes

**Mission destruction**

**Re-bonjour, chers lecteurs! Avec Enna Aurel (ma Bêta pour cette fiction), on s'est beaucoup investie pour améliorer l'histoire.**

**Je vous prie de m'excuser pour le temps d'attente et j'espère que vous allez aimer.**

**Avec un énorme bisou à Enna, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

« Oppressant », fut la première chose que Draco pensa en voyant le manoir de sa famille ce jour-là. De plus, la grêle avait décidé de tomber aujourd'hui, énervant le jeune Serpentard et l'inquiétant malgré lui. Il pressentait que quelque chose se passait mais n'avait pas envie de se répandre en conjectures. En entrant dans le hall, les elfes de maison les débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements, sans cacher leur terreur évidente. Il se passait bel et bien quelque chose que Draco ignorait. Il pivota pour faire face à son père, attendant un quelconque ordre de sa part tout en espérant silencieusement qu'il n'aurait pas à _lui_ faire face. Le regard de son père signifiait très clairement que cette histoire devait être tenue secrète mais qu'il n'était pas obligé de venir, aussi Draco ne se fit pas prier et fila simplement dans sa chambre, un terrible sentiment d'oppression dans la poitrine. Il avait peur. Peur de _qui_ se trouvait derrière cette porte.

Draco Malfoy avait peur dans sa propre maison.

Après avoir vu son fils partir rejoindre ses appartements, Lucius Malfoy avisa d'un œil inquiet le salon d'où émanait des vagues d'angoisse et de terreur. Il avait une certaine idée de _qui_ l'attendait dans sa propre demeure et _il_ n'était sûrement pas seul, aussi choisit-il de ne pas les faire attendre davantage en poussant l'immense porte ouvragée menant au salon.

Il fut à peine rentré qu'il s'agenouilla dans une profonde révérence devant la silhouette qui se tenait fièrement debout au centre du salon, entourée d'autres personnes encapuchonnées dans d'inquiétantes robes noires.

«_ Je t'attendais Lucius, fit doucement l'homme, la voix empreinte de pouvoir.

_ Mille excuses, Seigneur. J'ignorais que vous viendriez me rendre visite si tôt. Je viens à peine de rentrer avec mon fils. »

Les yeux démoniaques se plissèrent avant passer en revue le reste des personnes présentes dans la pièce pour les compter. Quand il eut fini, un sourire arrogant passa sur ses lèvres et il reporta son attention sur le blond agenouillé.

« Relève-toi Lucius. Nous avons à faire.»

L'interpelé ne se le fit pas redire et se releva, posant son regard sur l'inquiétante personne dont la présence étouffait la pièce. Lord Voldemort était face à lui, ressuscité après tant de temps, et à ses côtés les Mangemorts s'étaient réunis en un cercle parfait pour fêter sa venue. Lucius réprima un sourire de satisfaction avant de s'approcher de quelques pas de son maître absolu.

« _ Que me vaut le privilège de votre visite ? » demanda servilement l'homme blond.

_ Je compte séjourner ici quelques temps. Comme vous le savez tous j'ai depuis quinze ans un plan en tête. Cependant je n'ai pas pu le mettre en œuvre à cause d'un certain problème. Mais maintenant que je suis de retour, je vais pouvoir le faire. Et je peux vous assurez que ce plan est parfait. Le meilleur jamais planifié. Jamais ces abrutis du ministère et l'Ordre du Phénix ne pourront le contrer.

_ Votre plan ? Laissa échapper un mangemort novice. Vous avez déjà pensé à un plan ? »

L'entité diabolique en face de lui afficha un sourire profondément malveillant, ce qui fit frissonner Lucius jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Par précaution, l'homme aux longs cheveux platine préféra ne rien dire comme les autres, se doutant que son maître commençait déjà à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'évoquer et qu'ainsi il fallait mieux tout mettre en œuvre pour que son séjour ici se passe le mieux possible. Il appela donc ses elfes de maison pour qu'ils préparent les nouveaux appartements de Voldemort. Les plus belles pièces de sa maison d'ailleurs. Mais le mage noir ne les congédia pas tout de suite. Il avait besoin de leur expliquer son plan. Celui qui ferait couler ce monde dans le néant qu'on appelle désespoir. Oui Lord Voldemort allait gagner cette fois-ci.

Une semaine plus tard

Dans un village tranquille connu sous le nom de Pré-au-lard, les dernières lumières s'éteignaient derrière les fenêtres dans le silence livide de la nuit. La pluie avait cessé il y a deux heures mais le sol était encore humide. De légers gravillons s'envolèrent sous le coup de pied d'un homme, accroché au bras droit de sa présumée femme, tous deux gloussant à voix basse pour ne pas déranger les endormis. Ils rentraient chez eux, conscients d'être les derniers éveillés cette nuit-là. Après une petite blague grivoise glissée à l'oreille, l'homme embrassa amoureusement la joue rose de sa bien-aimée, la faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise qui lui valut un sermon, par lequel il répondit avec un clin d'œil complice.

Un cliquetis métallique brisa leur bulle de bonheur insouciante. Dans un réflexe de défense, l'homme attrapa sa femme par le bras et la poussa derrière lui, le plus loin possible du danger. La femme balbutia un faible gémissement de peur avant qu'une silhouette énorme et caché par la noirceur de la nuit ne fasse son apparition devant eux, pointant ce qui s'apparentait à un canon vers le visage masculin.

Dans un ultime cri de panique, des coups d'obus retentirent, brisant le calme éphémère de ce village pourtant paisible jusqu'alors.

~*~0~*~

Contemplant les deux humains à ses pieds, dont le sang se mélangeait doucement aux flaques d'eau, la créature émit un ricanement de satisfaction avant de déclarer d'une voix robotique :

« Tout est parfait, maître. Le plan est un succès… Merci pour ces améliorations de notre constitution… Messire Voldemort. »

Et la créature s'enfuit tandis que la ville s'éveillait.

~*~0~*~

Minerva Mcgonagall courait du mieux qu'elle pouvait à travers les couloirs trop longs à son goût du château, le journal du jour fermement maintenu entre ses doigts. Sa destination n'était nulle autre que le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, pour lui parler d'une affaire de la plus haute importance. Manquant à de nombreuses reprises de tomber par terre, elle arriva tant bien que mal à son but.

En entrant dans le grand bureau, elle se permit de reprendre son souffle.

« _ Par Merlin, Minerva, s'enquit le directeur. Mais que vous arrive-t-il ?

_ Oh… Albus… C'est… affreux… Les élèves… sont en danger…

_ Voyons calmez vous, prenez le temps de reprendre votre souffle. Vous m'expliquerez tout ça après. »

Elle hocha la tête, sa respiration retrouvant peu à peu un rythme normal et rassurant au fur et à mesure qu'elle inspirait de grandes bouffées d'air. Puis elle laissa tomber le journal, ses doigts se détendant un peu.

« Albus, réussit-elle enfin par dire. Dans la gazette du sorcier, j'ai lu qu'un jeune couple a été porté disparu hier soir. Selon les témoins, des énormes coups de feu, tels des missiles, ont été entendus. Il ne restait sur les lieux que leurs vêtements et une sorte de poussière étrange. Les enquêteurs en ont prélevée quelques échantillons mais l'on ignore toujours ce que c'est. Et nous n'avons aucune piste pour retrouver l'assassin. Comme s'il s'était volatilisé ! Et il n'y avait que leurs empreintes de pas par terre. Nous n'avons vraiment aucun élément pour distinguer le criminel ! Et le meurtre ou enlèvement a eu lieu à Pré-au-lard ! Vous vous rendez compte d'à quel point c'est proche d'ici ? que fait-on pour les enfants ? Ils sont en danger ! »

A la fin de son discours, la vieille femme se permit encore quelques instants pour récupérer, tandis que le vieux directeur faisait marcher ses cellules grises pour découvrir une piste qui pourrait les éclairer.

« Je dois réfléchir Minerva, indiqua-t-il en commençant à faire les cents pas dans son bureau. Allez prévenir les autres enseignants. On ne sait jamais, l'un d'entre eux a peut-être des informations utiles. Et n'oubliez pas non plus les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils pourraient aussi avoir besoin de ce genre d'informations. »

La sorcière s'exécuta immédiatement, sachant que l'homme avait besoin d'isolement et de calme pour réfléchir de la manière la plus efficace possible.

Resté seul, Dumbledore réfléchissait intensément. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose tuait des innocents, mais comment l'identifier ? Aucune emprunte avait dit Mcgonagall. Se pourrait-il que le meurtrier en question puisse voler ? Voilà qui expliquerait le fait que seules les empruntes du couple aient été retrouvées.

Le vieux sorcier avisa le journal déposé sur le coin de son bureau. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et parcouru attentivement l'article de presse.

Des bruits semblables à ceux des obus ? Ces armes étaient connues dans le monde des moldus et non ici. Pourquoi prendre la peine d'utiliser une arme aussi bruyante alors qu'un simple sortilège était nettement plus discret ? C'était prendre le risque de se faire attraper. Serait-ce une sorte de défi envers le ministère ? Plutôt osé, il fallait l'avouer. Ce genre de manœuvre arrogante était surement signé de la main de Voldemort.

Albus s'arrêta de marcher.

Lord Voldemort ? Si c'était vraiment lui, le problème était beaucoup plus grave qu'un simple assassinat. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne venait qu'à peine de ressusciter. Comment avait-il pu organiser un meurtre aussi efficace et si mystérieux en si peu de temps ? Après tout il venait de réapparaître après une très longue absence.

« Cela a duré quinze ans », pensa Albus.

Il se remémora comment Lord Voldemort avait été vaincu voilà quinze ans. A ce moment-là, il devait déjà avoir prévu ce plan mais n'avait pas eu le temps de le mettre en œuvre. Ce qui signifiait que dorénavant ils avaient de gros problèmes sur les bras.

Il soupira. Il devait trouver quelque chose pour remédier à cette situation. Un plan de contre-attaque.

Tout d'abord, il lui fallait des informations sur les tueurs. Si ce plan existait déjà il y a quinze ans, il se pourrait que Voldemort en ait gardé une trace écrite quelque part… et c'est cette trace écrite qu'il fallait au sorcier pour mieux appréhender les évènements. S'il n'avait pas pu le mettre en œuvre dans l'immédiat il y a quinze ans, cela voudrait dire que faire venir ces tueurs nécessitait du temps et de l'investissement. Il devait, quoiqu'il lui en coûte, trouver des informations sur ces tueurs, qu'ils soient humains ou pas. Mais comment les obtenir ? Il fallait tout d'abord savoir où résidait Voldemort, ce qui allait être difficile. Néanmoins il devait bien exister un moyen de savoir où était caché V…

« Monsieur le Directeur, l'appela Severus Rogue de sa voix grave. Puis-je savoir quelle est cette histoire de meurtre ? Le professeure Mcgonagall vient de me prévenir, elle était complètement paniquée.»

Dumbledore contempla un instant l'homme debout devant lui, un fin sourire sibyllin aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants de malice, le tout faisant froncer les sourcils du professeur.

« _ Rogue, pourriez-vous exécuter pour moi une mission délicate et dangereuse ?

_ Euh… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte se refermait magiquement derrière lui tandis que le directeur l'invitait à s'asseoir.

Rogue sentit qu'il allait peut-être laisser quelques plumes dans cette fameuse mission délicate.

~*~0~*~

Rogue jura.

Mission délicate lui avait-il dit. Lui aurait employé le terme de suicidaire. Aller chercher des indices écrits dans les appartements de Lord Voldemort ? Rien de plus facile ! Simple comme bonjour, bête comme chou, gagné d'avance…. Comment faire en sorte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'absente le temps qu'il… vole des papiers ?

Il avait cherché en vain une solution, contemplant impuissant la chambre de son maître à quelques mètres de là où il se trouvait. Cela faisait déjà cinq jours qu'il attendait une ouverture mais jamais le sorcier ne quittait ses appartements, se terrant comme une taupe dans son trou.

Il allait abandonner quand la chance tourna enfin de son côté : des bruits de déflagration retentirent de… la chambre de Draco Malfoy ?

Ne cherchant pas à savoir ce que le jeune inconscient avait encore fabriqué, le sorcier noir se précipita dans la chambre après avoir vu son maître maléfique en sortir, le regard intéressé.

Bien, il n'avait plus qu'à chercher toute information qui pourrait être en rapport avec ces meurtres.

Par chance, le Seigneur des Ténèbres travaillait sur ce qui l'intéressait juste avant sa brusque sortie. Ainsi, tous les documents pertinents étaient étalés sur son bureau. Le professeur sortit sa baguette et effectua un rapide sort de copie sur chacune des feuilles jonchant sa table de travail.

Ne désirant pas faire de vieux os dans cette pièce où son espérance de vie était menacée, l'homme ressortit le plus vite possible, des sueurs froides lui coulant le long du dos.

Plus jamais il ne voulait avoir à exécuter ce genre de mission impossible.

~*~0~*~

Draco s'ennuyait ferme dans sa chambre. Il n'avait rien à faire et la présence oppressante de l'ennemi numéro un du Royaume-Uni sorcier dans sa maison ne lui donnait pas envie de sortir de sa chambre, sous peine de s'évanouir de peur.

Complètement désœuvré il décida de s'entrainer à lancer des sortilèges, ce qui aurait pu être une bonne idée s'il n'avait pas lancé un sort d'explosion à ses rideaux.

Maintenant il contemplait impuissant la vision de ses rideaux qui partaient en fumée.

Quelques secondes après, son père arriva, l'air inquiet.

« Draco ! Mais que s'est-il passé ? »

Il eut du mal à lui donner une réponse convenable. Et encore plus quand le reste des Mangemorts apparut sur le devant de la porte de sa chambre. Il se sentait extrêmement gêné. Puis _il_ arriva.

« _ Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda l'homme chauve dépourvu de nez.

_ Draco semble avoir jeté un sort… aux rideaux de sa chambre, expliqua Lucius, faisant fi des sourires moqueurs de ses compagnons.

_ Je vois, et pour quelle raison ?

_ Je m'ennuyais, avoua piteusement Draco. Quand je m'ennuis, je fais n'importe quoi pour régler le problème. Et aujourd'hui, c'est allé trop loin. Pardonnez-moi. »

Voldemort regarda un instant le garçon devant lui avant de sourire de façon diabolique.

« En voilà un gamin amusant. »

Et il était parti sans un mot de plus, laissant tout le monde choqué.

Voldemort voyait Draco comme quelqu'un… d'amusant ?

Le plus jeune sourit. Oui, quand il s'ennuyait, il faisait n'importe quoi. Mais aujourd'hui, cela lui avait été très bénéfique.

~*~0~*~

Dumbledore était ravi. Il avait devant lui les copies des documents qui avaient servi à Voldemort. Réajustant ses petites lunettes, le vieil homme commença sa lecture. Sur les feuilles s'étalaient d'innombrables formules tracées sur un parchemin vieilli. Néanmoins il put sans mal discerner le sceau des Black, avec en dessous la devise de la famille. Se pourrait-il que ces recherches leurs appartiennent ?

Il continua sa lecture. A mesure que les mots coulaient devant ses yeux, son choc s'agrandit, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupéfaction.

Ce que Voldemort avait prévu devait à tout prix être contrecarré !

~*~0~*~

« _ Komui, soupira un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux argentés. Vous savez que je vous tiens en haute estime ?

_ Oui.

_ Après tout vous vous êtes toujours conduit comme un grand frère amical.

_ Oui.

_ Et vous êtes toujours à l'écoute de nos problèmes.

_ En effet.

_ De ce fait, vous tenez une grande place dans mon cœur.

_ Hum. Sans doute.

_ Donc… POURQUOI VOUS VOUS OBSTINEZ A ME FAIRE SUBIR CA ?!

_ Désolé Allen… C'est en tant que grand frère amical et compatissant que je le fais. »

Et Allen hurla à la fois de terreur et de douleur.

Quelques étages plus bas au réfectoire, la salle entière stoppa tout mouvement à l'entente du cri terrible d'Allen.

Une jeune chinoise laissa sa tête tomber sur la dure surface de bois de la table en murmurant un faible « Baka nii-san » énervé.

« _ Pourquoi donc Komui tient tant à achever Allen ? Ne voulait-il pas le soigner ? Demanda un rouquin borgne. Tu en penses quoi, Yû ?

_ Primo, ne m'appelles pas Yû. Secundo, je n'en ai rien à battre du moyashi.

_ Toujours aussi impitoyable Yû. »

Alors que Lavi Bookman Junior se prenait un énième coup sur la figure, Lenalee Lee soupira d'exaspération. Allen se faisait torturer, Lavi aussi…

Elle vit Timothy se faire emmener de force par la Maréchale Cloud Nine pour étudier, ce qui faisait pleurer de peur le garçon.

Lui aussi donc. Inutile de parler de Miranda et Krory à l'infirmerie.

Lenalee se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise, savoir que les personnes qui l'entouraient, sadiques et insensibles, étaient les sauveurs de l'humanité ne la réjouissait guère.

Sentant quelqu'un à ses côtés la jeune fille releva ses yeux violets vers la personne debout devant elle. C'était leur cuisinier en chef, ses bras musclés surchargés.

« Jerry ? Interrogea-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tous ces plats ? »

Elle eut à peine finit sa phrase qu'il posa une grande quantité d'assiettes sur la table qui dégageaient mille odeurs alléchantes et raffinées.

« C'est pour quand Allen viendra ici. Il se console toujours en mangeant, on ne devrait pas tarder à le voir arriver dans le coin. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs, en piteux état. Il tituba jusqu'à la table de bois et commença à manger ce qui s'y trouvait, le tout sans remarquer les autres l'entourant. Sa manière d'agir et son état comateux inquiétait les personnes présentes. Quand il n'y eut plus rien de comestible sur la table en bois, Allen commença à mastiquer son bras gauche que Komui venait de soigner, choquant Lenalee.

« Allen ! Arrête ça ! Tu es fou ou quoi ?! Jerry ! Prépare vite autre chose ! Allen est en train de… se manger ! »

Même Kanda stoppa ce qu'il était en train de faire, que s'était-il passé pour qu'il agisse ainsi ?

Environ une demi-douzaine de plats plus tard, Allen était rassasié mais demeurait immobile, le teint livide. Il semblait si fragile, que si un coup de vent venait à passer, il se ferait à coup sûr emporter.

Exaspérée la jeune fille prit la décision se venger son ami, tant pis si c'était son frère. Mais avant elle demanda de l'aide à Lavi, voulant raccompagner Allen à sa chambre mais ne pouvant supporter son poids. Il avait grand besoin de dormir, ce qui lui serait très bénéfique. C'était d'ailleurs un exploit qu'il ait pu tenir jusque là, l'appel de la nourriture sûrement.

La jeune chinoise contempla une dernière fois l'état végétatif dans lequel son ami était plongé. Doucement elle referma la porte de sa chambre avant de se tourner vers son ami borgne et lui dire, le plus simplement du monde :

« Lavi, une petite visite chez mon frère ne s'imposerait-elle pas ? »

~*~0~*~

« _ Vous êtes quelqu'un de cruel, Grand Intendant, fit remarquer Reever. Le pauvre Allen n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça.

_ Il fallait bien que je le soigne.

_ N'y a t-il a des procédures à respecter ? On ne torture pas les enfants.

_ Je ne l'ai pas torturé. Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il a peur des seringues. »

Jugeant bon pour son poste de ne pas hurler après son patron une énième fois, Reever Wenhamm reporta son attention sur les milliers de documents empilés sur son bureau qu'il était obligé de signer à la place de son bon à rien de chef, ce dernier trouvant plus constructif de suivre sa sœur dans les couloirs du QG plutôt que de tenter de détruire le mégalomaniaque qui voulait conquérir le monde, alias le Comte Millénaire.

L'australien saisit une tasse de café bien chaude, sans aucun doute la meilleure chose que son boulot puisse lui apporter, il en but quelques gorgées revigorantes. Soudain Johnny Gill fit irruption dans la pièce, en panique totale, semblant frôler la crise nerveuse.

« _ Où… où est le Grand Intendant ?! Implora-t-il. Il faut absolument que Monsieur Komui Lee vienne voir ça !

_ On va l'appeler sur un des golems qui se balade dans la Congrégation. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de lui ?

_ Y… Y a un vieux bonhomme dans la salle des Innocences qui est sorti d'un trou multicolore bizarre ! Juste devant Hevlaska ! »

Il y eut un silence où tout le monde tenta de réaliser ce qui se passait.

Finalement, la réaction des chercheurs fut très instinctive : ils hurlèrent. Reever eut bien du mal à les rassurer, quand enfin cela fut fait il organisa des recherches pour retrouver son supérieur.

Quelques recherches plus tard :

Komui Lee exécutait un véritable marathon dans les couloirs de le Congrégation de l'Ombre. On venait de le prévenir qu'il y avait eu une intrusion suspecte dans la salle des Innocences, cependant aucune alerte Noé n'avait été déclenchée. Apparemment Hevlaska avait dit à Johnny Gill que l'être étranger arrivé dans sa salle n'en était pas un, de plus à l'entendre il était inoffensif. Pouvait-il être rassuré pour autant ?

Lavi qui courait à ses cotés, désireux d'en savoir plus sur cette affaire, lui adressa un regard sombre, preuve qu'il conseillait à l'homme de se tenir prêt à toute éventualité. Regard auquel Komui répondit par un hochement de tête.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux dans la salle des Innocences, suivis par Reever qui apparut quelques minutes plus tard, n'ayant pas réussi à tenir le rythme de course des deux hommes.

Les yeux du chinois se posèrent instinctivement sur Hevlaska pour constater qu'elle allait parfaitement bien, puis son regard descendit sur la personne avec laquelle elle discutait. Un vieil homme dont la taille de la barbe n'avait pas d'égale, il se tenait devant l'exorciste, encapé dans une longue robe bleue claire. Il avait un léger sourire amical et des yeux où on apercevait de la bonté. Il avait tout simplement l'air inoffensif. Mais sa présence au cœur même de la Congrégation était suspecte. Personne n'était supposé arriver jusqu'ici sans éveiller de soupçons. Alors comment avait-il fait ? Il fallait lever le voile sur ce mystère.

Le Grand Intendant avec un professionnalisme qui ne lui ressemblait pas – ce qui inquiéta Reever plus que la présence du vieillard dans leur QG – Komui ôta poliment son béret blanc pour s'approcher cérémonieusement de l'intrus et le saluer.

« _ Bien le bonjour Monsieur. Puis-je savoir qui êtes-vous et la raison de votre venue ici ? Demanda-t-il en interrompant la discussion.

_ Bonjour, répondit poliment le vieil homme. Je suis Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, mais appelez-moi simplement Dumbledore. Et je suppose que vous êtes Monsieur Komui Lee si j'en crois ce que votre camarade Hevlaska m'a dit. Je sais bien que ma visite est étrange mais nous avons de gros problèmes là où nous sommes et nous pensons que vous pourrez faire quelque chose.

_ Là où vous êtes ? Demanda Lavi. C'est-à-dire ? En Amérique ? En Afrique ? En Antarctique ? En…

_ En Angleterre, stoppa ledit Dumbledore, une lueur amusé dans le regard.

_ Mais nous y sommes aussi vous savez, rigola le Bookman junior. N'agissez pas comme si c'était le bout du monde.

_ Ce n'est pas le bout du monde pour moi, admit le vieillard. C'est le bout de l'univers. »

Le roux haussa un sourcil, maintenant hautement intéressé par la tournure étrange que prenait la discussion. Il sentait que le meilleur était encore à venir.

« Je me trouve dans un autre monde, expliqua-t-il. Je vous supplie de me venir en aide. Des vies sont en jeux. »

Komui ne pouvait être qu'angoissé.

« Voyez-vous, commença Dumbledore, nous avons un ennemi mortel dans notre monde qui souhaite… disons… le dominer en tant que maître absolu… »

Lavi pensa naturellement au Comte Millénaire et son projet fou de destruction de la race humaine mais il reporta son attention sur ce que lui disait son interlocuteur.

« J'ai découvert par de multiples manœuvres qu'il a réussi à se procurer des formules, par un de ses fidèles, lui permettant de créer des brèches entre nos deux mondes. Me suivez-vous toujours ? ».

Komui avait peur de comprendre.

Lavi répondit un bref oui, pressé d'entendre la suite.

« _ Et bien la brèche a, selon nos estimations, laissé passer quelques-unes des créatures de votre monde dans le nôtre. Je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler de ces créatures avant, d'où ma certitude qu'ils viennent de votre univers.

_ Monsieur Dumbledore, demanda Komui. Avez-vous… le nom de ces créatures ?

_ En effet. Attendez que je me relise… »

Il sorti un bout de papier de sa poche et en lut quelques lignes avant de reprendre.

« Il semblerait qu'ils soient des _akumas_.»

~*~0~*~

A l'instant même où le mot _Akuma_ sortit de sa bouche, il vit la plupart des personnes présentes frissonner. Il en conclut immédiatement que ces créatures étaient tout aussi redoutées ici que dans son monde. Komui Lee avait tout de suite commencé à parler avec celui qui semblait être son second.

« _ Reever ! Dites-moi où sont chacun des exorcistes et s'ils ont des missions prévues ou non !

_ Euh… bafouilla l'homme au bouc, tout en farfouillant dans la pochette de documents qui semblait tout le temps l'accompagner. Lenalee Lee est présente et n'a pas de mission prévue mais entre nous, je sais que vous ne la laisserez pas partir. Lavi va à la pêche aux infos en Inde avec Bookman dans quelques jours. Kanda quant à lui part dans une heure pour l'Ecosse pour récupérer une Innocence. Allen est cloué au lit pour au moins une demi-journée, le temps qu'il récupère mais il n'a aucune mission prévue. Miranda et Marie sont tout deux partis en France. Krory est en Finlande pour retrouver un de nos informateurs mystérieusement disparu. La Maréchale Cloud Nine a pris Timothy avec elle pour le former sur le terrain. Le Maréchal Cross est toujours présumé mort. Le Maréchal Tiedoll a mystérieusement disparu en nous laissant un mot disant qu'il serait de retour dans quelques mois. Et c'est tout. A vrai dire seuls Allen et votre sœur sont disponibles.

_ Envoyons Allen, trancha Komui.

_ Comme par hasard, soupira Reever.

_ Je suis d'accord avec ce choix, dit Lavi. Allen est plus compétent pour ce type de mission. Il peut repérer les akumas, ce qui s'avèrera utile dans ce monde inconnu. Et il n'hésitera pas à mettre sa vie en jeu pour réussir sa mission. On peut avoir confiance en lui. »

Hevlaska prit la parole pour appuyer ses propos, cela lui semblait aussi être la meilleure solution.

Après que chacun lui ait donné son approbation, Komui se tourna vers le sorcier.

« _ Nous allons donc vous l'envoyer, c'est quelqu'un de très efficace. Malheureusement il n'est pas disponible dans l'immédiat, il va falloir attendre. Comment pourra-t-il passer de notre monde au votre Dumbledore ? Et vous qu'avez-vous utilisé pour le faire ?

_ J'ai utilisé la magie et d'après mes observations, vous ne semblez pas en avoir ici. Apparemment vous utilisez d'autres éléments mystérieux.

_ Effectivement mais c'est une très longue histoire. Je suis sûr qu'Allen vous en parlera, mais pour cela il faudrait déjà qu'il vous rejoigne.

_ Il n'y pas d'inquiétude à avoir à ce sujet, je rouvrirai une petite brèche inter-dimensionnelle dans trois jours, à seize tapantes, ici même. Mais au lieu que ce soit moi qui l'utilise vous devrez faire passer Allen. Cela vous convient-il ?

_Parfait ! Cependant il faudrait que le temps s'écoule de la même manière ici que chez vous.

_ Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Je sais à quelle heure je suis parti et quelle heure il est ici. Quand je rentrerai, je vérifierai si l'écoulement du temps coïncide ou non. Si ce n'est pas le cas je ferais les calculs nécessaires pour ouvrir la brèche au bon moment. Sommes-nous d'accord ?

_ Parfaitement monsieur. Mais savez-vous où Allen va arriver ?

_ Au première endroit où il pensera mais je vais trafiquer le sort pour qu'il atterrisse dans un périmètre bien défini, comme ça il ne risque pas d'atterrir je ne sais où. »

Komui parut un peu plus rassuré mais il était toujours inquiet à l'idée d'envoyer un de ses exorcistes dans un monde inconnu.

« Concluons M. Dumbledore, il a été décidé par M. Reever Wenhamm, Lavi Bookman, Hevlaska et moi-même que l'exorciste Allen Walker viendrait dans votre monde afin d'anéantir les akumas présents là-bas. Au nom de toute la Congrégation de l'Ombre, nous vous demandons de prendre bien soin de lui. »

Puis il s'inclina respectueusement devant l'homme en face de lui.

« Je vous remercie de tout cœur », sourit doucement le vieux sorcier en s'inclinant à son tour.

Il y eut un silence gêné, puis Lavi reprit la parole.

« _ Mr Dumbledore, comment est votre monde ? Je veux dire… Est-ce qu'Allen va s'en sortir ? Est-il dangereux ?

_ Je vous mentirais en disant que non, car notre monde est aussi peuplé de personnes et de créatures ayant de mauvaises intentions. Malgré tout je pense sincèrement qu'il s'en sortira. Et puis notre école est très bien protégée ! Je serais un mauvais directeur si ce n'était pas le cas !

_ Directeur ? Ecole ?

_ Ah oui. Je ne vous l'ai pas encore dit. Je suis le directeur d'une prestigieuse école de magie du nom de Poudlard et je peux vous assurer que cet endroit est très bien sécurisé. Ce sera une deuxième maison pour Mr Walker. »

Lavi parut soulagé et se permit un soupire.

Puis le vieux magicien se tourna vers la brèche pour repartir, sans oublier de remercier tout le monde pour leur accueil et s'excusant de devoir partir aussi vite mais il était un homme occupé.

« Oh ! Le rappela le roux. Avant que vous ne partiez, sachez que lorsque vous chercherez Allen vous le trouverez grâce à son physique. Il a de beaux cheveux argentés et des yeux de la même couleur. Et il a malheureusement une grande cicatrice sur le visage… »

Albus s'imagina un vieillard musclé avec pleins de cicatrices partout sur le corps, le genre à faire partir les élèves en courant. Il ferait avec.

« … et il a un doux sourire amical et est très poli… ».

L'image étrange dans la tête du sorcier fut brisée et il s'imagina un homme d'un âge avancé se comportant en « papi gâteau », ce qui n'allait pas arranger non plus les choses.

« … mais quand il s'énerve il laisse ressortir son côté démoniaque et il fait très peur… »

A ce moment-là, Dumbledore décida de cesser d'essayer d'imaginer son invité et de laisser l'effet de surprise.

« Merci bien, dit-il. J'espère vous revoir bientôt. »

Et il rentra dans la brèche colorée qui se ferma quelques instants plus tard.

« Il faut prévenir les Grands Maréchaux », annonça Komui les sourcils froncés, comme si cette idée ne l'enchantait pas.

~*~0~*~

Il faisait tout le temps sombre dans le manoir. C'était devenu une habitude de fermer les rideaux pour combattre le soleil. Ce n'était pas du tout parce qu'ils le détestaient mais ils désiraient être coupés du reste du monde. Surtout lors de leurs réunions. Oui, les Noé détestaient qu'on interrompe leurs réunions. Surtout celles classées urgentes.

Et celle-ci l'était d'après Sheryl Kamelot, le Noé du Désir, l'initiateur de cette rencontre.

Sa fille, Road, l'avait supplié de lui confier avant les autres le sujet de cette réunion et malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait il n'avait pu se résoudre à lui dire. Cela avait été un vrai déchirement pour ce père aimant que de voir sa fille chérie boudant dans un coin, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, traçant au hasard de petits dessins de son doigt fin.

Ils étaient donc douze à être assis autour d'une table, Road incluse. L'absent était le Noé de la colère, tué par Kanda Yû il y a peu. On comptait aussi un nouveau, Wisely, réapparu après trente-cinq années d'absence.

« Nous sommes tous présents, déclara le Comte Millénaire avec son habituel sourire disproportionné. Nous t'écoutons Sheryl. »

Celui-ci se leva, faisant face à tous ses frères et sœurs attentifs.

« Grâce à ma collaboration en tant que ministre avec l'Administration Centrale, j'ai obtenu quelques informations disons… assez troublantes. »

Il se frotta la nuque, réfléchissant à la manière d'aborder le sujet.

« _ Il semblerait que certains de nos Akumas soient passés dans une autre dimension.

_ Hein mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! hurla David en se levant brusquement de son siège, imité par Jasdero qui ajouta son habituel « Ouais, hi ! »

_ J'avoue que j'ai du mal à y croire, admit Lulubell qui n'avait pas cillé. Je ne sais pas ce que tu entends par une autre dimension mais ça me semble assez irréaliste. »

Le doute planait dans la pièce. Bien sûr Sheryl s'y était attendu, malgré tout, il devait à tout prix les persuader de la véracité de ses propos des akumas du Comte étaient bel et bien passés dans une autre dimension.

« _ Moi-même j'ai eu du mal à l'avaler, concéda-t-il. Mais je vous assure que c'est la vérité. D'après mes sources, un vieil homme inconnu aurait réussi à entrer au cœur même de la salle des Innocences, on ne sait comment, et leur aurait raconté comme quoi des meurtres se seraient produits dans son monde. Des meurtres dont on ne retrouve des victimes que des vêtements et des cendres. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais pour moi, ce sont les akumas les responsables. Et, vous vous en doutez, le Grand Intendant a accepté de leur venir en aide en envoyant un des exorcistes dans ce monde, sous couverture.

_ Un des exorcistes va infiltrer ce monde ? Répéta Road. Même s'il est parfaitement étranger à ce monde ? Ça me semble risqué…

_ Oui, c'est pour cela qu'ils n'en envoient qu'un seul. Les Grands Maréchaux ne changeront pas d'avis. Ainsi il n'y aura qu'un seul exorciste chargé d'éliminer la totalité des akumas présents dans ce monde. »

A ce qu'il observait sa famille maintenant le croyait, y compris les Jasdavid.

Dans son coin, le Comte réfléchissait à comment il pouvait tirer profit de cette nouvelle situation. Ce nouveau monde était une réserve à âmes encore inexplorée, cependant il ne savait pas s'il y aurait des répercussions à des interactions trop fréquentes entre les deux mondes. Il hésitait. Finalement il se dit qu'il ne pouvait laisser passer cette chance. Néanmoins il devait prendre des dispositions seul lui pouvait créer des akumas, il devait donc être sur place, et cette absence l'empêcherait d'en fabriquer ici. De plus il ne savait pas combien de temps allait lui prendre cette mission, il en vint donc à la conclusion qu'il devait économiser ses akumas dans ce monde-ci. Pour cela il faudrait qu'ils ne meurent pas, il faudrait donc les protéger. Et qui de mieux pour mener à bien cette mission importante ? Sa famille si fidèle.

« Vous allez devoir protéger les Akumas de ce monde pendant mon absence ! »

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Road tomba brusquement de sa chaise avant de se jeter sur les genoux du Comte, pleurnichant et répétant qu'elle ne voulait pas, inlassablement. Son comportement tenait plus d'une enfant de huit ans que celui d'une destructrice de l'humanité. Puis ce fut au tour des Jasdavid pour se plaindre, eux répétaient sans interruption que jamais ils ne s'en chargeraient car les akumas étaient « horriblement faibles ». Pendant ce temps Sheryl avec l'aide de Tiky essayait de décrocher tant bien que mal sa petite fille des genoux du patriarche, sans succès.

« _ Allons allons, soupira le Premier Apôtre. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire non plus. Road, Jasdavid… Vous devez pouvoir tenir.

_ Mais qui vais-je torturer quand j'aurai des mauvaises notes pour mes contrôles ?

_Les humains, répondit naturellement Wisely avec un petit sourire amusé.

_ Mais si j'en ai plus ?

_ Tu iras en chercher d'autres. Road, je t'ai connue plus imaginative pour trouver des solutions.

_ Mais même ! Défendit Jasdavid. Pourquoi on doit perdre notre temps à préserver la vie de ces putains de trucs ?

_ On est en guerre, soupira Lulubell. C'est ce qu'on appelle une décision de crise.

_ Mais je veux pas ! » Gémit la Noé du Rêve.

Il fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes au Comte pour convaincre les trois enfants que c'était vital pour la réussite de leur plan. Les trois durent abdiquer à contrecœur, n'oubliant pas de lancer un regard larmoyant à leur chef qui y resta insensible.

« Au fait Sheryl, demanda Tyki. Quel exorciste est envoyé pour faire le sale boulot ? »

Son frère lui répondit tout en consolant sa fille bien aimée. Cependant le Portugais n'attendait pas une réponse aussi surprenante.

« Allen Walker », lui avait-il dit, sans émotions.

~*~0~*~

Le silence qui suivit mit Sheryl Kamelot très mal à l'aise. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas dit une grosse bêtise. Surtout lorsqu'il sentit sa fille se dégager lentement de son étreinte pour se remettre debout, les yeux perdus dans le vague et étrangement sans émotions. Il chercha instinctivement le regard de Tyki, ses deux yeux dorés n'étaient habités que par un sentiment qu'il lui était incompréhensible.

Maintenant Sheryl était sûr d'avoir dit quelque chose que son frère et sa fille n'avait pas voulu entendre.

Et même les jumeaux semblaient nerveux face à cette révélation. Les autres Noé s'étaient contentés de prendre un visage plus ou moins étonné, tout le monde ayant entendu parler d'Allen Walker – sa réputation n'était décidément plus à faire.

Par automatisme, tous les visages se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers leur chef.

« Allen… Walker ? », Répéta-t-il, comme pour en être bien sûr.

Road grommela, les poings violemment serrés, un « Salauds d'exorcistes ! » destiné à l'ensemble de la Congrégation pour oser envoyer son cher Allen dans un monde inconnu où il avait toutes les chances de mourir.

« Tyki, annonça doucement le Comte. Je connais ton attachement pour cet exorciste. Aussi, je souhaite que tu m'accompagnes là-bas. »

Le cerveau du Noé carbura à une vitesse folle. Il s'imaginait déjà des scénarii tous plus ignobles les uns que les autres. Le Comte allait lui demander, sans aucun doute, de tuer Allen pendant qu'il créerait des Akumas. Il l'avait choisi pour calculer sa loyauté en le forçant à éliminer un être, pourtant humain, qu'il tenait en estime et qui tenait une certaine place dans son cœur trop humain pour un Noé. C'était un plan génial. Diabolique et génial. Tyki ne pouvait que serrer les poings et attendre la terrible sentence.

« Ta mission sera de protéger Allen Walker de la mort. »

La seule réaction que Tyki put avoir sans tomber dans le risible était d'écarquiller les yeux et d'ouvrir la bouche comme le ferait un poisson hors de l'eau. Il eut beau bafouiller qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, le Comte choisit de garder les informations qu'il connaissait cachées. Pour lui, la vraie raison était qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre la réincarnation du quatorzième, du moins pas avant qu'il ne lui ait parlé en face à face, temps pendant lequel il déciderait s'il devait liquider l'ancien traître ou le rallier à sa cause.

Il indiqua donc à un Akuma de niveau 2 de préparer leurs affaires pour leur voyage avant de disparaitre dans les couloirs sombres de leur demeure, laissant pantois ses compagnons.

« _ Tyki, chuchota Road, est-ce que ça va aller ?

_ Hum… Je… je crois que oui… Mais j'ai l'impression que le Prince a changé… Il est bizarre aujourd'hui, comme s'il avait une idée derrière la tête qu'il devait obligatoirement nous cacher. Ce n'est pas rassurant. Et pourquoi veut-il que je protège son ennemi juré ?

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il faudra qu'on mène notre enquête pendant que tu seras parti. Fais-le aussi. Tu pourrais découvrir des choses en côtoyant Allen de près.

_ Découvrir des choses en le côtoyant ? Sourit le Noé, maintenant concupiscent.

_ Pervers, répliqua Road sur une légère nuance de reproche. J'espère néanmoins que tout ira bien pour toi, Tyki. Parce que toi aussi tu vas te retrouver seul dans un monde que tu ne connais pas. Tu vas nous manquer.

_ Vous aussi, soupira le portugais. Vous aussi. »

Puis il rouvrit un rideau, le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, baignant la pièce dans une lumière rougeâtre. Il plongea son regard dans ce carmin envoûtant, son sourire s'étirant en un rictus odieux.

« Je vais faire un massacre rien que pour toi Shônen. »

* * *

**Voilà la fin du chapitre 1!**

**Vous a-t-il plu? Si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ;)**

**J'arrive plus à me souvenir comment j'ai eu cette idée de fiction. Pourtant, c'est des truc qu'on oublie pas... Je crois qu'en lisant le crossover de Jujulapetoch, j'ai eu l'envie de l'écrire mais avant ça...**

**Ca fait si longtemps que ça? Au point d'oublier? Ou je suis juste une fille à la mémoire de poison rouge?**

**Bref, à la revoyure! Et merci de votre lecture! (D'où tu fais des rimes, ordure?!) Depuis que je prends la voiture! (Avant ou après t'être pris un mur?) Allons, mon corps est pur! (T'en est vraiment sûre?) Oui, bien sûr...**


	2. Chapter II: Départ et mise en place

**Mission destruction**

**Devinez qui est de retour? Eh oui! Me and my crazy mind!**

**Pour ce chapitre 2 de Mission Destruction bah... lisez. Je vais pas vous spoiler non plus!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Alors, en fait, Allen /censuré/ puis il va /censuré/! Mais en réalité /censuré/ avec Tyki qui /censuré/! C'est pour ça que /censuré/ et que /censuré/! Heureusement... /censuré/ est là! Mais normalement, /censuré/ devrait / censuré/.**

**Ah la la... J'espère que mon spoil aura été clair.**

**...**

**Quoi?**

**Bon... Je sais pas pourquoi vous me regardez comme si j'avais une défaillance intellectuelle mais c'est pas grave. Bonne lecture!**

**P.S.: Merci encore à ma bêta! C'est uniquement grâce à elle que ce chapitre devient lisible! Merci! Merci! J'en profite d'ailleurs pour vous conseiller de lire ce qu'elle fait. C'est du grand art. Personnellement, j'aimerais un jour pouvoir écrire comme elle. Et en plus, elle a fait son propre site où elle écrit des textes vraiments beau. Je vous donne l'adresse (enlevez les "*" pour avoir la vraie adresse): **

***http*:*/*ennaaurel*.*wordpress*.*com*/***

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

_H-1 :_

Le pauvre Allen Walker se sentait mis de côté. Il n'était pas encore parti mais il se sentait déjà seul. N'était-ce pas normal d'avoir ce genre de réaction ? Après tout, il allait se retrouver sans personne, livré à lui-même dans un monde dont il ignorait l'existence i peine trois jours.

« Je dois y aller pour protéger les humains, je dois y aller pour protéger les humains, je dois y aller pour… » Se répétait-il depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle.

« _ Allen ? Demanda Lavi en tapant à sa porte.

_ Je suis pas là ! S'écria Allen dans un ultime et éphémère espoir.

_ Cette technique est inutile contre moi, déclara Lavi. Désolé de te décevoir mais je ne suis pas idiot.

_ Première nouvelle, marmonna Allen dont l'humeur rechuta net.

_ J'ai entendu, dit Lavi, toujours derrière la porte fermée. Allez, ouvre. On m'a envoyé te chercher parce que tu tardes trop. Le portail va s'ouvrir d'une minute à l'autre.

_ Je m'en fous ! Je veux rester dans ma chambre pour toujours !

_ Et comment tu comptes te nourrir ?

_ Jerry sera suffisamment gentil pour me livrer.

_ Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et sors.

_ Non !

_ Ecoute Allen, tu as reçu l'ordre d'aller faire cette mission. Donc, tu n'as pas le choix. Alors, je te conseille vivement d'ouvrir cette porte parce que sinon je la détruis je te rappelle que j'ai un marteau. Et je suis plus grand et plus fort que toi, donc je peux t'amener là-bas sans problème. Ensuite, on pourra toujours te ficeler et te bâillonner pour que tu te tiennes tranquille. Tu comprends Allen ? Que ce soit de gré ou de force, tu iras là-bas. Alors pourquoi ne pas économiser notre énergie et y aller sans faire de grabuge ?

_ Juste pour savoir… Tu es censé me rassurer ?

_ Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Mais comme j'étais sûr que ça ne marcherait pas… »

Allen soupira sans aucune discrétion, faisant bien comprendre à son ami dans quelle situation il le mettait.

« C'est bon, je viens… » Consentit-il à contrecœur après quelques secondes.

Il ouvrit la porte et empoigna son sac à dos pour suivre Lavi. Le chemin jusqu'à Hevlaska fut très désagréable. Apparemment tout le monde avait entendu parler de sa mission et tous se retournaient à son passage en chuchotant. Allen détestait ça.

« Hey, Moyashi-chan…

_ Allen, rectifia sèchement le jeune garçon.

_ Hahaha! Ok, ok. Allen c'est quoi ce petit porte-clés accroché à ton sac ? »

C'était une petite silhouette humaine qui souriait niaisement, habillé comme un vagabond. Il avait une valise brune comme accessoire et des grosses lunettes qui semblaient rappeler quelque chose à Lavi mais il ne savait plus quoi exactement. Ce porte-clés était cool, selon le rouquin, mais quelque peu inutile.

« Aucune idée. Surement une déco de ce salaud d'enfoiré de Grand Intendant de merde. »

_Il est vachement remonté_.

Finalement, il arriva dans la salle où était installée Hevlaska, ce qui fut une vraie délivrance pour lui après toutes ces messes basses.

Dans la salle, les gars de la scientifique agitait une pancarte de soutien où il était écrit « bon courage, Allen~ ! » avec des étoiles et des cœurs partout. Il remarqua aussi les quelques confettis et les serpentins qui volaient un peu partout. C'était un peu trop mais seule comptait l'intention.

« _ Enfin, dit Luberrier qui avait décidé de venir jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui allait se passer et qui, du coup, énervait tout le monde et surtout Allen. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. On se demandait si vous alliez nous faire grâce de votre présence.

_ Eh bien, maintenant que je suis là, vous allez pouvoir vous taire. » Répliqua Allen en ignora le regard haineux du chef de l'Administration Centrale.

Il attrapa rapidement sa valise et se posta devant Komui.

« _ Je vous hais.

_ Pour les soins que je t'ai apporté ou pour cette petite mission assez inhabituelle ?

_ Les deux.

_ Allons Allen. Tu es le seul qui puisse remplir à bien cette mission, on te l'a déjà dit. Ne crois pas qu'on se sert de toi comme rat de laboratoire. »

Le petit albinos soupira.

« C'est bon. J'ai compris », admit l'exorciste avec un regard triste.

En vérité, il n'en voulait pas tant que ça à Komui parce qu'il comprenait pourquoi il l'avait choisi. Mais il se sentait tellement seul qu'il avait besoin d'un exécutoire à sa colère. Et c'était tombé sur le scientifique.

« _ Allen, dit Lenalee. Tu vas beaucoup me manquer.

_ Ouais, répondit-il en se forçant à sourire. Toi aussi.

_ Courage, Moyashi-chan, ricana Lavi. On croit en toi. Pas vrai, Yû ?

_ Va chier enfoiré de lapin de merde.

_ Ah ! Il est de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude, rigola Lavi. Ça veut dire que tu vas lui manquer.

_ Arrêtes de débiter tes conneries, Baka Usagi ! S'énerva le kendoka. Je me fous du Moyashi.

_ Menteur.

_ Mais va crever, salaud ! »

Et s'en suivit la dispute habituelle qui fit presque sourire le maudit.

« Allen, commença le Grand Intendant avec un regard peiné. Je crois vraiment en toi. Je sais que tu vas t'en sortir. Alors n'oublie pas qu'on te soutient, même si on est loin de toi et qu'on ne pourra pas se parler. Nous t'encourageons tous et on attend que tu reviennes avec impatience. Remplis cette mission à bien et fais-nous honneur Allen. »

Le jeune exorciste se retint de verser quelques larmes à l'entente de ce petit discours.

« Et puis tu ne seras pas complètement seul, ajouta-t-il, puisque Timcampy va t'accompagner. »

Les yeux d'Allen s'illuminèrent d'un coup et une petite boule doré vola jusqu'à lui.

« Tim ! Toi aussi tu viens ? Mais c'est génial ! Faisons de notre mieux, tous les deux, ok ? »

Tim acquiesça en secouant son petit corps doré.

Allen se tenait immobile, sa valise à la main en attendant que le portail apparaisse.

Cela ne tarda pas. Une lumière tantôt blanche et tantôt multicolore éblouit les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Ca a commencé, soupira Komui. Tu vas nous manquer, Allen. »

Alors que la lumière se faisait plus aveuglante encore, un ballon rose en forme de lapin, apparemment percé, commença à se dégonfler jusqu'à passer dans la fente lumineuse et où il quitta le champ de vision de tous. Lavi trouvait cela comique de voir que la première chose qui subirait ce voyage inter-dimensionnel était un pauvre ballon rose fuchsia en forme de lapin à moitié dégonflé.

Dans un dernier éclair lumineux, l'exorciste disparut.

~*~0~*~

Le reste de la congrégation contempla tristement la disparition de leur camarade. Johnny avait même fondu en larmes dans les bras de Reever, qui lui tapotait amicalement le dos. Pour faire simple, à part Luberrier et Kanda – qui le cachait bien – tout le monde était triste.

Lavi soupira et ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son ami qu'il considérait plus comme son frère que comme un camarade – mais il se garda bien de le dire à Bookman, survie oblige – et il reporta son regard sur la délicate attention que les scientifiques avaient fait, c'est-à-dire : inonder la salle de confettis et de serpentins multicolores.

En observant bien ce capharnaüm, il eut une impression bizarre, comme si quelque chose n'était pas à sa place.

« Tu fais quoi, Lavi ? » Demanda Lenalee.

Bookman fut le seul à comprendre ce qu'était cette lueur inquiète et curieuse dans le regard de son élèvre, il en conclut que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il s'avança donc vers son petit-fils pour l'apostropher.

« Explique-moi ce qui te tracasse Junior. » ordonna-t-il.

Lavi réfléchit quelques instants avant de planter son œil vert dans les yeux du Panda.

« Un ballon rose en forme de lapin est passé dans le portail avec Allen. »

Kanda haussa un sourcil, convaincu que le lapin avait perdu la tête – ce qui lui donnerait surement une bonne excuse pour le tuer.

« _ Et donc ? S'impatienta la chinoise. Il y a plein de confettis et de serpentins ici !

_ Elle a raison, admit Komui. Et alors ?

_ Justement elle a raison, poursuivit Lavi. Il n'y aucun autre ballon dans cette pièce. »

~*~0~*~

Gare de King's cross :

Lorsqu'Allen ouvrit les yeux, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans les toilettes d'une gare. Prenant le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il ouvrit la porte du cabinet où il avait atterri et sortit, ses affaires sous le bras, pour rejoindre Dumbledore. Passant devant un miroir il remarqua le ballon dégonflé sur sa tête et le jeta nonchalamment.

Après avoir ouvert la porte qui séparait les toilettes de la gare, il tenta de reconnaitre quelques éléments qui pourraient l'aider à se repérer.

« Vraisemblablement, il y a des trains… »

_Est-ce que côtoyer Lavi m'a rendu stupide ? Evidemment qu'il y a des trains puisque je suis dans une__gare__._

Il soupira d'exaspération devant sa bêtise. A croire que le voyage lui avait grillé quelques neurones.

_Bon, je dois trouver un vieux bonhomme avec des cheveux blancs et une barbe très longue_.

Il observa avec effarement la quantité astronomique de vieillards barbus qui avaient décidé de venir prendre le train aujourd'hui.

Voilà qui allait être dur.

~*~0~*~

Le vieux sorcier avait toutes les peines du monde à trouver l'exorciste.

_Cheveux blancs, donc._ _Voilà qui ne m'aide pas beaucoup_. C'était seulement grâce à la présence de sa cicatrice qu'il pourrait le différencier de toutes les personnes qui passaient.

Il errait dans la gare en observant toutes les personnes aux cheveux blancs. Mais elles étaient presque toujours accompagnées, hors l'exorciste devait être seul. Ou sinon, elles avaient tous des yeux bleus, noisettes, verts… alors que cet Allen les avait argentés.

Il commençait à désespérer mais, tandis qu'il se retournait pour chercher ailleurs, il percuta quelqu'un.

« _ Oh ! Veillez m'excuser, dit précipitamment Dumbledore. Je ne regardais pas devant moi.

_ Non, non ! C'est moi », répliqua un jeune adolescent… aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux argentés.

Allen vit l'homme qui l'avait poussé.

_Cheveux blancs et longue barbe_, se répétait-il.

« _ Monsieur… Vous… vous êtes…, commença-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

_ Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore, mon petit. Serais-tu… Allen ? »

L'adolescent se crut aux anges. Il l'avait trouvé ! Enfin il l'avait percuté, mais le résultat était le même !

« C'est bien moi Monsieur ! Je suis Allen Walker. Exorciste travaillant à la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Je suis très honoré de faire votre connaissance. J'espère que nous travaillerons bien ensembles ! »

Il avait tout dit d'une traite et dû donc reprendre son souffle.

« _Vous êtes bien poli, Mr Walker. C'est donc vous qui devez nous aider. Heureusement que nous nous sommes finalement trouvés.

_ Désolé, j'ai toujours eu un sens de l'orientation épouvantable…

_ Ce n'est rien. L'essentiel, c'est que nous nous soyons retrouvés. Je vous prie de me suivre. Je vais vous amener chez des amis pour qu'ils vous hébergent avant que l'école ne commence.

_ L'école ?

_ Oh oui ! En fait, je pensais que vous étiez plus vieux donc j'avais l'intention de vous faire professeur, assistant ou même concierge ! Mais vu votre jeune âge, il serait plus logique de faire de vous un élève. »

C'était logique pour Allen mais il devait bien avouer que l'idée d'aller à l'école l'emballait très peu. Il allait avoir bien moins de liberté que prévu. Mais, après tout, c'était au sorcier de décider et non lui. Ce n'était pas son monde, il allait donc faire bien gentiment ce qu'on lui disait.

« _ Très bien, monsieur. Au fait… vu notre différence d'âge, vous pouvez me tutoyez. Et m'appeler Allen.

_ Justement, j'ai un petit truc à te proposer, Allen.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Pour que nous puissions parler n'importe quand sans que cela ne paraisse suspect, accepterais-tu de te faire passer pour un de mes neveux éloigné ?

_ Euh… beu… Je… euh… oui…, hésita-t-il.

_ Fort bien. Voilà qui arrange nos affaires. »

Allen se retrouva donc neveu de Dumbledore en à peine quelques minutes.

~*~0~*~

Pendant ce temps-là, Tyki commençait à avoir des courbatures. Il ignorait que c'était aussi fatigant de se transformer en porte-clés, mais il devait tenir le coup. Au moins pour rester avec son exorciste préféré.

Il se souvenait comment Road l'avait transformé en ce petit bidule après avoir ouvert une porte jusqu'à la chambre d'Allen, qui dormait à poing fermés, pour pouvoir le transformer en porte-clés et l'accrocher au sac. Elle lui avait fortement recommandé de ne plus bouger, car sinon il se ferait repérer. Alors il devait rester là à attendre. Pour rompre le charme il devait dire ''Chocolat et sucreries'' à l'inverse, pour se retransformer en porte-clés il devait prononcer ''Sucreries et chocolat''. Tyki se disait que, malgré le fait qu'il aimait la jeune fille, il avait parfois l'irrésistible envie de l'étrangler. Mais avec Sheryl dans les parages, il allait avoir du mal à y arriver. Tant pis pour lui.

Une autre raison pour laquelle Tyki Mikk voulait assassiner Road Kamelot : après s'être fait transformer en porte-clés et que Road lui ait dit qu'il ne devait _surtout_ pas bouger pour ne pas avoir l'air suspect, elle avait eu l'audace d'aller faire un bisou à Allen pendant qu'il dormait. Sur la joue peut-être, mais un bisou quand même ! Voilà qui énervait le portugais. On n'embrassait pas son Allen comme ça devant lui, merde !

Pendant que Tyki Mikk remuait sa rancœur, Allen et Dumbledore arrivèrent à destination. C'est-à-dire devant un hôtel particulier apparu comme par magie. Pour être exacte, ce bâtiment n'était pas là avant que Dumbledore prononce quelques mots étranges. La façade s'était alors séparée pour laisser place à un autre immeuble qu'absolument personne ne semblait remarquer. La magie était drôlement pratique.

Après que cette maison_ pas naturelle du tout_ soit apparue, le vieux sorcier invita Allen à entrer. L'intérieur était sombre et le couloir d'entrée étroit mais cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Le sorcier invita Allen à poser sa valise dans le hall et lui dit :

« Nous la monterons dans ta chambre plus tard. Il faut d'abord que nous te présentions aux occupants temporaires de cette maison. »

Albus s'était avancé dans le couloir pour aller à la rencontre de ses compagnons.

« _ Ah ! Retentit la voix d'un homme. Regardez qui est là ! Albus Dumbledore ! Je suppose que ta présence ici signifie que l'exorciste est arrivé.

_ Tout à fait Sirius, approuva le plus vieux avant de remarquer que ledit exorciste n'avait pas osé le suivre par politesse. Entre donc, Allen. »

Le jeune adolescent inspira un bon coup et avança depuis le couloir où il était resté et entra timidement dans la salle. Un silence s'installa tandis qu'il se révélait à leur regard.

« Euh… enchanté, rougit-il. Je me nomme Allen Walker et je suis l'exorciste dépêché par la Congrégation de l'Ombre afin de satisfaire votre requête. Je me chargerai de détruire tous les akuma présents dans ce monde. Ravi de faire votre connaissance, j'espère que nous travaillerons en bons termes. »

Sur ces belles paroles, il s'inclina pour faire une révérence polie.

Les autres n'avaient pas bougé.

« _Plutôt poli, observa un homme dont l'un des yeux était assez… étrange. Enchanté mon garçon, je suis Alastor Maugrey mais on m'appelle Fol Œil. Inutile de te préciser pourquoi.

_ N'est-il pas un peu jeune ? Fit remarquer une jeune femme aux cheveux colorés. En passant, je m'appelle Nymphadora Tonks mais je préfère que tu m'appelles Tonks.

_ Bien madame, accepta Allen.

_ Très poli, en effet, admit un homme roux. Mais très jeune. Tu es vraiment le fameux exorciste ? Je m'attendais à un homme disons plus… dans la force de l'âge.

_ Oui, monsieur. Je sais que mon âge peut vous paraître choquant mais je vous assure que j'ai de l'expérience au sujet des Akuma. Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour mener à bien cette mission.

_ De l'expérience ? Demanda une femme, l'alliance qu'elle portait à son doigt était semblable à celle de l'homme et ses cheveux étaient tout aussi roux que ceux de son mari. Comment un jeune enfant comme toi peu avoir de l'expérience avec ces… monstres ?

_ Akuma, madame. Pas monstres. » Rectifia doucement Allen.

Ils parurent surpris par ce que venait de dire le plus jeune. Tyki, de là où il était - il avait réussi à se décrocher sans reprendre son apparence normale et espionnait depuis la porte - pouvait comprendre les sentiments du jeune garçon. Allen avait si souvent été traité de monstre qu'il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un utilise ce mot à la légère. Pour lui, les Akuma étaient avant tout des âmes humaines, prisonnières dans un corps d'où elles ne pouvaient s'enfuir, pas de vulgaires monstres. Ce n'était pas rassurant de voir Allen parler ainsi. Si quelqu'un à la Congrégation avait entendu parler de sa manie d'accepter les Akuma comme des personnes à sauver et non pas comme des ennemis à abattre, il devait mal se faire voir.

« _ Euh… D'accord, avait accepté l'homme roux. Pardon.

_ Pour ce qui est de l'expérience, poursuivit-t-il, je n'ai tout simplement pas eu le choix. Je suis fait pour détruire les Akuma donc, depuis longtemps, j'y suis habitué. Donc, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter de les détruire. »

Petit silence de compassion.

« _ Au fait, coupa Dumbledore, conscient que l'ambiance n'était pas très bonne. Cet homme est Arthur Weasley et sa femme, ici présente, est Molly Weasley.

_ Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance Mr et Mme Weasley, salua Allen.

_ Tout le plaisir est pour nous jeune homme.

_ Et si on parlait de ta chambre ! Sourit Molly. Je t'ai préparé une chambre au grenier.

_ Au grenier ? Demanda Tonks. Et quand vos enfants viendront ici ne vont-ils pas trouver ça suspect ?

_ Je vais dire aux enfants que le plancher est fragile, dit Arthur. Comme ce matériau est naturel, il est difficilement réparable pour un sorcier de notre niveau. De plus, je leur préciserais que le grenier est rempli d'insectes et de bestioles qu'on n'a pas pu faire disparaître pour l'instant. On précisera que le grenier sera remis en état durant leur année scolaire et qu'ils pourront en profiter pendant les vacances de Noël.

_ Ça me semble être un bon plan, admit Sirius. Mais sois prudent, Allen. Ces gamins ont une curiosité assez délirante. Tu penses que ça ira ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit l'exorciste. Si j'entends arriver, je peux me cacher. Ou sauter par la fenêtre pour aller dehors et attendre que la voie soit libre.

_ Nous sommes au dernier étage, remarqua Arthur.

_ Ce n'est pas un problème, sourit Allen. J'ai déjà sauté de plus haut que ça, ce n'est pas un souci.

_ Plus haut ? Balbutia Molly. M-mais… ce n'est pas possible. Tu te casserais les os.

_ Oh que si, c'est possible, sourit Allen. Quand un Akuma s'amuse à sauter de toits en toits, je me dois de le poursuivre et de sauter d'immeubles qui font des dizaines et dizaines d'étages, juste pour détruire l'Akuma. C'est très physique comme travail. »

Dumbledore sourit.

« _ Très bien, Arthur, nous te laissons dire ça aux enfants.

_ Mais… tenta Allen. Vous avez dit que seul un puissant magicien pouvait réparer le sol du grenier. Mr Dumbledore, n'êtes-vous pas un puissant sorcier ?

_ Dumbledore n'est pas censé être là, rigola Molly. Il se charge juste de t'amener ici et de t'expliquer deux ou trois choses. Il repartira avant l'arrivée des enfants.

_ Je vois.

_ Mais il va, bien sûr, rester pour le déjeuner, continua Mme Weasley en souriant et en adressant un clin d'œil complice au vieux sorcier.

_ Demandé comme ça, je ne peux refuser.

_ Et c'est l'occasion de poser des questions à Allen sur les Akuma, déclara Tonk. Il pourra peut-être nous donnez des informations utiles. J'avoue que je culpabilise un peu du fait de laisser un adolescent d'à peine quinze ans détruire ces assassins.

_ Rassurez-vous. Je vous ai dit que j'avais l'habitude. Je n'en ai pas l'air comme ça mais j'ai déjà détruit une quantité incroyable d'Akuma dans ma vie. »

Fol Œil semblait très intéressé par l'univers d'Allen. Il commençait à lui poser des questions, imité par Arthur Weasley, cependant Molly intervint.

« Et si nous en discutions autour d'un bon repas ? Le poulet est cuit et le jeune homme doit avoir faim. »

Les yeux d'Allen s'illuminèrent comme une guirlande de Noël en entendant le mot _repas_ et un large sourire étira ses lèvres. Il accompagna donc l'équipe jusqu'à la table où trônaient déjà pleins de plats aux odeurs alléchantes. L'albinos ne put s'empêcher de saliver.

« _ Tu as l'air d'avoir vraiment très faim, remarqua Arthur, son côté papa-poule semblant prendre le dessus. Sers-toi, je t'en prie. Ma femme est un vrai cordon bleu.

_ J'ai la mauvaise réputation d'être un glouton, rougit Allen Je passe ma vie à manger et les gens me trouvent… bizarre.

_ Allons, dit Molly. Tu es un adolescent. C'est normal que tu manges beaucoup.

_ C'est plus grave que ça… » Soupira Allen.

_Il est en pleine croissance_, pensa Dumbledore. _C'est normal qu'il se nourrisse beaucoup_.

Ce que le vieux sorcier n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'Allen mangeait vraiment beaucoup.

Tout avait commencé lorsque la femme rousse lui avait servi un morceau de poulet dont l'odeur aurait fait sortir un mort de sa tombe. Poliment, il avait commencé à manger normalement mais le choc du changement de dimension, le fait d'avoir errer dans une gare pour chercher un sorcier, les choses magiques qu'il avait vu et le stress de la journée lui avait donné encore plus faim que d'habitude. Il avait donc littéralement englouti sont plat en très exactement quatre bouchées. Le sourire infiniment heureux que l'exorciste avait montré après avoir terminé sa première assiette indiquait très clairement à Molly que sa cuisine était délicieuse. Allen n'avait même pas besoin de formuler des compliments pour le lui faire part, c'était évident. Puis elle avait commis l'erreur de lui en reproposer. Chose qu'il accepta bien volontiers. Il avala encore en un temps record ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Puis ce manège s'était répété encore et encore. Molly était allé re-cuisiner d'autres plats sous le sourire gêné d'Allen qui se frottait machinalement la tête.

Donc, oui… Allen mangeait beaucoup. Il lui fallut 36 assiettes être enfin repu. C'était énorme mais le sourire enchanté qu'il affichait plut beaucoup à la cuisinière qui savourait la victoire d'avoir fait un repas qui plaisait autant (Jerry avait de la concurrence).

Pendant la fin du repas, ils décidèrent de continuer leur conversation.

« _ Alors comme ça, tu détruis ces créatures depuis longtemps ? Je trouve ça triste qu'un enfant doive détruire ces choses. Comment peux-tu vivre comme ça ? Demanda tristement Molly.

_ Je pars du principe qu'un Akuma est une âme enfermée dans un corps. De ce fait, quand je le détruis, j'envoie son âme au ciel pour qu'il puisse reposer en paix. C'est ça que je garde en tête pendant un combat.

_ Vous êtes aidés par un Dieu ? Demanda Tonk. Il est réel dans votre monde ?

_ Non. Je ne pense pas qu'il existe. »

La réponse avait choqué Arthur au point qu'il en avait recraché son thé. Mais il comprit à peu près ce que voulait dire le jeune homme. Il n'empêche qu'il le trouvait légèrement étrange parce qu'il venait de réaliser qu'Allen était un homme d'église qui ne croyait pas en Dieu, ce qui était assez déconcertant.

« J'aimerais bien te voir à l'œuvre, marmonna Tonks. Ça doit être classe de voir un exorciste détruire un Akuma. »

Allen remua sur sa chaise, ne trouvant pas ce qu'il y avait de classe à planter des griffes entre les deux yeux d'une créature destructrice.

« Juste pour savoir, dit Fol Œil, comment détruits-tu les akuma ? Tu emploies une formule ? Tu lui tires dessus avec un pistolet ? »

Allen, qui sentit que les explications allaient être très longues, bu une gorgée de thé avant d'entamer une explication claire et simple.

« Je dois utiliser l'Innocence. »

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce levèrent chacune un sourcil.

« L'Innocence est un cristal divin qui a été séparé en plein de petits cubes qui sont mortels pour les Akuma. »

Allen se retint de dire « et pour les Noé » mais il ne voulait pas rajouter de l'inquiétude en parlant de ces ennemis mortels et surhumains.

« Dès que quelqu'un est compatible avec un fragment d'Innocence, il l'utilise sous forme d'arme, comme un marteau, un katana ou autre, pour détruire les Akuma. Généralement, un seul coup suffit. Enfin… c'est assez complexe à expliquer. »

Arthur était tellement fasciné que ses yeux brillaient et il commençait à trépigner d'impatience. Ce geste fort peu discret fit ricaner tout le monde. Mais le sourire d'Allen disparut lorsqu'il sentit une douleur à l'œil gauche.

« _ Tonks ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu voulais voir un exorciste en action, non ?

_ Euh... Certes… mais… Oh ! »

Elle oublia sa phrase quand elle vit l'œil gauche d'Allen qui était couvert par un monocle noir avec un autre qui tournait autour par-dessus l'œil du maudit qui avait viré au noir avec des halos rouges. Ils ressemblaient à des engrenages.

« Et bien tu vas pouvoir en avoir l'occasion, termina Allen avec un petit sourire. »

_Et c'est moi qu'on appelle ''Fol Œil'' ?_ Se demanda Alastor.

~*~0~*~

Allen avait bondit hors de la pièce en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

_Qu'est-ce que trois niveaux 2 font dans le monde moldu ?_ Se demanda Allen._Ils devraient traîner dans les lieux magiques normalement. M'auraient-ils suivi ?_

La vérité qu'Allen ne connaissait pas et qu'il ne devait mieux pas savoir, c'était que Tyki y était pour quelque chose. Le portugais s'était ennuyé de toute leur conversation sur l'Innocence, les armes, les méchants Akuma et blablabla… il avait donc décidé d'appeler un Akuma de niveau un par la pensée. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas un Akuma de niveau un qui avait pointé le bout de son nez, comme le voulait Tyki mais plutôt trois niveaux deux, chose qui n'était pas prévue. Tyki arriva donc à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait pas bien contrôler les Akuma dans ce monde. Du moins, pas comme il le voulait. Tyki émit l'hypothèse qu'il pouvait « attirer » les Akuma mais sans prévoir qui ou combien allaient venir. Ceci était assez ennuyeux, surtout si un jour l'homme appelait _malencontreusement_ dix niveaux 4. Au moins, il avait compris qu'il ne devait mieux pas appeler ces choses sous peine d'avoir une mauvaise surprise. Il allait devoir les trouver par lui-même un par un pour les détruire à la chaîne… comme devrait le faire Allen.

Celui-ci esquivait les coups forts bien maîtrisés de ses trois adversaires qui synchronisaient leurs attaques à la perfection. Depuis quand des Akuma étaient-ils aussi complices ? L'albinos savait que normalement les Akuma combattaient en solitaire. Se seraient-ils entraînés d'une quelconque manière ? C'était impossible. Les Akumas étaient des armes vivantes ne cherchant qu'à détruire le plus d'humains possible. Ils se fichaient de l'entraînement. Tuer les humains et les exorcistes suffisaient à les faire évoluer.

Ces Akuma vont bientôt évoluer en niveau 3, observa une voix venant du plus profond des entrailles d'Allen.

_C'est mauvais_, répondit Allen. _Je dois les détruire immédiatement._

Ce fut en bondissant dans les airs qu'Allen se rendit compte que Dumbledore avait construit une barrière autour du pâté de maison où ils se trouvaient. Le jeune albinos comprit instinctivement que c'était une barrière censée empêcher tout individu de venir voir de plus près cette scène plus qu'étrange. _Putain !_ Jura Allen. _J'avais oublié que je n'étais pas chez moi. Je ne dois surtout pas me faire remarquer ! Mais quel idiot ! Bondir comme ça devant tout le monde…_

Allen se serait bien volontiers donner une baffe mais ça n'aurait pas avancé la situation. Il sortit donc ses griffes et asséna un coup puissant qui découpa un Akuma en deux morceaux.

« Et d'un. »

Il courut ensuite à toute vitesse pour prendre appui sur l'un des Akuma, perforant sa tête au passage, pour s'élancer dans les airs vers le dernier ennemi, qui trouvait drôle que de voler à plusieurs mètres d'altitude quand le combat était au sol. Cependant il n'eut aucun mal à le tuer.

« Et voilà. » se félicita Allen.

_**Il reste un Akuma de niveau 1 caché quelque part dans cette ville**_, dit la voix_**.**__**Mais il est très loin de toi. Tu le chercheras une autre fois Allen.**_

L'exorciste choisit d'écouter ce conseil et se redressa pour dépoussiérer ses vêtements.

Le calme était revenu et le magicien Dumbledore, qui avait beaucoup apprécié la scène et l'efficacité de l'exorciste, annula sa barrière.

Allen rétracta sa griffe pour qu'elle reprenne l'apparence de sa main noire avant de remettre son gant.

Arthur applaudit, suivit de sa femme qui sourit.

« _ Bien joué gamin ! dit Fol Œil. Voilà ce qu'ils méritaient ! Un bon coup dans leur tête et adieu l'ami !

_ Je comprends maintenant ce que tu voulais dire par « c'est un travail très physique », dit Sirius. Puisque je viens de te voir à l'œuvre, je n'ai plus de soucis à me faire et je place la vie des élèves de l'école entre tes mains.

_ Je vous remercie, rougit Allen en s'inclinant. Mais pas la peine d'en faire autant, vous savez…

_ Allons, allons, rigola l'homme. Pas besoin d'être si cérémonieux. Nous sommes désormais collègues. »

Molly leur conseilla de rentrer pour s'asseoir et se mettre à l'aise, leur disant que rester dehors dans leurs tenues attirerait l'attention.

Quand cela fut fait, Albus s'avança vers Allen avec dans ses bras des livres qui venaient d'apparaitre comme par magie… euh non… des livres qui venaient d'apparaitre par magie ! Il était grand temps pour Allen d'oublier l'expression « comme par magie », le « comme » étant devenu de trop…

« _ Tiens ! Dit le vieux bonhomme en lui passant les livres assez lourds qui ne posèrent pas de problèmes de poids à Allen vu l'entraînement auquel il était habitué. Ce sont des ouvrages sur la magie qui t'enseigneront tout ce que tu as à savoir sur ce monde. Tu n'es pas obligé de tous les lire mais je pense que ce serait une bonne chose. Et puis, tu as le temps avant la fin des vacances d'été.

_ Bien Dumbledore, accepta Allen.

_ J'ai une question, demanda Sirius Black. Comment le petit va faire pour utiliser la magie ? »

Allen se raidit, c'était une question pertinente. Effectivement, comment allait-il faire ? Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt ! Heureusement le directeur lui sourit, il avait une solution.

« Bonne question, Sirius. Très bonne question. Voyez-vous, j'ai développé un objet qui permet de stocker de la magie. »

En une seule phrase, Allen fut perdu.

« Je m'explique, reprit le vieillard. J'ai construit un objet qui va servir en quelque sorte de réservoir à magie. Il va, au fil du temps, prendre, économiser et stocker toute forme de magie qu'il trouvera. Et comme il sera collé à Allen, le jeune homme bénéficiera en toute liberté de sa puissance. Bien entendu, nous allons te donner une baguette pour faire croire que tu en as besoin mais tu pourras lancer tes sortilèges à la main, même sans baguette. Néanmoins, fais attention car c'est très peu courant dans ce monde, surtout pour quelqu'un de ton âge. Il vaut que tu utilises ta baguette pour que cela paraisse moins suspect.

L'exorciste hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris. Cela fait, le vieux mage sortit de sa poche un bracelet d'argent avec de délicats motifs et une lettre suspendue à une petite croche. C'était la lettre A.

« A pour Allen je suppose, » sourit le jeune homme.

_Evidemment pas A pour Akuma_, pensa Tyki.

Arthur et Sirius insistèrent pour monter les livres dans la chambre d'Allen, malgré les protestations de ce dernier qui estimait que c'était à lui de le faire. Il avait finalement cédé, non sans bouder un peu, et une fois que le dernier livre fut placé sur le sol de la nouvelle chambre d'Allen, tous s'assirent dans la cuisine.

« Je ne vais plus tarder à y aller mes amis, dit Dumbledore. J'ai des problèmes à régler notamment au sujet d'Harry… mais je voudrais éclaircir certains points avec toi Allen. »

Tyki, toujours caché, soupira d'impatience. Dieu que c'était long. Il ne pouvait pas juste lui dire « tue les monstres ! Point ! » ? Il devait _vraiment_ sortir des discours interminables ?

« _ Le règlement intérieur de Poudlard stipule qu'un élève ne doit pas errer dans les couloirs à certaines heures précises et à certains endroits. Cette règle ne s'appliquera pas à toi tant que je serai le directeur de cette école. Néanmoins, évite de te faire repérer par des professeurs ou par des élèves si tu pars en vadrouille. Certains enseignants ne sont pas au courant de ton identité et encore moins les élèves. Mais si tu te fais prendre, je demanderai à ce que tu sois emmené à mon bureau ou celui d'un de mes collègues au courant de l'histoire si je suis en déplacement. Comprends-tu ?

_ Oui Dumbledore.

Voyant qu'il avait compris, le vieux sorcier sourit mais ce fut de courte durée quand il entendit retentir la sonnette de la porte.

« _ Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous attendiez quelqu'un, dit Albus en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Oui, confirma Molly. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on n'attend personne.

_ Peut-être que ce sont des voisins qui ont vu la scène avec Allen, proposa Tonks. Ils sont venus avec la police, c'est sûr !

_ Ou ce sont des Mangemort, dit Sirius qui se rembrunit.

_ Des Mangemorts qui sonnent à la porte ? répéta Tonks. Tu te fous de moi ?

_ Ou ce sont… commença Molly.

_ Maman !

_ Ou ce sont mes idiots de fils qui ont décidés de nous faire une surprise en passant plus tôt que prévu, termina la rousse. J'arrive ! Attendez deux minutes ! »

Elle se retourna vers Allen et Dumbledore.

« Allons ! Que faites-vous encore ici vous deux ? Allez ! Zou ! Ouste Dumbledore. Et toi Allen, va dans ta chambre. Vite ! »

L'exorciste ne se le fit pas répéter et grimpa les escaliers, non sans récupérer son sac où s'était réfugié Tyki, pour arriver au grenier qui se ferma derrière lui comme par… qui se ferma par magie !

En bas, Albus avait utilisé une de ses fameuses formules de téléportation instantanée dont il avait le secret, juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur deux jumeaux roux, un autre rouquin, une rouquine, une brune et un garçon aux cheveux bruns. (N.A : Je sais que ça ne se passe pas ainsi dans le film… Donc, désolée).

« _ Les enfants ! S'exclama joyeusement Molly ! Comment allez-vous ?

_ Ça va, dirent les jumeaux. Mise à part le fait que tu nous as fait poireauter par cette chaleur !

_ Pardon mes chéris, s'excusa la mère. Pour me faire pardonner, je vais tous vous faire un goûter.

_ Cool, dit Ron Weasley, tu devrais nous faire attendre plus souvent. »

La mère leva les yeux au ciel avant de les laisser entrer à l'intérieur. Là, elle joua son rôle de mère aimante.

« Au fait les enfants, dit-elle comme si elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose d'important. Le grenier est en _très_ mauvais état et vous ne pouvez donc pas y aller. On le réparera quand vous serez à l'école comme ça il sera comme neuf pour les vacances de Noël. »

Elle leur expliqua d'autres raisons à cette interdiction et, bien que les jumeaux soient curieux, ils ne sentir pas qu'il y avait anguille sous roche pour une fois. Ce fut donc un véritable soulagement pour les personnes dans la confidence.

« C'est bon signe pour Allen », marmonna Sirius.

~*~0~*~

Deux jours plus tard :

Pendant ces deux premières journées, Allen ne s'était pas ennuyé, cloîtré entre quatre murs, se contentant de lire et sortir prendre l'air la nuit lorsqu'il se sentait oppressé. Aussi dangereux fût-il, il ne pouvait rester enfermé dans une pièce pour le reste des vacances.

Un soir aussi, il sortit dehors pour prendre l'air, marchant d'un pas lent, sans savoir que le porte-clés Tyki s'était _malencontreusement_ accroché à sa ceinture. En se baladant dans l'une des nombreuses rues mal éclairée, un Akuma fit son apparition. Allen songea à ce que lui avait dit la voix lors de la précédente attaque. _Il ne reste qu'un Akuma de niveau 1 dans cette ville_. C'était donc lui, l'ultime survivant ?

C'est le dernier, dit la voix. Le dernier du monde des moldus.

Cette dernière réplique fit soupirer Allen. Evidemment, ça serait trop beau pour être vrai si cette histoire était déjà finie.

L'exorciste sortit ses griffes, vérifiant au passage qu'il n'y avait personne, et détruit en un seul coup le faible Akuma qui n'avait rien vu venir. Une fois la créature réduite à néant et l'âme gracieusement libérée, l'albinos sourit de toutes ses dents en pensant que, jusqu'à son entrée à l'école, il n'y aurait plus de mauvaise surprises, fort heureusement. Il allait pouvoir dormir sur ses deux oreilles sans craindre une attaque surprise ou qu'un innocent soit tué.

« _ Bien joué jeune Allen, félicita une voix que l'exorciste connaissait bien.

_ Dumbledore ?! S'exclama-t-il. M-mais… ? Qu'est-ce que vous… ?

_ Je voulais juste venir te dire que ton inscription s'est bien déroulée. En chemin, j'ai entendu un bruit de combat et je suis venu voir. Ça m'arrange car je n'aurais pas à m'infiltré dans la maison pour te parler. Je suis fier de ton travail, tu sais ? Avec toi à nos côtés, le monde est tranquille.

_ Ne me faites pas rougir, je vous en prie. »

Il se gratta la tête, tout embarrassé.

Le vieux sorcier eut un petit rire à cette vue.

« J'ai hâte de te voir commencer les cours. L'année va être fort amusante. Au plaisir de te revoir Allen. »

Sans attendre de réponse, le sorcier prit une ruelle sombre. Allen, satisfait de sa journée, retourna en direction de la maison, sans se rendre compte que Tyki était descendu de sa ceinture entre temps. Le Noé connaissait bien le chemin, il n'aurait donc aucun problème à rentrer.

Le métamorphosé courut dans la direction où était parti Albus Dumbledore. Il l'aperçut d'ailleurs qui marchait tranquillement. Regrettant d'avance, il dit :

_ Chocolat et sucreries. _C'est la honte de dire ça !_

Tyki Mikk apparut dans toute sa splendeur, vêtu de la même façon que l'était le porte-clés, c'est-à-dire dans une chemise blanche assez ample, un pantalon classique noir et une paire de chaussures de la même couleur. Un grand sourire s'étalait sur son visage bronzé tandis qu'il faisait face au sorcier qui l'observait.

Le métisse se réjouit de pouvoir à nouveau marcher dans son vrai corps après avoir été sous la forme que lui avait donné sa nièce – ou sœur, c'est à voir selon les préférences.

« _ Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu Monsieur, déclara simplement Dumbledore en plissant les yeux. Même si je savais que vous étiez toujours avec Allen.

_ Ohhh ! Déclara Tyki. Vous aviez remarqué ma présence Mr Dumbledore. Merci de n'avoir rien dit.

_ J'allais le faire mais je n'ai pas senti d'intention néfaste venant de vous et j'en ai déduit que vous n'étiez pas notre ennemi.

_ Excellente conclusion. Je suis venu aider le Shônen à détruire les Akuma. Mais comme nos supérieurs ont… disons… quelques désaccords, Allen n'est pas au courant de ma présence ici… Du moins, pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder.

_ Vous voulez donc détruire les Akuma ? Demanda le sorcier.

_ Tout à fait. Et j'en ai les moyens.

_ Vous possédez une Innocence ?

_ Pas tout à fait mais j'ai un pouvoir qui permet également de détruire les Akuma.

_ Et pourquoi venez-vous me voir maintenant ?

_ J'ai besoin de vous pour quelque chose, confia sournoisement Tyki. Et vous êtes le seul à pouvoir m'aider. »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Qu'allait-il lui demander ?

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 2 revisité. J'espère qu'il vous a tout autant plus que le premier. D'après les reviews (et merci de m'en avoir mis. Ca me fait très plaisir) le chapitre 1 est mieux (tant mieux parce que sinon, engager une bêta ne sert à rien). Mais j'ai pas l'intention de virer Enna-chan! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de penser?! Vous avez pas vu son talent! C'est une putain de déesse de l'écriture cette fille! Et je ne l'a partage pas!**

** - ****Enna... **

**si tu lis ce message, c'est que je suis morte... euh non! c'est que j'ai posté le chapitre et que j'ai consommé préalablement du chocolat noir à 72% et donc que mon cerveau entre dans une sorte d'abysse du désespoir où je me dit "pourquoi j'ai mangé du chocolat noir à 72%? Pourquoi 72%? Pourquoi pas 70? C'est un chiffre rond ça, au moins!" et que ma folie prend peu à peu mon coeur et mon corps. Je vais donc cliquer sur le bouton "posté" parce qu'au moment où j'écris ce message, ce n'est pas encore posté et j'ai donc encore le temps de mourir de mon désespoir chocolaté mais ça, on s'en fout. Je suis désolée que ma crise de chocolat t'ait touchée. Ne prends pas mes dires en comptes. Ils ne valent rien. Adieu... et merci... ... ... ... ... ... ... merde... où est le bouton "posté"?!**


	3. Chapter III: La chambre verte

**Mission destruction**

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Ma bêta et moi avons enfin bouclé ce chapitre. C'est le dernier avant l'arrivée d'Allen à Poudlard. Les choses intéressantes vont enfin débuter... (niark! niark!).**

**Je profite de cette petite note pour vous donnez un petit conseil... Si vous n'êtes pas au courant de toute l'histoire de DGM (connue à ce joue), mettez-vous dans le coup parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de faire une histoire simple. On en a parler avec ma petite sœur pendant... plus d'une heure. C'était tellement profond qu'on est ressortie avec une migraine. Généralement les idées arrivent du genre "l'une de nous dit un truc con, ça donne une idée à l'autre, l'idée aboutie à un délire, le délire est remanié, et l'idée se concrétise"... bah c'était exactement ça!**

**Pourvu que vous arriviez à me suivre pendant tout le long de cette histoire.**

**Je profite de ce message pour vous dire que je comprend que certains pensent que ma fiction ressemble au chef-d'œuvre de Juju-la-petoche (d'ailleurs, j'en profite pour lui faire un petit clin d'œil) mais je vous assure que je ne plagie pas son travail. J'ai choisie de faire comme elle au niveau de la dimension parce que je ne veux pas qu'Allen utilise l'arche pour se retrouver dans le futur (parce que dans celui-ci, les autres sont morts et ça, j'aime pas) donc, j'ai opté pour un voyage inter-dimensionnel. Au fur et à mesure, mon histoire va mieux se différencier de celle de Juju-senpai alors je vous demanderais juste d'attendre.**

**Sinon, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir.**

**Et je tenterais de m'améliorer encore plus pour la perfectionner.**

**Pour finir, encore un gros bisou à ma bêta qui a fait de l'excellent travail et...**

**bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 3 :

* * *

« _Les enfants, annonça Molly de son habituel ton maternel, cet après-midi nous allons acheter vos fournitures scolaires.

_C'est vrai qu'il serait temps, concéda Hermione. L'école va bientôt reprendre et si nous ne faisons rien pour remédier à ce problème…

_On sait, on sait, soupira Ron. On va passer encore une sale journée. N'empêche, pour oublier de faire nos courses, faudrait vraiment qu'on ait un cerveau de troll…

_Toujours se méfier de certaines personnes mon cher Ron, sourit machiavéliquement la jeune sorcière.

_Tu te moques de moi ?

_Mais non, voyons… Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

_ Vous avez fini de vous chamailler vous deux, » soupira Harry qui cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

D'autres sourires -moins discrets- avaient pris place sur les lèvres des personnes qui assistaient à cette scène. Depuis l'arrivée de ces jeunes dans la maison des Black, Sirius devait bien avouer que l'ambiance était incontestablement meilleure que par le passé. C'était l'avantage à héberger des adolescents dans sa demeure : on se sentait en famille.

Sirius regarda par la fenêtre le soleil se lever lentement à travers les nuages qui surplombaient la ville. Il se demanda si Allen aussi voulait sa famille près de lui. Soudain, il regretta un peu que Dumbledore lui ait donné cette mission, si loin des personnes qui lui étaient chères. Une famille devrait être plus importante que le reste, cependant la manière de penser du jeune albinos semblait si différente de sa conception des choses. Pourquoi un adolescent comme lui n'avait pas le droit à une vie simple ? Pourquoi était-il si mature pour son âge ? Pourquoi Allen ne donnait-il pas le sentiment à Sirius qu'il était un simple adolescent ?

Par l'aura qui l'entourait, sa manière d'être et son comportement, il paraissait avoir vécu de bien douloureuses épreuves. Comme si son esprit avait été façonné par le malheur. Il était à la fois vieux et jeune. Agé par son esprit et juvénile par son apparence.

Une question demeurait : quels signes croire ?

~*~0~*~

« Sirius ! Sirius ! »

L'interpellé se retourna d'un coup, sentant une masse d'yeux rivés sur sa modeste personne. Il se sentait un peu gêné de s'être autant perdu dans ses pensées, qui étaient en plus assez étranges.

« _Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_T'as l'air à côté de la plaque, remarqua Harry. Il se passe quelque chose ?

_Non, je… je réfléchissais. Désolé, j'étais vraiment perdu dans mes pensées. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez savoir ?

_Est-ce que tu viens avec nous ? Tu pourrais te transformer en chien et comme ça tu passerais inaperçu dans la foule.

_Non merci, je passe. Je n'aime pas trop sortir là où il y a du monde et puis… ça me ferait du bien de rester au calme. Je vais garder la maison pendant votre absence. »

Il lança un coup d'œil significatif à Arthur Weasley qui comprit que sa décision serait irrévocable. Surtout qu'il pourrait discuter tranquillement avec Allen pour qui il s'était pris d'affection.

« C'est toi qui voit, » conclut Tonks.

Fol œil déclara qu'il allait rendre visite à un de ses camarades et qu'il reviendrait dans la soirée, tout le monde le vit ainsi quitter la maison directement après le repas. Harry pensa que c'était dommage qu'il s'en aille déjà mais après tout… qu'y pouvait-il ?

Quand le repas puis la vaisselle furent complétement achevés, la petite troupe décida de se mettre en route. Cependant un événement fâcheux survint. Ron dut chercher sa chaussure gauche pendant dix minutes avant de découvrir que le chat d'Hermione avait eu la sournoise mais brillante idée de la chaparder et de la garder avec lui après avoir escaladé un arbre.

En tant que sorcier, il lui aurait été facile de jeter un sort pour récupérer sa chaussure mais à cause des restrictions apposées par le ministère cela lui était impossible. Il restait donc planté comme un i, furieux et jurant, devant le malheureux arbre où s'était réfugié Pattenrond.

Même Allen, de derrière ses volets, se mordait violemment les lèvres pour ne pas se faire remarquer, le rire menaçant de le submerger.

Il tendit l'oreille pendant le quart d'heure qui suivit, Ron finalement escalada tant bien que mal l'arbre après quelques échecs et reprit son bien. Et à ce qu'il entendait il n'était pas le seul à trouver cette scène hilarante, certains ne se retenant pas d'hurler de rire.

Puis quand le groupe de sorciers fut parti de la maison Allen entendit le pas lourd d'un homme adulte montant les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. C'était Sirius.

« _Ce chat est génial, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-il avec malice tout en s'asseyant tranquillement sur la chaise du bureau.

_Je crois que j'aime bien ce monde. Il est divertissant, avoua son vis-à-vis.

_Heureux de l'apprendre jeune homme !

_ Les autres sont partis chercher leurs fournitures scolaires ?

_ Tout à fait. Toi, tu as de la chance, Dumbledore s'est occupé de tout. On les a cachées dans un placard à la cave. Moi ou quelqu'un te les sortira le jour du grand départ.

_ Merci Sirius. J'apprécie les efforts que vous faites.

_Décidément… Tu es un bon garçon. Pas la peine de me remercier. Tu es un invité et tout invité doit être traité avec respect. C'est la règle. »

Allen sourit, imité par Sirius. Celui-ci trouvait définitivement qu'Allen était quelqu'un de bien. Tout le contraire de l'impression que lui donnait.

L'albinos resta silencieux, sans doute pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, puis prit finalement la parole d'un air grave et sérieux. C'est celui-ci qui interpellait tant Sirius. Il était bien trop mature pour appartenir à un adolescent.

« _Sirius. Tant que vous êtes là, je vais vous mettre en garde contre les dangers des Akuma. Vous devez veiller à faire passer le mot à vos collègues. Je n'ai pas pu en parler durant notre rencontre alors je compte sur vous.

_Je t'écoute.

_Si vous vous retrouvez face à un Akuma, fuyez. Ils ne viennent pas de cette dimension et sont des anomalies par rapport à son fonctionnement. Ils ne sont donc pas sensibles à la magie. Ou alors très peu. Je tâtonne encore à propos de ça. La façon dont l'Akuma vous tue est simple. Il vous empoisonne par ses obus. Si vous êtes touché ou même frôlé, c'est la fin. Le virus des Akumas est extrêmement mortel, sauf pour les symbiotiques. Voilà pourquoi je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser mon corps comme rempart si c'était nécessaire. Méfiez-vous aussi de leur intelligence. Jusque-là, ils étaient très solitaires dans leur façon de se battre mais la dernière fois, je me suis aperçu qu'ils combattaient en groupe soudé. Ils sont donc beaucoup plus dangereux.

_C'est bien vrai ce que tu me dis ?

_C'est la pure vérité. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à ce que son invité venait de lui révéler. C'était des informations très intéressantes mais surtout vitales. Il devait à tout prix en parler au directeur de Poudlard. Maintenant.

« _Allen ! l'interpella-t-il, puis-je te laisser seul à la maison cet après-midi ? Je vais profiter de ce temps libre pour rapporter toutes ces informations à Dumbledore, on pourra ainsi en discuter et surtout mettre en place des stratégies pour parer à ces nouveaux risques.

_Je vous en prie. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. »

L'homme alors bondit de son siège et dévala quatre à quatre les marches grinçantes de la vieille demeure des Black, puis saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et disparu dans les flammes vertes.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en avait fallu pour le dire, Sirius s'était littéralement volatilisé dans la nature et Allen, toujours au grenier mais devinant que l'homme avait quitté la maison d'une quelconque manière, soupira.

Pendant ce temps, le Tiky miniaturisé rigolait le plus discrètement possible, ce monde à son goût était vraiment drôle. Road se serait bien plu ici : de la magie et son Allen chéri.

Ce dernier – se retrouvant à nouveau seul – décida de profiter de sa tranquillité en faisant une visite de la bâtisse qui l'hébergeait.

Les escaliers menant au grenier étaient terriblement étroits et il lui fallut faire appel à tout l'équilibre qu'il possédait pour ne pas vautrer et s'étaler comme une crêpe (façon bien peu agréable de mourir lorsque l'on a un monde à sauver).

Pour commencer son exploration Allen était tout d'abord descendu à la cuisine, le seul endroit qu'il connaissait un tant soit peu, il avait en effet décidé de visiter cet endroit en partant du bas, pouvant ainsi découvrir étage par étage la maison des Black qui en possédait cinq. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait la cuisine et les pièces de service comme la buanderie, l'endroit où Kreattur dormait et diverses salles où était rangé tout le matériel nécessaire à l'entretien de la maison. Le premier étage se composait d'une enfilade de salons de réception, qui autrefois avait dû accueillir de nombreuses fêtes réunissant tout l'aristocratie sang-pure. Se trouvaient aussi à ce niveau-là la salle de musique et le bureau du chef de famille, cependant toutes ces pièces étaient depuis longtemps abandonnées et condamnées, et l'Ordre jugeant que ce n'était pas nécessaire de les nettoyer les avait laissé en l'état. Montant encore une volée de marches, il se retrouva à l'étage où dormaient les membres de l'Ordre et qui avait dû être celui des chambres d'invités. Il ouvrit une porte et arriva dans ce qu'il reconnut comme étant la chambre des deux jeunes sorciers– Harry et Ron, s'il se souvenait bien de leur nom.

Il trouva également la chambre des jumeaux – qui semblaient être de sacrés farceurs – et qu'Allen trouva très en désordre. Il se promit mentalement de ne jamais leur laisser les commandes de l'Arche – de toute façon, il n'y avait aucune chance que ça arrive.

Puis il monta encore un étage, chaque porte qu'il ouvrait donnait sur des pièces décrépies et poussiéreuses. Après avoir fouiné un peu partout il comprit que toutes les salles qu'il visitait constituaient en réalité les appartements des maîtres de maison. Il continua d'errer dans les couloirs comme une âme en peine, ne sachant pas trop quoi regarder et ouvrant parfois certaines portes au hasard pour tomber sur des pièces plus ou moins hallucinantes qui le forçaient quelque fois à refermer violemment la porte.

Très choqué par une pièce où une multitude de livres volaient en tous sens, Allen monta finalement au cinquième étage, le seul qui lui restait à visiter. Il se jura que c'était le dernier endroit où il vadrouillait et qu'après il retournerait à la lecture de son livre sur la magie.

Avisant une porte où avait été accrochée une plaque dorée poussiéreuse, il tourna la poignée et entra dans une pièce sombre qui semblait a priori normale. Elle semblait cependant ne pas avoir été nettoyée depuis des lustres. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas été occupée ?

Il pressa l'interrupteur magique proche de la porte et contempla en silence la pièce maintenant éclairée. Celle-ci était incontestablement grande, peinte dans des tons verts et sombres, ce qui lui conférait une atmosphère un peu inquiétante et solitaire. Il vit un grand lit à baldaquins assortis aux couleurs de la chambre. La couleur foncée du bois des meubles assombrissait la pièce malgré la lumière. Les murs étaient complétement nus, sans rien de personnel dessus. Le bureau était rempli de livres de toutes formes possibles, plus ou moins gros, qui envahissaient le peu d'espace que le meuble permettait. Allen aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il y en avait aussi dans les tiroirs. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux ouvrages présents sur le bureau. Ils semblaient compliqués à lire et arboraient des titres qu'Allen ne comprenait pas – son niveau de connaissance de ce monde étant assez limité malgré tous les livres qu'Albus lui avait donné. Avec tout ce qu'il avait englouti, il comprenait un peu mieux le fonctionnement de ce monde mais il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec la magie.

Il jeta un regard vers la table de nuit, juste à droite du lit, il s'y trouvait une photographie animée trônant au centre du meuble, à côté d'un énième livre. La curiosité l'emporta sur la politesse et il s'avança pour détailler du regard l'étrange cadre mobile – il décida d'arrêter de compter le nombre de choses incroyables qu'il voyait. Au dos, il put lire que la photo datait de 1975, il y avait aussi écrit dessus _Regulus en attrapeur avec sa nouvelle équipe._ Dans la photo se tenait un groupe de jeunes adolescents habillés en vert et argent avec des… balais à la main. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir lu quelque part que les sorciers les utilisaient pour voler. Pour le coup, il avait cru que l'auteur avait fait de l'humour avant de se souvenir que ce ne pouvait être qu'une bizarrerie de plus auquel il n'arriverait jamais à se faire. Le groupe était assez souriant quoique l'un deux semblait plus calme que les autres. Ledit garçon calme était plus grand que la plupart de ses coéquipiers et assez maigre pour sa taille. Ses longs cheveux noirs se perdaient dans ses vêtements verts et argent et il contemplait l'objectif d'un air fier et maîtrisé. Son allure était noble et il se tenait droit comme un des gentlemen qu'Allen voyait et admirait tant quand il était encore avec Mana, et ce, même si la photographie et ses camarades bougeaient. Il demeurait stoïque et impressionnant. Allen ne voyait pas très bien la couleur de ses yeux mais il aurait penché pour du gris. Il ressemblait assez à Sirius et Allen en déduit immédiatement qu'ils étaient frères et il comprit enfin à qui cette chambre appartenait.

Il avisa ensuite un livre à côté de la photo qui dégageait une atmosphère aussi putride et sombre que les pièces abandonnées de la maison. Il lut son titre avec lenteur. _Les arcanes de la magie noire_. Les choses qu'il avait retenu à ce sujet indiquaient que la magie noire était mal vue dans ce monde et constituait une des plus grandes terreurs de la population sorcière puisqu'elle semblait, selon les légendes, avoir donné naissance à un monstre horrible et maléfique, Allen n'en savait pas plus que ça, n'ayant pas approfondi le sujet.

Ce livre déplut à l'albinos et il choisit de le reposer sans se risquer à l'ouvrir. Qui sait ce qu'il y trouverait et qu'il ne voulait pas savoir.

En le reposant, deux ou trois feuilles s'échappèrent de l'ouvrage et tombèrent au sol. Jurant devant son ennuyante maladresse, il se baissa pour les ramasser et ses yeux déchiffrèrent instinctivement les lignes qui y étaient tracées.

Il pouvait y lire un texte écrit à la première personne qui semblait venir d'un journal intime mais dont juste ces pages-là avaient été arrachées du cahier.

_Je regrette. Comment ai-je pu me laisser entraîner là-dedans ? Si j'avais su plus tôt, j'en aurais parlé à Dumbledore ou quelqu'un qui aurait pu m'aider et me protéger. Mais maintenant, je sais que c'est trop tard. Une vie de Mangemort ne me convient pas, mais que puis-je y faire ? La fuite est impossible et je n'ai aucun endroit où me réfugier. Je suis plongé dans un océan de ténèbres qui me submergent._

_J'avais cru que tout irait bien, que mes rêves seraient enfin réalisés mais rien de tout cela ne s'est produit. Je me suis engagé mais j'aimerais tout recommencer maintenant. Tourner la page et partir loin. J'en ai assez d'être utilisé, maltraité et forcé d'accomplir des gestes contraires à mes convictions._

Allen avisa une seconde feuille qui semblait être tirée du même journal.

_Jamais je ne lui donnerai les formules. Il pourra toujours me menacer et essayer de me briser, cela n'arrivera pas. Qui sait ce qu'il en fera. Je préfère les donner à Dumbledore. Lui, au moins, en fera bon usage. Il doit veiller à ce que jamais Voldemort ne mette la main dessus. Pour notre monde. Pour le leur. De toute manière je connais désormais le point faible de Voldemort, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tout cela ne se finisse._

Allen était captivé par ce qu'il lisait. Des sentiments agités se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il avait tellement de questions. Qu'est-ce qu'un mangemort ? Qui est Voldemort ? Son point faible ? Et quelles sont ces formules qui semblent si importantes ?

Il soupira face à son manque de réponses.

Il retourna la feuille pour poursuivre sa lecture mais entendit soudainement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des voix bien connues résonner dans les escaliers.

Sans demander son reste, il remit vite les feuilles dans le livre et sortit en fermant la porte pour remonter dans sa chambre discrètement. Il avait bien fait de se dépêcher car quelques secondes plus tard, les adolescents étaient partout dans la maison, gloussant et riant après leur sortie au Chemin de Traverse.

Le cœur battant, il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux pour tenter de se détendre. Il bénit sa vitesse de réaction qui venait de le sauver d'une bien mauvaise passe et se dit qu'il avait assez joué au casse-cou pour aujourd'hui.

Déjà qu'il avait pénétré de façon tout à fait indiscrète dans la chambre du frère de son hôte…

Il attrapa un livre, qu'il avait laissé sur sa table de nuit improvisée et entama le 26ème chapitre de l'histoire de Poudlard, qu'il trouvait fort intéressante. Sa mésaventure du jour lui avait bien fait voir qu'il n'en savait pas assez sur cet univers excentrique et cela le motivait à toujours plus essayer de le comprendre.

~*~0~*~

Tyki commençait à être sérieusement en manque de nicotine. Il aurait beaucoup donné contre une bonne cigarette de sa marque préférée mais un grand nombre d'obstacles impossibles à franchir l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait. Sa couverture, sa méconnaissance de ce monde, son manque d'argent, sa mission… et même le fait de penser à toutes ces choses stressantes aggravait son manque. Le danger de la cigarette, c'était qu'on ne pouvait pas s'en passer.

Avec un soupire résigné, il grimpa discrètement sur le bureau de la chambre, caché des yeux perspicaces du gamin blanc. Même transformé en porte-clés ridicule, il pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs de Noé, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose.

Allen lisait, s'arrêtait quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de lire, replongeait dans son livre et recommençait ce manège encore et encore. Inlassablement. Il y avait quelque chose de très agréable à le voir se perdre entre les lignes d'un livre, contempler ses tics lorsqu'il était concentré. Par exemple, il mordillait la chair de sa lèvre inférieure et fronçait les sourcils à certains passages où il faisait travailler sa mémoire pour analyser et retenir une information qu'il jugeait importante. Il incarnait l'étudiant parfait. Sérieux et appliqué.

Tyki était fasciné par cette image du garçon attentif et instruit tout en se demandant combien de facettes différentes ce gamin pouvait avoir.

Vers vingt-deux heures, le jeune adolescent referma son livre, retenant le numéro du chapitre à défaut de disposer d'un marque-page et le déposa sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit.

Avec un grand bâillement fatigué, le jeune garçon se déshabilla pour aller dormir, ne gardant qu'une chemise qui lui faisait office de pyjama et un sous-vêtement parce qu'il avait trop chaud pour mettre autre chose. L'été était une saison impardonnable si on aimait l'hiver et la fraicheur. Et Allen aimait les hivers. C'était la saison où Mana l'avait pris sous son toit.

Apparemment épuisé par la fatigue, le sauveur ne mit pas longtemps à sombrer dans les abysses du sommeil.

Comme Odette dans le Lac des cygnes, la nuit était le seul moment où Tyki pouvait se risquer à reprendre sa véritable apparence.

Il redevint normal après avoir prononcé la formule ridicule créée par sa petite sœur – Road, tes jours sont comptés – et il s'assit en prenant toute la place restante sur le matelas pour contempler le garçon correctement. Il aimait l'observer dormir car c'était dans ces moments-là que son visage se détendait enfin complètement. Oui, car à chaque fois que lui et Tyki se croisaient, le jeune garçon était toujours stressé pour une raison ou pour une autre (il faut dire que rencontrer un ennemi aussi dangereux que lui n'était pas vraiment apaisant).

A ce moment-ci, ses yeux étaient clos et les traits de son visage adoucis par le sommeil. Il respirait calmement, soulevant délicatement sa poitrine dans un geste répétitif et régulier. Sa petite bouche rosé s'ouvrait et se fermait en synchronisation avec les mouvements de sa poitrine.

La vue d'Allen lui procurait un doux sentiment qui chassait toute pensée parasite dans son esprit. Il pourrait rester ainsi à jamais.

Il n'y avait rien à faire, Tyki était inexorablement attiré comme un aimant à ce garçon. S'il pouvait rester ainsi... un enfant innocent que la guerre épargnerait. Plume délicate qui vole vers un ailleurs où il fait bon vivre.

Loin de son bras dévastateur et de ses cicatrices trop présentes.

Il savait qu'il y avait en Allen l'adulte trop vite mûri et l'orphelin solitaire qui se s'affrontaient, le premier rejetant le deuxième au fond de son esprit, dans les souvenirs qu'il voulait oublier.

Tyki eut le soudain besoin de toucher cette peau blanche. Quand bien même il savait cela dangereux, c'était un besoin pressant qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Il risquait de réveiller Allen et celui-ci paniquerait, et ainsi sa mission serait mise en péril si un des gamins était alerté par le bruit. Mais il savait que s'il ne touchait pas maintenant à cette peau irrésistible il aurait des regrets, qu'importe que cela fût la peau de son ennemi. Une notion qui n'avait pas d'importance pour lui.

Tyki exerça une très légère pression sur les lèvres du garçon, une pression délicate et douce, presque indiscernable. Le Noé du plaisir sentit qu'il avait franchi une grande étape. Il avait beau vouloir coucher avec le jeune homme – et il n'avait aucune honte à l'avouer – Tyki ne voulait pas le faire sans le consentement du plus jeune. Allen était trop important pour lui pour qu'il fasse cela d'une manière peu orthodoxe. Il devait faire en sorte que l'exorciste tombe sous son charme et ce, même s'il devait attendre longtemps.

C'était les inlassables paroles qu'il se répétait mais le désir était si ample qu'il se demanda combien de temps il allait tenir sans prendre le plus jeune maintenant. Voilà un nouveau défi pour le portugais. Mais il se demandait si cela comptait s'il se contentait d'embrasser un peu le garçon. Ce n'était pas vraiment du viol après tout. Juste quelques marques de tendresse… Alors il se mit à déboutonner les trois premiers boutons de la chemise d'Allen.

« Juste des baisers… » Se répétait-il comme si cela pouvait l'arrêter.

Retenant de peu son sourire pervers et psychopathe ainsi que ses pulsions, Tyki parsema le corps fluet du garçon de baisers silencieux. Il sentait le parfum fruité de son gel douche et la propre odeur de l'adolescent.

Plus il continuait et plus il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter. Mais à chaque fois qu'il voulait se retirer, un soupire d'aise du garçon le faisait rester. Malgré le fait qu'il dormait, il percevait vaguement la bouche chaude de quelqu'un sur sa peau dénudée. Et Tyki aimait penser qu'il ressentait et cherchait sa présence.

« Ty… ki. »

Deux syllabes. Deux syllabes qui stoppèrent nettes le Noé. Allen était réveillé et il allait se rendre compte de la situation. Le plan avait échoué. C'était la fin.

Du moins, ce fut ce que se disait Tyki mais il eut beau attendre, aucun autre son ne lui parvint. Il releva la tête et constata que le garçon sommeillait toujours. Donc… il l'avait senti même dans le pays des songes ?

« Tyki… »

Encore une fois.

Il avait expiré son nom du bout des lèvres. Et pas comme les autres fois où son ton révélait du mépris ou de la crainte, (certes, Tyki l'avait tué mais c'était du passé, non ?) le ton qu'il utilisait en plein combat. Non… le ton de la tendresse et de la plaisir. C'était un simple souffle…

Allen commença à émettre quelques gémissements qui étonnèrent Tyki. Pourquoi cette réaction ?

Et le Noé comprit qu'il avait déclenché quelque chose chez Allen. Le plus jeune était en train de faire un rêve humide. A cause de Tyki. Ou plutôt grâce à lui voulait-t-il penser.

Il observa la petite silhouette se tordre de plaisir sous lui. Les gémissements devinrent plus irréguliers et Tyki se demandait ce qu'il était en train de faire subir à Allen pour qu'il réagisse comme ça. Si Road avait été là, il lui aurait demandé s'il pouvait plonger dans ses rêves pour y assister mais la Noé du Rêve n'étant pas là, il fallait faire sans.

« Tyki… »

Les sons continuaient, et le vrai Tyki Mikk continuait à embrasser la gorge pâlotte du garçonnet qui se montrait assez réceptif. L'homme décida d'aider Allen à se soulager et il glissa sournoisement son genou entre les jambes de la du gamin qui émit un profond soupir de plaisir.

Tyki s'amusait comme un fou à torturer son compagnon. Jusque-là, il ignorait qu'il faisait ce genre de rêves. Il avait l'air tellement innocent et sérieux en toutes circonstances qu'il était dur de s'imaginer ce petit bout de chou dans une situation pareille. Dommage qu'il dormît, Tyki aurait voulu lui faire _réellement_ subir les choses dont il rêvait.

Le Noé approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Allen pour murmurer :

« Shônen… »

Et il caressa son oreille.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Allen laissa échapper un soupir qui le ravit.

« Encore, s'il te plaît… »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage bronzé du Noé. Il en voulait plus ? Et bien… c'est lui qui l'avait demandé. Suivant la demande du plus jeune, Tyki embrassa son oreille et lui lécha avant d'aller titiller son lobe qu'il mordilla affectueusement, le léchant de temps à autre, encouragé par ses gémissements. Il en vint facilement à la conclusion qu'Allen Walker était très sensible de l'oreille et le plus vieux se félicita d'avoir trouvé une zone érogène de son petit protégé.

Son genou bougea pour caresser l'entrejambe d'Allen. Il sentait que celui-ci allait venir, simplement par ces quelques attouchements. En effet, il n'était pas le Noé du plaisir pour rien.

« Tyki… » prononça pour la dernière fois Allen.

Il avait réussi. Il l'avait fait sans même qu'il ne se réveille. Repoussant son instinct de Noé, à qui il résistait depuis le début d'ailleurs, il se hissa sur ses deux jambes et s'achemina jusqu'à la petite salle de bain aménagée pour Allen grâce à la magie et il s'assit sur le carrelage tout en soufflant pour se calmer. Maintenant c'était à lui de se soulager.

~*~0~*~

Le lendemain matin, ce fut les pépiements des oiseaux qui réveillèrent Allen. Complétement remis de sa fatigue, il s'étira les muscles en baillant, faisant craquer ses os endoloris. Vraisemblablement, il avait dormi dans la même position toute la nuit et ressentait des picotements un peu partout dans ses ligaments.

Ce fut durant cette action qu'il se rendit compte d'un petit problème dans la partie sud de son corps. En bref, il avait eu une érection nocturne et cela le fit bien rougir.

Il siffla, agacé, avant de se lever pour nettoyer ce gâchis. Il fila sous la douche sans demander son reste et se sentit obligé d'insister sur sa toilette.

A peine habillé et prêt pour une nouvelle journée, ses oreilles perçurent du mouvement et un léger son venant sûrement du troisième étage. Son instinct lui souffla dit que c'était aujourd'hui le jour du départ.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas fait la grasse matinée.

En bas, c'était la pagaille pour certains.

Persuadée que ses enfants avaient forcément oublié quelque chose, Molly mit sens dessus dessous toute la maison pour refaire la liste de ce qu'ils avaient à en emporter.

Elle cherchait ce qu'ils avaient laissé sans même être sûre qu'ils avaient oublié quelque chose. Sirius et les enfants la regardaient, rigolant plus ou moins discrètement.

« _Au lieu de perdre votre temps, aidez-moi à réfléchir ! leur lança-t-elle.

_Je te donnerais volontiers mon cerveau, maman… » commença Fred.

_...Mais ça risque d'être dur ! » finit George.

Les ignorant totalement, Molly rajusta la chemise de sa fille avec un amour réellement touchant. Elle avait pomponné ses enfants pour qu'ils soient tous présentables.

Harry aimait beaucoup cette femme. Si seulement il avait pu connaître sa mère…

Il chassa ces pensées, pourquoi ressasser cela ? Il était bien ainsi et Molly incarnait très bien le rôle de sa seconde mère. Sa vie était très heureuse – quoiqu'un peu bizarre mais, après tout… qu'est-ce que la normalité ?

Il sourit et alla se servir à boire dans la cuisine. Molly pouvait bien recoiffer Ron sans lui.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le décor du dehors. Le soleil brillait fort mais plus autant qu'avant, preuve que l'été reculait peu à peu. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les oiseaux de pépier entre eux, perchés à leurs branches verdoyantes. Puis, Harry cru distinguer une chose anormale dans les feuillages verts.

C'était… doré.

Et rond.

Mais cela disparut aussi vite qu'il l'avait vue.

Clignant des yeux, Harry fit l'inventaire de toutes les créatures magiques qu'il connaissait dans l'espoir de trouver à quoi correspondait cette… chose.

Il ne trouva aucune réponse.

« _Harry ! appela la jeune Hermione. On va partir, tu es prêt ?

_Euh… oui. » hésita-t-il avant de se reconcentrer sur son verre d'eau dont il avait renversé un peu le contenu sur le carrelage. Il essuya sa bêtise avec un froncement de sourcils. Cette mystérieuse créature lui causait bien des soucis.

Sa tâche achevée, il revint parmi ses camarades et fit ses adieux à certaines personnes qu'il ne reverrait pas avant longtemps.

Fol Œil était déjà parti pour finir les préparatifs qu'il avait à accomplir à l'école et voilà que les plus jeunes aussi quittaient la demeure.

Sirius se sentait triste à cette idée. Ainsi, cette vie familiale touchait à sa fin. Mais il savait également que tout cela recommencerait l'année suivante. Cette projection dans l'avenir le fit sourire. Il avait hâte d'y être.

Timcampy voletait librement dans les airs, sans savoir qu'un certain Harry Potter l'avait entraperçut durant sa balade. Il avait simplement voulu se dégourdir un peu les ailes dans le peu de nature que la rue et ses arbres offraient.

Il monta jusqu'à la chambre d'Allen et vit celui-ci prêt à partir, une valise à ses côtés.

Il attendit près de la porte jusqu'à entendre le claquement significatif de la porte d'entrée se refermant. Puis, quelques minutes après, un bruit très étrange qu'il avait déjà entendu se fit entendre. C'était Sirius qui avait fait se même bruit la veille lorsqu'il avait utilisé la poudre de cheminette.

Cela signifiait donc que quelqu'un d'autre venait d'entrer dans la maison par la cheminée.

Il entendit des pas lents et maitrisés gravir les marches menant à la chambre aménagée où il séjournait.

Par réflexe, il s'éloigna de la porte quand celle-ci commença à s'ouvrir.

« Enchantée. » annonça une vielle femme qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Elle avait une allure sévère mais gracieuse. Des petites lunettes trônaient sur son nez et elle s'avança vers le garçon surpris.

« _Nous nous connaissons ? demanda ce dernier.

_Non, pas encore, répondit la femme. Je suis Minerva Mcgonagall. Peut-être qu'Albus Dumbledore vous a parlé de moi. Je fais partie des personnes au courant de votre identité et je suis également professeur de métamorphose à l'école de magie de Poudlard. Si vous avez des questions que vous ne pouvez poser à Dumbledore pour diverses raisons, vous pouvez vous tourner vers moi. Et je tiens aussi à vous remercier personnellement pour ce que vous faites pour nous. Je me doute bien qu'être si loin de chez vous doit être éprouvant. N'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi, Allen Walker.

_Tout le plaisir est pour moi professeur, répondit le jeune homme. Je suppose que si vous êtes ici, c'est pour m'accompagner jusqu'à la gare ?

_Bien vu, jeune homme. Je ne pourrai pas vous accompagner jusqu'au train car les animaux sont interdits s'ils sont en liberté. Je vous laisserai donc vous débrouiller à la gare. »

Allen n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« _Les animaux… vous dites ?

_Je suis professeur de métamorphose, » lui rappela-t-elle avant de se transformer en chat, sous les yeux ébahis de l'invité.

Revenue ensuite à sa forme humaine, Minerva s'autorisa un petit sourire satisfait en voyant les yeux pétillants d'intérêt du garçon.

« _Vous apprendrez quelques petits tours de ce genre pendant l'année, lui promit-elle.

_Génial… souffla-t-il. Mais pourquoi n'y allez-vous pas en tant qu'humaine ?

_Etant une professeure assez connue, les élèves pourraient me reconnaître et se demander ce que je fais avec vous. Normalement, Alastor Maugrey aurait dû être votre accompagnateur mais nous avons disons… quelques problèmes en ce moment et il a été mobilisé. Etes-vous prêt à y aller, jeune homme ? »

Allen fit le vide dans sa tête.

Enfin. C'était enfin le grand jour. Sa mission commençait vraiment maintenant.

« _Oui professeur, répondit-il, un grand sourire étalé sur son visage d'adolescent.

_Dans ce cas, prenez vos affaires. _Monsieur le destructeur d'Akumas_. »

* * *

**End of chapter!**

**C'est la fin de la petite vie sympathique dans le grenier. L'école t'attend, mon très cher Allen.**

**Bon... mon lime est assez... étrange... mais tant pis! Je ferais dix fois mieux la prochaine fois! Non! Cent fois mieux! Non! Mille f.../se prend une baffe magistrale qui l'envoie bouler dix mètres plus loin/!**

**Merci d'avoir lu et je vous attend au chapitre d'après (bon... en fait, c'est vous qui m'attendez mais on va chipoter sur les détails)!**

**Bisou!**


	4. Chapter IV: Une arrivée sans grabuge

**Mission destruction**

**Bien le bonjour, chers lecteurs adoré d'amour que j'aim.../discourt sans fin dont nous vous faisons grâce/**

**Dix minutes plus tard:**

**... je poste enfin le chapitre quatre et je commence le cinq (maintenant que les vacances nous font le plaisir d'être là, on p't'être en profiter un peu pour avancer). Donc, ce chapitre constitue l'arrivée d'Allen à Poudlard (et avant ça, le train).**

**Je vous épargne mon spoil censuré incompréhensible, ça ne servirait à rien (si! a vous faire languir un peu plus!)**

**Je lance une vague de merci à Enna, en espérant qu'elle sache nager parce que je crois que le tsunami arrive (que quelqu'un m'empêche de faire ces blagues à deux balles! Pitié!) et cette vague s'en va noyer tous mes chers lecteurs! (bah oui, je tue ceux que je remercie. C'est logique!)**

**Sans plus de cérémonies, je vous laisse découvrir cette splendeur!... (en fait, ça, c'est à vous d'en juger...)**

**P.S.: Merci pour vos reviews~!**

**P.S.S: Au cas où vous avez un doute, rien ne m'appartient!**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Allen était fasciné par cette immense gare. Elle était splendide – il pensait ainsi car il n'en avait jamais vu de telle dans son monde. Bien qu'il y eût une foule dense qui remplissait ces lieux, il parvenait à suivre le professeur Mcgonagall, récemment métamorphosée en une chatte tigrée, qui tranquillement se baladait au milieu des humains bruyants. Il n'était pas sûr que les animaux en liberté fussent acceptés dans les gares mais la femme semblait avoir un sacré don pour la discrétion.

Autant la laisser faire et la suivre.

Allen poussait son chariot où étaient disposées ses nombreuses fournitures scolaires dont il ne connaissait pas encore le nom (il allait devoir trouver le temps de demander à quelqu'un quelques explications). Il avait reçu plusieurs manuels qu'il rêvait de feuilleter par curiosité. Il avait aussi entraperçu la couverture d'un livre de botanique, celle de l'histoire de la magie ou encore celle d'un bouquin de métamorphose. Il sentait une certaine excitation monter dans son esprit en pensant à tout ce qu'il allait vivre pendant cette année scolaire. Mais il n'oubliait pas sa mission pour autant. Ce serait une grossière erreur de sa part.

Sa rêverie fut interrompue par une main à la poigne forte qui venait de lui saisir l'épaule.

C'était le contrôleur qui l'apostrophait avec un froncement de sourcils, quelque peu contrarié. Allen se demanda ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour le rendre aussi énervé.

« Monsieur, commença le contrôleur, les animaux en liberté ne sont pas acceptés ici. »

_Et merde…_ pensa Allen en soupirant.

Il jeta un regard contrarié au chat qui se courba, les yeux fixés à ceux de l'exorciste puis la magicienne transformée bondit dans ses bras et atterrit près de son oreille. Un très léger murmure fut entendu par le garçon.

« Désolée, Mr Walker. Nos chemins se séparent ici mais nous nous retrouverons à Poudlard. Je ne peux que vous laissez trouver la voie 9 ¾ par vous-même. »

Allen lui fit un sourire de remerciement avant que la femme ne bondisse de ses bras pour courir et disparaître loin dans la foule.

Pour le coup, le contrôleur ne savait que dire. Il en venait à se demander si la bestiole était vraiment son chat ou avait juste voulu visiter la gare. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait plus de motif pour l'enguirlander plus longtemps.

« Désolé pour le dérangement, s'excusa Allen. Cela ne se reproduira pas.

_J'espère bien, jeune homme. Les règles sont les règles.

_Oui, pardon monsieur. Et… s'il-vous-plait… hésita-t-il.

_Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ?

_Sauriez-vous où se trouve la voie 9 ¾ ? »

A partir de ce moment, Allen put contempler la rapidité à laquelle peut mettre un visage à changer de couleur. Il passa du beige au rouge en une misérable petite seconde.

« Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ?! Chaque année, vous vous passez le mot pour me faire la blague ou quoi ?! Y en a marre ! Inventez-vous de nouveaux canulars au lieu de recycler les vieux ! Et cessez de me prendre pour un crétin ! Alors foutez le camp de ma vue avant que je ne m'énerve davantage ! »

La tirade apeura l'exorciste – qui avait pourtant vu pire au cours de son existence – et il se hâta de disparaître dans la foule où il joua des coudes pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son point de rendez-vous.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'existait aucun quai 9¾ entre celui portant le numéro 9 et le dixième. Et même dans son monde aucun quai n'était dénommé ainsi, voilà pourquoi il avait été très sceptique à l'entente de l'endroit où il devait se rendre.

_Satané monde magique !_ jura-t-il en abandonnant sa politesse légendaire. _Je n'ai plus qu'à faire travailler mon cerveau pour tenter pour trouver une solution. Réfléchissons. Si je vais étudier dans une école magique, ça signifie que d'autres élèves vont prendre le train. Si je les trouve, je pourrais les suivre et arriver au quai 9 ¾. Reste plus qu'à les trouver… Voyons voir… S'ils vont aussi à Poudlard, ils doivent avoir pleins de grosses valises et une bestiole quelconque qui dépasse._

Allen imagina quelques instants à quoi ces sorciers devraient ressembler et passa en revue tous les adolescents qu'il pouvait voir dans cette masse grouillante de bruit.

C'était un travail laborieux parce qu'il ne devait absolument pas se tromper de convoi. Ce serait catastrophique et sa réputation d'exorciste en prendrait un coup – un destructeur d'akuma qui se perd dans une gare… le summum du ridicule !

Son regard se posa sur un petit groupe composé de trois ou quatre jeunes adolescentes d'environ quinze ans qui discutaient joyeusement avec leur charriot devant elles. La première qu'il vit était celle qui correspondait le mieux à son image type de l'étudiant de Poudlard. Elle avait sur son porte-bagage une très grande valise brune qui semblait bien remplie ainsi qu'un hibou brun en cage. Celui-ci avait une allure quelque peu étrange. Il passait son temps à regarder de tous les côté et ouvrir ses yeux noirs en grand, comme s'il voyait quelque chose de spécial. Ce comportement était assez… déstabilisant. On avait l'impression que le hibou était atteint de schizophrénie et qu'il fuyait les fantômes.

Il aperçut aussi un bout de tissu qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'étoffe de la fameuse cape noire des sorciers dépasser de son sac de voyage, ce qui l'encouragea à la suivre.

La fille semblait d'humeur joviale et racontait ses vacances à ses amies qui l'écoutaient avec un sourire amusé. Une autre prit la parole pour s'exprimer à son tour. Elles incarnaient à la perfection ce cliché des jeunes adolescentes qui riaient et vivaient. C'était agréable à regarder.

Le groupe déambula dans la gare jusqu'à s'arrêter près d'une colonne entre les voies 9 et 10, et où il y avait légèrement moins de monde.

Haussant un sourcil dubitatif, Allen se dit qu'il avait fait erreur et que ces jeunes filles n'allaient pas à Poudlard malgré ce qu'il avait pensé. Un soupir parvint à franchir ses lèvres et il baissa la tête tristement, prêt à repartir en quête d'une autre personne à suivre. Mais soudainement une des filles se mit à courir en direction de la colonne de briques à toute vitesse.

Stupéfié, Allen attendit le choc qui ne vint jamais. A la place, le corps élancé de la charmante jeune fille disparut dans le mur sans que personne n'y fît attention.

Et une adolescente suivit le mouvement en imitant celle qui l'avait précédée. Puis ce fut au tour de la jeune blonde joyeuse de courir vers l'épais pilier de pierre.

Allen était abasourdi. Elles venaient de littéralement traverser le mur !

Et le pire, ce fut qu'il ne resta choqué que quelques secondes à peine, son esprit venant de lui rappeler que ce monde était doté de la magie et que ce genre de choses était tout bonnement normal. Il allait devoir s'y faire. Traverser les murs était simplement conforme aux règles de cet univers et il n'avait certainement pas son mot à dire.

Exaspéré qu'on ne l'ait pas prévenu plus tôt, l'exorciste se plaça devant le mur et le regarda comme s'il était face à un ennemi invincible. Résolu à mener sa mission à bien, ses pas l'emmenèrent naturellement en avant et avant qu'il n'eût pu s'en rendre compte, il était déjà de l'autre côté.

L'ambiance lui parut différente. Tout d'abord, toutes les personnes présentes se hâtaient car l'heure du départ approchait, ce qui fit qu'Allen eut un mal fou à atteindre le train.

Par mesure de précaution, il avait relevé la capuche de son blouson pour cacher ses cheveux blancs, sachant pertinemment que les humains n'étaient pas très à l'aise avec l'albinisme, et aussi afin de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Ses affaires avaient été mises dans un porte-bagage et il n'avait gardé que sa cape de sorcier sous le bras pour se changer ultérieurement.

Il ajusta bien sa capuche sur sa tête et de son regard clair, il contempla l'intérieur des compartiments à la recherche d'un coin tranquille où il pourrait se reposer.

Sur son chemin, il aperçut un grand garçon dont les cheveux noirs épais semblaient rétifs à tout peigne et qui était accoudé à la fenêtre, ne prenant pas la peine de trouver un compartiment pour se poser. La tête négligemment calée par un bras, il regardait la scène au-dehors. Il s'était appuyé sur sa jambe gauche, l'autre étant élégamment croisée. Le seul problème, c'était qu'il bloquait l'étroit chemin du wagon.

Mais heureusement, ce dernier remarqua la silhouette d'Allen et il se redressa pour le laisser passer.

Toujours encapuchonné, l'exorciste lui adressa une légère courbette de remerciement avant de le dépasser.

Le garçon le regardait sans chercher à voir son visage et il était complètement impassible ou tout du moins impénétrable, ne réagissant aucunement à son étrange manière de se comporter. Puis, le délaissant, il reprit sa contemplation silencieuse.

Pendant ce temps-là, Allen cherchait toujours un endroit où s'asseoir. Il mit bien cinq minutes à trouver un compartiment vide où s'installer, butant sur quelques personnes malpolies.

_Au moins, cela ressemble aux gares de mon monde_, se rassura-t-il.

Par la fenêtre, il voyait une foule de parents faire des signes à leurs enfants, ignorant le chahut qu'ils provoquaient et le mouvement de foule qu'ils créaient.

Le Poudlard-express commença à avancer avec lenteur, permettant aux derniers adieux de se faire – et certains parents couraient le long du train pour donner quelques dernières recommandations qui n'étaient pas forcément écoutées. Puis le train quitta enfin la gare et Allen posa sa tête contre le mur à côté de lui pour se reposer.

Timcampy sortit de sous sa capuche où il s'était sournoisement glissé et alla se poser dans sa paume ouverte.

Une petite sieste leur permettrait de digérer tous ces événements.

~*~0~*~

Harry ainsi que ses deux amis avaient perdu bien du temps en discutant avec Neville qui était parvenu à perdre sa baguette dans le compartiment où il était, ce qui était un véritable exploit en soit.

Animé d'une humeur clémente, le survivant s'était proposé pour l'aider et Hermione avait aussitôt suivi le mouvement. Quant à Ron, il avait fallu attendre qu'il s'arrête de rire pour qu'il s'y mette.

Après avoir retrouvée la fugitive à l'intérieur de la cape de sorcier du garçon, les trois amis se mirent en quête d'un compartiment où s'asseoir, acceptant avec gentillesse les nombreux remerciements de leur camarade qui venaient de retrouver son plus précieux bien.

Leur marche les mena vers le fond du train où les élèves se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Ils passèrent devant de nombreux compartiments pleins, et quand ils en virent un occupé seulement par une seule personne, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de s'y installer.

Fatigués par la recherche de la baguette de Neville, ils furent bien heureux de s'asseoir tranquillement, même si le compartiment ne leur était pas exclusivement réservé.

Harry lança un coup d'œil à l'inconnu endormi contre la fenêtre. Le mouvement du train avait altéré sa position et l'encapuchonné s'était retrouvé le dos de travers, la tête collée à la vitre. L'une de ses mains gantées abritait un objet aussi doré qu'un vif d'or d'où s'échappait des sortes de plumes en forme d'ailes. Impossible de déduire la nature de cette chose brillante. Le menton collé au torse, son visage était inaccessible à leur regard. La seule chose qu'on pouvait inférer était que l'inconnu était un homme. Quant à savoir l'âge qu'il avait, c'était une autre histoire.

« Je pense que c'est un élève, chuchota la jeune Hermione en désignant la cape de sorcier posée sur les genoux du garçon endormi, d'un geste rapide.

_Dommage qu'on ne voit pas sa tête, marmonna Ron. Il m'interpelle, celui-là. Ça ne fait même pas un quart d'heure qu'on est parti et il est déjà dans les vapes.

_Le sommeil, ça existe, gros malin, répliqua la jeune fille.

_Et le respect aussi », coupa Harry dans un soupir lassé.

Les deux acceptèrent de se taire pour laisser le garçon dormir sereinement. Et ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps que le train se mit à bouger de gauche à droite à cause de la trajectoire des rails qui n'étaient pas en ligne droite.

Désormais réveillé, le garçon se rassit correctement et se frotta machinalement les yeux de son bras droit. Encore ensommeillé, il marmonna pour lui-même :

« Zut… Je me suis endormi comme ça… puis, les ayant aperçu, il continua : oh ! Désolé ! Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que vous étiez rentrés !

_Ce n'est rien », annonça poliment Harry en déduisant par la juvénilité de cette voix l'âge de l'adolescent.

Ce dernier marmonna quelque chose comme quoi il avait oublié de retirer sa capuche et ôta celle-ci d'un coup rapide.

Ron poussa une légère exclamation devant l'apparence peu commune qu'avait leur camarade de compartiment.

Celui-ci vit la tête étonnée des adolescents et leur adressa un sourire confus.

« Pardon. Mon apparence doit vous dégoûter un peu.

_Mais pas du tout ! s'exclama Hermione. Ce n'est pas ta faute si ton visage est marqué d'une cicatrice ! Mais il n'y a rien de dégoûtant là-dedans !

_Je suis d'accord, annonça Harry. J'ai aussi une cicatrice alors je comprends.

_Mais comment tu t'es fait ça mon pauvre ? demanda Ron en ouvrant des yeux ronds comme des billes.

_Longue histoire, répondit le garçon. Mais je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec ça maintenant. Au fait, enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Allen Walker. »

Ron et lui échangèrent solennellement une poignée de mains.

« Ron Weasley. Et voici Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. »

Le manque de réaction du jeune Walker à l'entente de son nom choqua profondément Harry. En temps normal, quand on entendait parler de lui, il y avait des réactions, des froncements de sourcils, des passages de choc mais là, rien. Allen lui souriait comme il le faisait avec les autres.

Harry n'était plus habitué à être considéré comme quelqu'un de normal. Cette constatation lui fit un effet bizarre au creux de la poitrine.

Hermione avait bien compris le trouble de son camarade et chercha à faire évoluer la conversation afin d'en apprendre plus sur l'étrange personnage.

« Dis-moi, Allen. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici avant. C'est ta première année à Poudlard ?

_Bien deviné. J'en avais assez de prendre des cours à domicile avec mes parents alors mon grand-oncle les a convaincus de m'inscrire dans cette école. Je me demande encore comment il y est parvenu. »

Vu qu'il devait se faire passer pour le petit neveu de Dumbledore, autant sortir son baratin dès maintenant. Allen devait être un jeune adolescent de bonne famille – cela il savait le simuler, ayant reçu une bonne éducation de son père adoptif – qui allait pour la première fois à l'école, cela étant la vérité la plus complète. Son seul problème était l'apprentissage magique qu'il n'avait jamais reçu. Il avait pourtant passé le reste des vacances d'été à s'échauffer sur les sorts de bases et à combattre son armoire. Mais étant donné qu'il devait être discret il n'avait pu se lâcher comme il l'avait voulu. Il allait à coup sûr devoir prendre des cours de rattrapages en pratique. Le point positif, c'était qu'il n'en aurait pas en histoire de la magie puisqu'il avait quasiment appris le livre par cœur. Tout ce qui touchait à l'apprentissage des manuels et des cours était entièrement à sa portée. Cela rajouterait de la crédibilité à son mensonge.

Les gens penseraient qu'il s'était attardé sur la théorie plutôt que sur la pratique.

« Et vous, continua l'albinos pour poursuivre la discussion. Vous êtes à Poudlard depuis vos onze ans ?

_Tout juste, répondit Ron. Si t'es paumé, on peut te guider. Le château est vraiment immense tu sais.

_Merci, je crois que j'en aurais bien besoin. Vous allez découvrir mon incroyable sens de l'orientation qui bat vraiment des records… »

Les trois Griffondors pouffèrent de rire, sans savoir qu'en réalité, le sens d'orientation d'Allen était vraiment abyssal, mais mieux valait ne pas les affoler.

Ils continuèrent à sympathiser, parlant le plus souvent de ce qu'Allen allait découvrir à Poudlard, comme les escaliers mobiles – qui ne rassurèrent pas l'albinos – ainsi que les tableaux vivants qui apportaient une bonne ambiance dans les couloirs quand on ne dérangeait pas quelqu'un de très susceptible. Il eut aussi droit à une description très charmante du professeur Rogue – bien connu pour sa gentillesse et sa tolérance. Allen comprit qu'Harry aimait beaucoup Albus Dumbledore au vu du respect et de l'affection avec lesquels il parlait de lui. Ron commençait à louer les bienfaits du sommeil en cours d'histoire de la magie quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un blond au visage arrogant.

« Tiens donc… C'est donc bien dans ce trou paumé du train que vous avez atterris. Je commençais à croire que vous vous étiez sauvés comme des lâches…

_Et maintenant, t'es rassuré ? cracha Harry.

_La ferme, Potter. Je ne parle pas aux menteurs.

_Parce qu'évidemment, monsieur Drago Malefoy est quelqu'un de très recommandable en comparaison, répliqua Hermione.

_Les sang-de-bourbes n'ont pas de l'ouvrir dans une discussion de sorciers, coupa le blond teigneux avant d'apercevoir Allen qui assistait à l'échange avec une once d'inquiétude dans le regard. Oh ! Mais qui voilà donc ! L'encapuchonné suspect de tout à l'heure ! Je savais que t'étais bizarre dès que je t'ai vu monter dans le train. D'un autre côté, je comprends que tu veuilles te cacher. Vu ta tête…

_C'est bas de juger Allen sur le physique, s'indigna Ron. Je savais que tu étais un dégonflé mais à ce point-là…

_T'es pas mieux, Wease-moche. Alors comme ça, le nouveau s'appelle Allen ? Quel nom cliché. Ca fait tellement vieillot…

_Bon, ça commence à bien faire, s'emporta l'exorciste. Ton manque de politesse est aberrant ! As-tu au moins reçu l'ombre d'une éducation ? Parce que là, on dirait que tu sors tout droit du caniveau!

_D'où tu me parles comme ça p'tit con? Tu veux que je te donne une bonne leçon ? »

Allen se leva et attrapa vivement la gorge du garçon d'une main, l'amenant plus près de lui tandis que leurs yeux se fixaient intensément. Drago crut voir une autre personne dans ce regard, quelqu'un de plus haineux et moins porté sur le respect et la civilité.

« Les morveux comme toi doivent apprendre à rester à leur place », annonça une voix grave qui semblait venir de la bouche du nouveau. « Je te conseille de déguerpir immédiatement avant que je ne décide de te faire quelque chose de très… regrettable. »

La température sembla chuter de quelques degrés et un silence solennel entourait la scène qui s'imprimait dans l'esprit de tous. Puis, lentement, presque doucement, la main d'Allen se desserra et l'intrus blond se retrouva sur le sol, étourdi et souffrant encore de la poigne incroyable du jeune garçon qui lui avait laissé de larges marques rouges au cou.

Il observa en silence le regard démentiel de haine qui le fixait de haut, se sentant oppressé par une sorte d'entité qui le dépassait. Son ahurissement redescendu, il se hâta de passer son chemin, voulant disparaître de la vue de ce fou furieux lunatique.

Ledit fou furieux demeura silencieux et calme, comme s'il voulait remettre ses idées en ordre.

Un long soupir poussa la barrière de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne retournât s'asseoir avec lassitude il semblait que toute son énergie avait été pompée d'un seul coup.

« Je me demande qui était cet idiot, déclara-t-il au bout de quelques instants de quiétude. Il n'a pas à venir insulter les autres comme ça. On se demande par qui il a été élevé… »

Ron cacha son rire du mieux qu'il le put mais la vision d'Hermione en train de se mordre violemment les lèvres pour s'empêcher de craquer l'acheva. Ils furent rejoints par leur ami Harry sous les yeux inquisiteurs d'Allen qui ne voyait pas ce qui était hilarant.

Remettant cela à autre fois, il sourit en voyant ces jeunes adolescents rire de bon cœur. C'était plutôt relaxant comme scène, ou, tout du moins, différent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir en partant en mission.

Allen commençait à apprécier sa mission – loin d'une guerre qu'il ne pouvait éviter – qui lui permettait de faire une pause entre tous ces morts. Il espérait sincèrement que cette mission se déroulerait sans accrocs.

Mais comme si le destin avait décidé de le rappeler à l'ordre, son œil gauche le fit tout d'un coup violemment souffrir, signe d'une âme solitaire à délivrer. Il se leva en plaquant sa main contre son œil et força ses lèvres à sourire alors que ses camarades lui lançaient un regard rempli d'interrogations.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il. Ma cicatrice me fait mal alors je vais me passer un peu d'eau dessus pour calmer la douleur. Je devrais être de retour dans cinq à dix minutes. »

Son demi-mensonge lui valut un hochement de tête collectif assez dubitatif mais ils le laissèrent quitter le compartiment sans poser de questions.

Le garçon disparut très vite vers les toilettes où il s'enferma.

Voilà qui lui servirait de couverture.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre qui lui permit de se hisser dehors. A peine sa tête passée hors de la cabine, le vent le déstabilisa un peu mais il referma ses mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour se maintenir. Ayant repris ses esprits, il monta sur le toit du train en rampant face contre terre – le vent l'emporterait s'il se mettait debout – et vit le but de sa mission devant lui.

L'akuma était dos à lui, en train de donner des coups de griffes contre la toiture du train. Il avait une apparence plutôt ronde et sa peau arborait une sorte de carapace rugueuse. Ses doigts s'étiraient en lames acérées qu'il utilisait habilement. Il semblait tenir sur le wagon en incrustant les griffes de ses pieds dans la ferraille qu'il détruisait avec ardeur.

Sentant la panique qui devait avoir lieu dans le wagon remplie de pauvres victimes adolescentes, Allen demanda à son Innocence de prendre la forme du canon qu'il avait pu utiliser dans son autre version afin d'avoir juste à viser sa cible.

La transformation se fit, arrachant par la même occasion la manche d'Allen qui ne s'en formalisa pas.

L'akuma se retourna quand la première balle se fixa dans son ventre mais il ne put contempler que quelques instants le visage de son bourreau avant de disparaître, une nouvelle balle au cœur.

L'âme fut enfin libérée et adressa à l'exorciste un signe de reconnaissance avant de disparaître dans le ciel avec un sourire vivifié sur les lèvres qui s'afficha également sur le visage du sauveur.

Mais son sourire fut de courte durée car déjà, il entendait des cris venant de l'intérieur. Ils devaient s'être rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas – en plus de voir leur plafond défiguré.

Allen se hâta de regagner les toilettes et fit face à un nouveau problème.

Comment expliquer sa veste déchirée ?

S'il avait pris son temps, il n'en serait pas là.

« Oui, pensa-t-il. Mais si j'avais pris mon temps, ils seraient morts. Donc, je vais arrêter les regrets inutiles. »

La présence d'un certain tissu sous ses pieds attira son attention.

Sa cape de sorcier !

Il avait oublié qu'il en avait une !

Il l'avait prise avec lui sans même y penser et l'avait jeté à même le sol lors de sa grimpette sur le toit. S'il profitait d'être aux toilettes pour se changer, personne n'irait trouver ça suspect. Et cela cacherait son bras.

Mais il allait devoir atteindre son sac resté dans le compartiment pour enfiler des gants de rechange et cacher sa main déformée. Heureusement, sa cape de sorcier était si longue qu'elle cachait ses mains.

Ainsi déguisé, il sortit des toilettes et vit un troupeau d'élèves attroupés près du fameux compartiment.

Il se mêla à la foule et fit mine de chercher à savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Allen fut rejoint par Harry qui l'avait aperçu entre deux adolescents.

« Eh ! Allen !

_Ah. Harry, salua l'interpelé. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

_Non. Il semblerait que quelque chose ait donné des coups sur la toiture de ce compartiment. Enfin… c'est ce que j'ai entendu d'Hermione, qui l'a entendu de Ron, qui l'a entendu de quelqu'un d'autre… Donc… Je ne peux rien te certifier.

_D'accord. Peut-être qu'on aura des explications plus tard. Ils ne peuvent pas nous laisser comme ça ! Sinon, on va tous angoisser pendant l'année.

_Je suis d'accord, admit Ron qui venait de se frayer un chemin entre ses camarades. Quoiqu'il en soit, bienvenue à Poudlard Allen. Habitue-toi tout de suite aux choses dangereuses et inexpliquées.

_Ron ! s'offusqua Hermione qui avait suivi son camarade. Tu vas lui faire peur ! Et il n'y a pas _toujours_ des choses dangereuses et inexpliquées !

_T'es sûre de toi ?

_Oui !

_Vraiment sûre ?

_Oui !

_A 100% ?

_… Non… Mais il ne faut pas être aussi pessimiste ! On peut encore espérer passer une année tranquille !

_Je crois que c'est mal parti, » murmura Harry.

Les élèves furent invités à regagner leur compartiment – sauf les victimes de cette action inexpliquée qui furent emmené loin des regards indiscrets.

Allen avait profité que ses camarades eussent penchés leur tête hors du compartiment pour voir ce qu'il se passait pour se dépêcher de mettre ses gants en place avant d'aller les imiter.

Ron était parti s'asseoir avec Hermione et seuls restaient Harry qui discutait de loin avec un camarade d'un autre compartiment et Allen qui contemplait les six enfants apeurés dont les sanglots incontrôlables remuaient leur corps.

Il se sentait triste de ne pas avoir pu faire quelque chose de plus pour eux. Pour une âme sauvée, on devait en compter six traumatisées. Comment pouvait-il espérer être utile dans ce genre de circonstances ?

Les élèves s'éloignèrent du couloir et dépassèrent le garçon brun ébouriffé qu'Allen avait vu tout à l'heure.

Celui-ci se retourna sur leur passage par curiosité mais ne laissa pas exprimer ses pensées sur son visage.

Il tourna la tête et aperçut Allen qui l'observait. Un froncement de sourcils passa sur son visage mais Allen ne chercha pas à le détailler plus longtemps

Honteux pour diverses raisons, il replongea dans le compartiment pour s'asseoir à sa place et attendre bien gentiment d'arriver à l'école.

Il avait fait bien assez de grabuge pour aujourd'hui.

~*~0~*~

Le train enfin arrêté, l'exorciste infiltré fut bien heureux de pouvoir remarcher sur la terre ferme pour se dégourdir les jambes. Depuis l'incident, personne n'avait bougé de sa cabine, ce qui avait tout de même permis à Allen de discuter avec ses camarades. Il espérait que Dumbledore le couvrirait à propos de cet incident parce que sinon, l'année allait être très longue.

Le point positif, c'était qu'Allen avait compris qu'il n'était pas assez discret. Il devait être sur le pied de guerre et intervenir dès le moindre signal le plus rapidement possible le tout sans se faire remarquer.

Oui, l'année allait être longue.

Et il fut de plus en plus inquiet à mesure que le château colossal apparaissait. Protéger un bâtiment aussi gargantuesque allait lui coûter bien des efforts, mais il ne pouvait se laisser décourager plus longtemps alors il préféra se laisser éblouir par ses découvertes. Harry, Hermione et Ron s'amusaient à voir leur compagnon admirer la grande structure du château qui ne leur apparaissait que de loin.

Plus loin, les élèves se séparèrent en petit groupe. Allen demanda pourquoi.

« On va prendre des calèches pour aller jusqu'à l'entrée, lui expliqua Hermione. Et comme y a des places limitées, on se met par groupe. Tu peux monter avec nous si tu as peur de te perdre. »

L'albinos la remercia d'un sourire et il put enfin se tourner vers les premières calèches qui arrivaient.

Son sourire disparut immédiatement.

C'étaient des chevaux à tête de dragon qui tiraient les calèches. Ils n'avaient qu'une mince couche de peau sur les os et on pouvait voir leur immense paire d'ailes de chauve-souris qui dépassait de leur dos, leur longue queue balayant le sol, on devinait aussi dans leur bouche de longs crocs.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry qui se trouvait dans le même état de choc qu'Allen.

_ De quoi tu parles ? l'interrogea Hermione.

_ Bah… De ces choses qui tirent les calèches… tenta le brun.

_ Mais il n'y a rien ici, Harry. Les calèches avancent toutes seules. Comme d'habitude. »

Face à cette réplique, Harry ne put que se taire, imité par un certain exorciste muet de stupeur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry et lui pouvaient voir ces choses alors que les deux autres les regardaient avec un air interloqué.

Laissant cette histoire pour un autre jour, dont il chercherait les réponses plus tard, il monta dans une calèche avec les trois adolescents, accompagnés d'un certain Neville Londubat, et d'une autre jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus.

Confortablement installés, le début du voyage se déroula dans un silence oppressant. L'incident du train devait être encore marqué au fer rouge dans leur esprit – sauf peut-être celui de la jeune blonde qui regardait Allen avec un sourire et un regard impénétrable. Malgré lui, il se sentait de moins en moins sûr de lui, comme si cette fille arrivait à percer sa couverture d'un simple regard. C'était frustrant.

« Alors… commença Allen afin de démarrer une conversation, aussi insignifiante soit-elle. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

_ Euh… Je suis Neville Londubat. Et… enchanté de te rencontrer… euh…

_ Allen, sourit Hermione. Il s'appelle Allen Walker et il est nouveau.

_ Allen Walker, répéta la jeune fille blonde.

_ Et les garçons, reprit Hermione, je vous présente Loufo… Euh… Luna Lovegood. »

Ils la saluèrent d'un léger signe de tête auquel elle répondit par un sourire.

« Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé dans le train ? chuchota Neville.

_ Ouais, répondit Ron. T'as des informations, toi ?

_ Sûrement pas plus que vous. Il semblerait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose ait tenté de rentrer dans le train par le toit. Mais bizarrement, il n'a jamais terminé son travail… Et ça, je ne le comprends pas.

_ Peut-être qu'il cherchait un autre train, qu'il a confondu et qu'il s'en soit rendu compte après, proposa Allen dans l'espoir d'embrouiller tout le monde.

_ Mais ça n'explique pas ce que c'était, répliqua Hermione. Ça devait être quelque chose de particulièrement fort pour résister à la force du vent, rester accroché à la toiture et la lacérer. Imaginez les pauvres qui étaient en dessous… Je me sens mal pour eux.

_ … et moi donc », termina Allen.

Luna continuait de l'observer et il dut bien s'avouer qu'il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Et… qu'en penses-tu, Luna ? demanda Harry qui avait remarqué la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son camarade.

_ Je pense que la créature était maléfique et qu'elle a été punie pour ses crimes », annonça-t-elle en regardant d'abord Allen puis le ciel noir qui s'étirait au-dessus d'eux.

Une sueur froide coula dans le cou de l'exorciste. Il valait mieux pour lui que cette fille devienne une alliée plutôt qu'une ennemie.

La discussion ne se poursuivit pas et ils arrivèrent enfin en bas du château qui semblait se fondre dans le ciel. Plus il s'en approchait et plus Allen le trouvait immense.

Sans repères dans l'énorme bâtisse, l'albinos se contenta de faire profil bas et de suivre ses camarades qui semblaient savoir où aller.

Il vit les jeunes premières années marcher derrière eux et Hermione prit le temps de lui expliquer qu'ils allaient être répartis dans les différentes maisons.

« Ah oui, s'exclama Allen. J'ai lu quelque chose comme ça dans L'histoire de Poudlard. Il y a quatre maisons où sont répartis les élèves, c'est ça ? Malheureusement, j'ai dû passer vite fait ce chapitre parce que le suivant avait beaucoup attiré ma curiosité.

_ L'hi… l'histoire de Poudlard ? Tu l'as lue ?

_ N'étant jamais allé à l'école, je voulais me renseigner au maximum, » répondit son camarade avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione le contemplait la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Ils montaient vivement les escaliers, excités par l'ambiance et l'endroit, mais Allen sentit tout à coup une main attraper son bras pour le retenir. C'était le professeur Mcgonagall qui lui demanda de la suivre, ce qu'il fit.

« Walker, commença-t-elle. Vu que vous êtes nouveau de cette année, je voudrais que vous passiez après les premières années pour ne pas tout mélanger. Vous resterez derrière la porte et dès que votre nom sera prononcé, vous entrerez vous asseoir sur le tabouret devant Mr. Dumbledore et nous vous mettrons le Choixpeau sur la tête pour vous répartir. Mes explications sont-elles claires ?

_ Limpides, » répondit le garçon souriant.

Hermione continua son chemin sans lui et il la vit disparaître derrière une grande porte magnifiquement sculptée. Les futurs premiers année attendaient aussi devant cette porte qu'on leur dît de venir et il voyait leur excitation à l'idée de rentrer dans la salle.

Allen, lui, était apeuré.

~*~0~*~

L'immense Grande Salle était grouillante de bruit et de sourires. Tous attendaient le début du repas avec une impatience non feinte. Mais avant toute chose, il devait y avoir la répartition des petits nouveaux. Certains en avaient déjà marre d'attendre, ce que Dumbledore vit immédiatement. Il se leva donc, obtenant un silence quasi-immédiat.

« Mes chers élèves, commença-t-il d'un ton bienveillant. Quel plaisir de vous revoir cette année ! J'espère sincèrement que tout se passera bien. Mais trêve de bavardages, nous allons procédez tout de suite à la répartition des premières années. Entrez mes enfants. »

Une armée de nains souriants déboula dans la salle avec des yeux qui se posaient partout où ils le pouvaient. Ils se mirent en tas devant le fameux Choixpeau et attendirent chacun leur tour que leur nom fût appelé. Chaque maison recevant un petit nouveau applaudissait et accueillait l'individu avec une certaine fierté.

Cela achevé, le silence revint à l'appel du directeur.

« Avant de faire la présentation du groupe d'enseignants, je voudrais vous avertir que nous recevons un nouveau venu qui ira directement en cinquième année, étant âgé de quinze ans. N'étant pas heureux de recevoir des cours de magie à domicile, j'ai insisté pour qu'il vienne dans mon école. Sa famille a accepté et je suis content de l'accueillir parmi nous. Je vous présente mon petit neveu, Allen Walker. »

Un choc commun envahit dans la pièce. Non à cause du fait que c'était rare de voir un nouveau en cinquième année mais parce que Dumbledore était le grand-oncle de ce garçon qui venait à Poudlard. C'était incroyable !

Allen, gêné comme jamais derrière la porte sculptée, s'obligea finalement à entrer, reprenant un air maîtrisé et une confiance en soi admirable.

Avançant dans la pièce, il repéra tout de suite le tabouret où il devait s'asseoir. A côté de lui Mme Mcgonagall tenait un chapeau assez étrange dont la beauté n'était pas la qualité première.

Allen était bien conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait. Petit neveu du directeur de l'école, balafré, albinos… une apparence tout à fait normale, en somme – s'il pouvait se payer le luxe d'être ironique.

C'était difficile d'ignorer les yeux tournés vers lui – il y en avait même qui tendaient la tête pour mieux le voir – ainsi que les chuchotements incessants des différents élèves. Il entendait très bien les « quelle cicatrice monstrueuse… » et les « comment il s'est fait ça ? », ainsi que les « il a de l'albinisme ? Le pauvre… », sans oublier les « mais il a quel âge, celui-là ? » assez gênants.

Il vit également les trois Griffondors qu'il avait croisés dans le train qui parlaient à leurs amis en le regardant. Il leur envoya un sourire embarrassé auquel ils ne surent que répondre. En tournant la tête, il put voir son nouveau super copain, Drago Malefoy, qui le regardait avec une splendide bonté dans le regard qui donnait envie à Allen d'aller lui donner une très légère tape amicale néanmoins, il dut se retenir car déjà, il arrivait devant le Choixpeau – sans oublier de faire un sourire poli à son nouvel grand-oncle.

Le professeur Mcgonagall l'invita à prendre place sur le tabouret, ce qu'il fit, et elle déposa doucement le chapeau sur ses cheveux blancs.

A peine cela fait, Allen entendit une voix lui parler.

« _C'est toi le fameux Allen Walker, n'est-ce pas ? C'est très aimable à toi de t'être déplacé jusqu'ici pour protéger ces enfants. Tu as certaines qualités… Maintenant… comment déterminer le meilleur endroit pour toi ? »_

Il marqua une pause, comme pour bien faire languir le pauvre exorciste démuni.

_« Je vois que tu as un secret… un très grand secret… que tu as vaillamment tenu caché durant de longues années… avec fourberie, d'ailleurs. »_

Allen déglutit et se sentit comme nu.

_« Tu es un petit malin qui aime bien s'amuser. C'est plutôt bien, mais fais donc attention ou ça te jouera des tours plus tard. Bah… De toute façon, je ne suis pas là pour te sermonner mais pour déchiffrer ta personnalité. Si je puis me permettre, Walker, il faudrait songer à mettre de l'ordre dans ton esprit parce qu'il y a beaucoup de souvenirs qui s'y mélangent et je peine à te cerner … Ahhhh… Pauvre enfant… Quelle dure vie que tu as eu. Néanmoins, tu es très débrouillard – et rusé, si tu vois de quoi je parle. Tu es assez dégourdi pour avoir mené une vie seule, et il y a cet… homme ?_

_ Oh... Ne me parlez pas de lui, murmura Allen en veillant à ce que personne ne l'entende.

__ Comme tu voudras, mon garçon. Bon ! Malgré ton courage que je juge admirable, je pense que tu seras plus dans ton élément à… _Serpentard ! »

La longue discussion intérieure s'acheva enfin et Allen crut être tranquille mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, un silence étouffant s'était emparé de la salle.

Du coup, l'exorciste se demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal mais déjà, quelques légers applaudissements résonnèrent dans la pièce, venant de la table des Serpentards.

Mcgonagall leva la main pour récupérer le Choixpeau mais Allen fit un geste pour indiquer qu'il voulait dire quelque chose au couvre-chef.

« Pas un mot sur cette histoire de secret, s'il-vous-plait », chuchota-t-il avec malice.

Il laissa le professeur de métamorphose s'emparer du chapeau et partit s'installer parmi ses pairs.

~*o~0~o*~

« Bien. Merci aux Serpentards de bien accueillir mon petit-neveu et de l'aider à s'intégrer. J'espère que ton année se passera bien, Allen… Maintenant, je vais vous présenter le groupe enseignant », continuait Dumbledore avec un sourire énigmatique.

Allen tenta de retenir le plus de noms et de visages possibles mais il avait du mal à se défaire du magnifique plafond ensorcelé – il avait lu quelque chose dessus dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

De son côté, Hermione avait commencé une conversation avec ses deux amis sur cette étrange affaire.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, commença la jeune fille, mais je sens que c'est louche cette histoire. Est-ce qu'Allen a joué la comédie avec nous?

_ J'en doute. Ou alors il prend tout le monde pour des cons. Même Malefoy.

_ On s'en fout, soupira Harry. Allen est sympa alors arrêtez de voir le mal partout.

_ Dit-il, soupira Fred à sa gauche.

_ Alors que c'est un super héros poursuivit par un méchant, termina Gorge.

_ Oh, taisez-vous, ordonna Ron. C'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Harry a déjà beaucoup de problème depuis _son_ retour.

_ Et cette femme, critiqua Harry en regardant une adulte grassouillette, toute de rose vêtue, elle était à mon procès et elle a cherché à me faire tomber. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

_ Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, chuchota Hermione. Il va falloir s'en méfier. »

Au même moment où la jeune fille parla, Dumbledore vit son discours se faire couper par un petit toussotement venant du gros bonbon rose.

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, Dumbledore, mais je désirerais dire également quelques mots à l'encontre des enfants. »

Elle s'avança au-devant de l'estrade.

« Je suis si heureuse de me trouver en face d'aussi jolis visage si souriant levés vers moi… »

Ce fut à partir du moment précis qu'Allen décrocha totalement de son monologue.

Et il dura si longtemps…

Lorsqu'elle eut fini – ce que tout le monde avait souhaité désespérément – le directeur étouffa un bâillement et reprit la parole.

« Merci à vous, Mrs Ombrage. Pour finir, nous avons nommé un nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal pour cette année, mais il semble être un peu en retard. Cependant, si j'en juge par la présence de ce papillon, il doit être arrivé. »

En effet, sur le doigt du vieille homme se trouvait un magnifique papillon violet qu'Allen était sûr d'avoir déjà vu quelque part un grand frisson lui remonta le long du dos.

Il n'imaginait pas à quel point il avait raison de s'inquiéter.

« Veuillez accueillir votre nouveau professeur : Tyki Mikk ! »

Son cerveau cessa alors toute activité. Quoi de plus normal ? Un Noé – qui l'avait déjà tué par le passé – l'un de ses ennemis jurés qui devait se battre contre lui jusqu'à la mort, un sadique de première, tueur d'humains… allait devenir _professeur _de _Défense contre les forces du Mal _? Mais c'était lui le Mal ! Et comment avait-il fait son compte ? Il avait réussi à convaincre Albus Dumbledore de l'embaucher ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Et la question principale était : comment avait-il pu passer dans ce monde ? Il n'y avait pourtant qu'un seul portail ouvert aux dernières nouvelles. A moins qu'il ne fût passé avec les akuma par ce portail inconnu… Mais dans ce cas, comment aurait-il pu savoir qu'Allen se trouvait ici et quand avait-il pu parler au directeur ? Et s'il était passé avec les akuma, où étaient-ils ? Pourquoi Tyki avait perdu son temps à devenir enseignant ici ?

Cela n'avait ni queue ni tête.

Le cerveau d'Allen s'autorisa une petite connexion avec ses nerfs optiques pour visualiser la scène avec précision. Il avait raison car cela lui permit de constater que les yeux noisette du Noé l'observaient.

Sûrement un peu trop, d'ailleurs.

Allen était sûr d'avoir vu Ombrage rougir et soupirer d'un air rêveur.

Il ne manquait plus que ça pour compléter le tableau.

Le Noé vint s'asseoir à table, avec un sourire inquiétant qu'il s'obstinait garder au visage – et Dieu seul sait à quel point voir un Noé content est une définition parfaite du mauvais présage – et cela donna des frissons à beaucoup de personne. Comment interpréter ce sourire ?

Dumbledore termina son discours plein de bonté et de gentillesse à l'égard de ses élèves avant de lever le bras et de faire apparaître moult aliments sur les tables. Allen n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il regardait les autres se servir à manger et décida que ce n'était pas une illusion. Mais dans le doute, il gouta une carotte avec méfiance.

« Tu peux avoir confiance, tu sais ? lui dit la jeune fille qu'il reconnut comme étant celle qu'il avait suivi pour aller au quai 9 ¾. La nourriture ne va pas te sauter au cou, elle est totalement comestible. »

Allen regarda l'adolescente blonde lui sourire en lui tendant un plat de cuisses de poulet à l'allure délicieuse. Sa résistance disparut et il se servit copieusement de tout ce qu'il trouvait en remerciant la fille avec un sourire – oubliant complétement qu'il y avait un Noé dans la pièce.

« Quel appétit, s'étonna l'adolescente. On t'a privé de repas pendant des années ou quoi ?

_ Pas spécialement, répondit Allen avec embarras. C'est juste que… j'ai un gros appétit ! »

Il rougit en se grattant la tête, gêné de se conduire aussi grossièrement à côté d'une jeune fille.

Celle-ci rigola de sa réaction.

« Je m'appelle Tracey Davis. Enchantée, Allen Walker », le salua-t-elle avant de se retourner et de répondre à sa voisine qui lui montrait une photo de vacances.

Content de voir quelqu'un de bien éduqué, Allen passa le reste de son repas à manger avec un sourire de contentement – ignorant les nombreux regards qu'on lui envoyait.

Il fallut à Dumbledore toute sa concentration possible pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il avait déjà eu un aperçu de l'appétit de l'exorciste mais ça le faisait toujours autant rire. Surtout la réaction d'Ombrage qui fit une moue dédaigneuse avant de se forcer à regarder son assiette.

Fred et Gorge comptaient le nombre de fois où le nouveau se resservait, sous les remarques indignées d'Hermione qui les trouva impolis – mais elle aussi avait toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ce nouveau excentrique.

Le repas achevé, Allen et ses camarades se firent conduire dans la salle commune des Serpentards par leurs préfets.

Ils descendirent dans les sous-sols du château – qu'Allen trouvait très lugubres et pas spécialement attrayants – jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignissent les cachots selon les dires d'une de ses camarades. A ce stade, ils furent forcés de s'arrêter et d'attendre que le mot de passe fût prononcé.

Tout ce qu'Allen vit, ce fut un mur à l'aspect humide, dépourvu de décorations qui s'ouvrit pour faire apparaître un couloir.

S'y engouffrant avec appréhension, l'infiltré arriva dans une grande pièce dont les murs étaient en pierre et dont les lampes rondes éclairaient l'intégralité de la pièce d'une lueur verte.

Allen aperçut une très jolie cheminée dotée de sculptures détaillées de formes diverses et ce fut à ce moment-là que tout le monde se mit à vaquer à ses occupations personnelles. Allen fut conduit de force sur un des canapés afin de subir un véritable interrogatoire de la part de ses camarades.

Confortablement installé et entouré, l'exorciste desservit ses superbes mensonges que tout le monde goba. De toute façon, ce n'était que de la curiosité mal placée.

Il s'était montré très discret sur l'origine de sa cicatrice mais tout le monde comprit que ça devait être un mauvais souvenir. Ils préférèrent donc se taire.

Allen leur raconta une petite histoire inventée sur sa famille et quelqu'un déduisit qu'il faisait partie de la classe des sang-purs.

Le voyageur avait lu quelque chose là-dessus. Il y avait beaucoup de distinctions sociales entre les enfants de moldus, les sang-mêlés et les sang-purs – cette dernière catégorie étant très estimée.

La discussion aurait pu s'éterniser si une présence désagréable ne s'était pas présentée devant lui.

« Bonsoir, Malefoy, salua Allen sans rien laisser paraître dans sa voix.

_ Alors, Walker ? Ça fait du bien la célébrité ?

_ Ils ne font que me questionner. Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire ? De toute façon, je ne vais pas te voler ta place de favori.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

_ Bon, dans ce cas, que me veux-tu ?

_ Arrêtes de me parler avec autant de condescendance, Walker. Je déteste tes manières. »

Allen soupira le plus discrètement possible. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se prendre la tête avec un adolescent jaloux.

Sûr que discuter avec Drago ne lui apporterait rien de bon, Allen se leva et déclara qu'il allait se coucher parce que le voyage l'avait fatigué.

Mais c'était sous-estimer la rancœur du blond qui leva sa baguette dans la direction de son adversaire.

« Pas si vite, Walker ! Ne fuis pas la conversation !

_ Veux-tu bien lâcher ce truc, s'agaça Allen qui n'appréciait pas qu'on le traite de lâche.

_ Ne me donne pas d'ordres, toi. »

Tout le monde s'était reculé et peu à peu, ceux qui étaient sortis pour diverses raisons revinrent dans la pièce pour contempler Malefoy, baguette levée vers Allen qui ne semblait pas plus apeuré que ça.

Il n'en avait même rien à faire de voir quelqu'un lever une arme sous son nez puisqu'il tourna les talons et marcha vers les dortoirs.

Frustré d'être ainsi ignoré, Drago fit tournoyer sa baguette.

« Expulso ! »

Allen se retourna et bondit sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque. D'autres suivirent et Allen remercia son entraînement de l'avoir rendu si agile – parce que la pièce avait beau être grande, il y avait tout un dortoir qui l'observait en rond autour de la scène, réduisant ainsi l'espace.

Autant préciser tout de suite que manquer sa cible ne plut pas du tout à l'attaquant qui reformula de nouvelles paroles en brandissant sa baguette en l'air avant qu'une main ne la lui saisît, empêchant le sort de sortir de sa baguette.

Allen reconnut le garçon aux cheveux en pagaille qui avait été accoudé à la fenêtre du train et qui l'avait observé suspicieusement après « l'incident ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Nott ? s'énerva Malefoy.

_ Je te conseille d'arrêter tout de suite, Malefoy, répondit son interlocuteur. Ce n'est ni le bon moment, ni le bon endroit pour un duel. Si un professeur te prend en flagrant délit, ça va très mal se passer pour toi. Si tu veux te battre contre Walker, demande une autorisation de duel pendant le temps libre. »

Ses paroles eurent l'air de faire effet car l'adolescent dégagea sa main pour ranger sa baguette.

Il quitta la pièce, sans oublier de jeter un regard noir à Allen.

« D'ailleurs, continua le dénommé Nott. Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher et je vous rappelle que demain, on commence par Défense contre les forces du Mal. »

Cette information fit soupirer certains d'ennui mais d'un commun accord, ils allèrent tous au lit.

Ne restaient plus qu'Allen et le brun dans la pièce.

« Euh… Merci, déclara Allen après un petit silence. Tu m'as bien aidé.

_ De rien. Mais tu devrais aller te coucher aussi, Walker. Le couvre-feu est presque passé. Et Rogue est sévère. »

Sans plus de paroles, le garçon se retourna.

« Euh… Juste une question, se permit Allen. Quel est ton nom ?

_ Théodore. Théodore Nott, lui répondit-il avant de disparaître dans le dortoir. »

* * *

**End of chapter! (nooooon... sans blague?)**

**Merci pour votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me faire partager votre opinion (plus ou moins bonne)**

**Pour ceux qui me demandent des infos sur la période de publication... bah... euh... hum... v-vous avez entendu parler de... de... cette crise économique? C'est terrible! ... comment ça "hors-sujet"? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez!**

**Sans rire, je ferais de mon mieux mais j'ai pas encore de chapitre d'avance. Si ça peut vous rassurer (?), on a commencé une frise, Enna et moi... (commencé?) alors tout va bien! (?)... Je crois... (bon sang! ça sent pas l'entourloupe, cette histoire...)**

Bon... A plus! (merci, Ennaaaaaa!)


	5. Chapter V: Les premiers cours

**Mission destruction**

**Bonjour et bonsoir à tous. Voici la suite du chapitre.**

**Etant donné qu'il est 23 heures, je ne vais pas prendre beaucoup de temps pour vous racontez ma vie (aussi intéressante que courte - et je suis jeune) putain... ce que je dis est bizarre. On dirais que je vais mourir...**

**Bref! Ce chapitre est une introduction dans la vie à Poudlard. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Je remercie à nouveau ma bêta, Enna-chan, pour sa superbe correction.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Allen flottait dans le noir le plus complet, sans aucun repère ni lumière, se laissant dériver comme une poupée molle. Il rêvait mais ne savait pas encore s'il se trouvait dans un cauchemar.

Sa lévitation l'entraînait vers le bas et il aperçut une silhouette tomber avec lui il avait déjà vu cette ombre emmitouflée dans un manteau !

Un instant, il crut discerner le quatorzième mais malgré l'obscurité du lieu, il vit que l'homme avait les cheveux clairs et en bataille.

Envahi par une lassitude soudaine, il ne se sentait pas l'envie de chercher à découvrir qui il était. C'était comme s'il respectait l'anonymat de son confrère endormi.

Ce dernier erra près d'Allen jusqu'à ce que son corps se mît à rajeunir sans aucune raison, pour redevenir celui d'un jeune bambin emmitouflé dans un manteau d'adulte. Puis, l'adolescent ne parvint plus à le distinguer dans les plis du pardessus.

Un peu plus curieux qu'auparavant, il se décida enfin agir et tira sur le tissu du manteau. Mais étrangement, cela lui coûta bien des efforts. Cela fait, il put à nouveau contempler le nourrisson qui se cachait le visage de ses menottes.

Ils continuaient leur chute progressive, sans que l'un deux ne fît quoique ce soit pour la stopper. Le bras d'Allen retrouva sa place près de sa hanche tandis qu'il regardait l'autre se couvrir le visage. Puis, alors qu'il tournait son attention vers le haut du gouffre, une main candide vint lui agripper la manche. Lorsqu'il regarda dans cette direction, il se rendit compte que l'enfant pleurait.

« Allen » sanglotait-t-il.

Un sablier apparut au-dessus de sa tête et les fins grains de sable commencèrent à tomber. Mais contre toute attente, le sablier se craquela au fur et à mesure que ses larmes coulaient, jusqu'à ce qu'il se brisât en morceau.

A ce moment-là, le regard du garçon devint vide et ses pieds commencèrent à s'effriter comme le sablier. Puis ses jambes, son ventre, son torse la dernière chose que l'adolescent vit de lui fut son regard gris dénué de vie.

Allen continuait de tomber.

~*~0~*~

Les yeux de l'exorciste s'ouvrirent brusquement sur un plafond de pierre grise. Il transpirait à cause de son rêve qu'il jugea être un petit cauchemar. En faire un à son premier jour d'école en tant qu'élève infiltré… Etait-ce un signe ?

Le garçon se leva et regarda d'un air fatigué le reste de la pièce. A la vue de l'horloge murale, il comprit qu'il était tôt. Son réveil ne devait sonner qu'une heure plus tard, ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de se préparer et surtout de bien se réveiller.

Timcampy sortit de sous la couette et se posa sur la tête blanche de son maître, se laissant docilement porter lorsque ce dernier se leva du matelas pour aller à la douche.

D'ailleurs, il allait devoir prendre l'habitude de se cacher pour se laver. Si quelqu'un voyait son bras pendant qu'il faisait sa toilette, sa couverture volerait en éclat. Il fallait qu'il prenne l'habitude de se lever tôt pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Lavé et habillé, il entendit ses camarades émerger au moment où il rentrait dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires scolaires. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait complètement oublié le cours de Tyki Mikk. Et bien évidemment, c'était maintenant qu'il commençait à avoir des sueurs froides. Déjà, il était inquiet pour lui-même – étant officiellement son ennemi mortel – mais il avait aussi peur pour les élèves qui ne savaient pas encore dans quelle galère ils allaient se trouver. Mais lui non plus ne savait pas très précisément à quoi s'attendre.

En tout cas, il devait rester sur ses gardes en permanence.

~*~0~*~

Allen suivit les Serpentards jusqu'à la Grande Salle où le petit-déjeuner les attendait. Les élèves arrivaient à intervalles irréguliers – certains n'avaient pas le réveil facile – et chacun était libre de manger ce qu'il voulait, ce qui plut particulièrement à Allen qui, une fois de plus, vida tous les plats à sa portée.

Il mangeait de bon cœur quand il sentit une présence derrière lui.

Intrigué, il se retourna hâtivement pour distinguer une jeune femme d'environ dix-sept ans à l'allure mature. Il se souvenait de l'avoir vu la veille et déduisit logiquement que c'était elle la fameuse préfète-en-chef de la maison Serpentard.

« Allen Walker, annonça-t-elle d'une une voix calme et maîtrisée, je suis chargée de te remettre ton emploi du temps de l'année en mains propres. Essaye de le mémoriser pour ne pas à avoir à le sortir tout le temps. »

Sur ce, elle lui tendit une feuille – Allen la remercia – puis elle tourna les talons pour enguirlander un Serpentard qui venait de cracher du jus de citrouille sur son camarade pour le réveiller, ce qui avait bien fait rire toute leur tablée.

Retournant son attention sur son nouvel emploi du temps, Allen vit avec horreur que son tout premier cours de l'année serait avec le Noé du Plaisir, Tyki Mikk.

Quelle chance magnifique.

Si seulement il pouvait trouver le moyen de discuter avec Dumbledore afin de lui extorquer le fin mot de l'histoire… Mais quand aurait-il le temps de lui parler ? Surtout qu'il aurait vu Tyki avant, alors autant demander des explications à ce dernier – s'il pouvait lui donner des réponses.

Allen avait décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. Dès que l'occasion se présenterait, il ferait cracher le morceau à son ennemi.

Il continua de parcourir son emploi du temps et se rendit compte qu'après le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il devait assister à celui de Métamorphose avec Mrs Mcgonagall, suivi du professeur Rogue avec ses Potions, juste après le repas.

Bien évidemment, il ne savait pas du tout où étaient les salles de classes.

C'est ainsi qu'Allen se retrouva seul au beau milieu d'un couloir aux murs décorés de tableaux. Alors qu'il se demandait encore comment il était arrivé là et où il était, il aperçut le jeune Théodore Nott au loin qui marchait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, sans se hâter.

Etant lui aussi à Serpentard, Allen comprit qu'il se dirigeait également au cours de Tyki Mikk et il en fut soulagé, car désormais, il avait un guide pour gagner la salle qu'il cherchait. Mais ne voulant pas l'importuner, il se contenta de rester en retrait sans le perdre de vue. Il était un peu gêné qu'il fût venu l'aider la veille et avait peur de le déranger encore s'il s'approchait trop.

Bientôt, il arriva devant une porte que le garçon ouvrit nonchalamment, suivit par le voyageur.

La pièce était grande et très éclairée par la baie vitrée qui s'étendait sur toute le côté Sud de la pièce. Allen constata qu'ils étaient au rez-de-chaussée et que dehors s'étalait une grande cour avec un gazon fraîchement tondu. La salle, quant à elle, était constituée d'un beau bureau, où devait s'asseoir le professeur, et qui faisait face aux tables en bois qui s'organisaient par rangées. Celles-ci étaient assez éloignées du bureau de Tyki Mikk et laissaient un large espace où ils auraient la place de faire des exercices si la météo à l'extérieur ne s'y prêtait pas.

Allen se doutait que quel que fût le temps, Tyki les forcerait à aller dehors, qu'il neige, qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve et autre. S'il y avait bien une chose dont l'exorciste était sûr, c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer le sadisme d'un Noé, quel qu'il soit.

Le plafond était haut et les murs de couleur beige, ce qui donnait un effet accueillant et chaleureux à la pièce. Mais il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que le Diable vînt leur donner cours.

Allen aperçut Hermione tout aussi intriguée par la pièce. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'y avait rien de magique et peut-être était-ce cela qui avait interloqué sa camarade.

Finalement, celle-ci le vit et l'exorciste la salua poliment d'un geste de la main auquel elle ne put répondre, car une porte que personne n'avait remarquée jusque-là s'ouvrit.

Un certain portugais aux cheveux frisés en sortit, un sourire arrogant plaqué sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait revêtu qu'une simple chemise blanche en haut, à cause de la chaleur de la fin de l'été, et Allen crut tomber par terre en constatant que la plupart des filles rougissaient.

« Bien. Allez vous asseoir », commanda le Noé.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent mais on percevait une sorte de malaise dans l'air. Cette salle sentait le calvaire, sans que quiconque pût savoir pourquoi, à moins qu'Allen commençât à devenir fou. Il s'attendait tellement à un coup fourré de son professeur que sa concentration se percevait sur les traits de son visage.

Tyki Mikk l'aperçut après s'être à moitié assis sur son bureau et lui offrit un sourire machiavélique.

« Enchanté les jeunes, commença-t-il avec un air décontracté. Je suis Tyki Mikk, professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'est ma toute première année ici et j'espère qu'elle se passera bien. »

Etrangement, la partie « j'espère qu'elle se passera bien » sonnait comme s'il eût dit « j'espère pour vous », et personne ne parvenait à se détendre ou à se prendre au jeu de son sourire aimable.

Allen jeta quelques regards dans la pièce pour constater que, globalement, tout le monde était apeuré par son discours. Même l'impénétrable Théodore Nott fronçait légèrement les sourcils à l'écoute de ce discours rempli de sous-entendus morbides.

« Sachez aussi que je n'aime pas que l'on me désobéisse. Pas du tout même, et je suis assez… rancunier sur les bords. »

Ron commençait à trembler et on sentait qu'Hermione voulait disparaître sous sa table. Quant à Harry, il était figé comme une statue grecque. Mais comment cet homme pouvait faire ressentir autant de malaise juste par sa simple présence ? On sentait une aura très noire autour de lui, ce qui ne cadrait pas extrêmement bien avec son sourire bienfaiteur.

« …et dans ma famille, on est tous un peu sévère alors, faites attention à ne pas jouer les têtes brûlées. Surtout que j'ai un éventail de punitions… très vaste. »

Son regard se posa nonchalamment sur Allen qui déglutit difficilement. Il allait craquer si ça continuait. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait déjà combattu ce Noé – et l'avait en quelque sorte vaincu – alors il n'arrivait pas à identifier l'origine de sa crainte. Quelque chose avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Il devait être prudent avec cet homme.

Celui-ci se remit debout et commença à marcher à travers les rangs. Personne n'osait bouger ni le regarder.

« Je vais expliquer en quoi ce cours va consister, susurra le Noé bien conscient de son effet. Sur nos deux heures prévues, nous en prendrons une pour la théorie où je vous donnerai de petits détails sur comment bien vivre avec les moldus et quelques conseils sur les combats en général. Et la deuxième heure sera comme un cours de sport et de combat. Ne vous attendez pas à beaucoup utiliser vos baguettes ici. Je veux vous apprendre à utiliser vos poings et vos pieds pour vous défendre le jour où vous en serez démunis… »

Tout en décrivant son programme enchanteur – à l'avis d'Allen qui aimait s'entraîner à se battre – l'homme continuait d'arpenter les allées d'un pas lent, sans oublier son ton ironique qui cadrait de moins en moins bien avec l'ambiance. Ignorant les plaintes muettes des élèves, il continua comme si de rien n'était.

« …Mais il faudra prévoir quelques sorts de guérison parce qu'il y a peu de chances que vous ressortiez indemnes de mon cours… »

Allen capta le regard horrifié de Ron et cela le fit presque rire. Il se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire encourageant mais une silhouette s'interposa dans son champ de vision.

Tyki Mikk avec son bel air rafraichissant.

« Est-ce que tout est bien clair, _pequeno menino_? »

Concentré dans son rôle d'élève, Allen fit mine d'être gêné et baissa les yeux sur son bureau en murmurant un léger « oui, monsieur » qui fit bien rire le portugais.

Allen Walker qui l'appelait « Monsieur », c'était une sacrée nouveauté. Il allait vraiment s'amuser à jouer la comédie pendant cette mission, lui qui aimait le divertissement.

Tyki frotta affectueusement la tête de l'exorciste – et l'écrasa aussi par la même occasion – en déclarant tout sourire qu'avec cette attitude, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problèmes cette année.

Les autres auraient pu rigoler mais ils se demandaient jusqu'à quel point leur professeur allait dévisser le cou de leur camarade avant de le tuer.

Tyki arrêta de maltraiter son élève et rejoignit son bureau pendant qu'Allen se recoiffait puérilement avec un air énervé au visage.

Hermione cacha son sourire, peu désireuse de tenter l'expérience. Elle attendait la suite avec appréhension.

« Que diriez-vous d'aller faire une initiation sportive pour le reste du cours ? Ça vous donnera un aperçu de ce qui se passera cette année. »

_Tu imagines vraiment qu'il y a quelqu'un dans cette classe qui va te dire non ? _pensa Allen en suivant ses camarades et son professeur dans la cour.

Ils se mirent tous en un gros tas, peu désireux de se démarquer du groupe et attendirent les instructions à venir. Leur enseignant se permit une petite cigarette – Allen leva les yeux au ciel – avant de se tourner vers eux.

« Pardonnez-moi pour la cigarette, sourit Tyki. Ça me démangeait. Bon ! Pour l'heure qui reste, je vais vous décrire à peu près ce qu'on va faire pendant ce cours. Au début, ça va surtout être des échauffements et, au fur et à mesure, je vais augmenter la cadence. On fera de la gymnastique, de la course, des exercices de réflexion – toujours sportive, évidemment – et je vous enseignerai quelques prises de combat qui vous aideront à vous débarrasser d'un ennemi sans user de la magie. Des questions ? »

Drago Malefoy osa lever la main – ce qui boucha un coin à certains poltrons.

« Euh… Je n'ai rien contre votre cours mais ça sert à quoi tout ça ? »

La question sembla logique pour presque tous, sans pour autant que quiconque s'exprimât sur ce point. Allen, quant à lui, sentait très mal la suite des événements.

L'adulte tira une bouffée de nicotine avec lenteur et écrasa le mégot sur le sol d'un air lointain.

Puis il disparut.

Hermione poussa une exclamation de surprise, avant de se tourner vers ses deux compagnons avec un regard interrogateur, qui ne reçut aucune réponse. En effet, ni eux, ni les autres n'avaient eu le temps de voir où et comment il avait disparu. Tracey, ainsi que d'autres jeunes filles, murmuraient à voix basse avec une attitude très concernée. Théodore se contenta d'un coup d'œil indifférent à gauche et à droite dans l'espoir de retrouver leur professeur, mais cela se solda par un échec. Ne restait qu'Allen, immobile, qui comptait sur son instinct pour lui communiquer ce qu'il voulait savoir. Normalement, il sentait la présence des Noé grâce à son Innocence, ce qui devrait bien l'aider dans cette situation.

L'exorciste se concentra, laissant son esprit réfléchir et déduire librement. Il sentait que le Noé était tout proche, dans la limite de la cour plus près encore, devrait-il dire.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent brusquement et il fit soudainement volte-face.

« Malefoy ! Derrière toi ! »

L'interpelé leva un sourcil avec élégance avant de sentir une présence dans son dos.

« L'utilité de mon cours… entendit-il. C'est de vous apprendre à sentir la présence de vos ennemis et de vous battre sans vos bouts de bois en prévention du jour où vous ne l'aurez plus sous la main à cause d'un problème quelconque. »

Tout le monde retint son souffle. Le professeur était derrière Drago, les mains dans les poches et toujours aussi souriant.

« Mais… Mais, monsieur… tenta Ron. Comment vous… ? »

La fin de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres en voyant l'adulte, l'index devant les lèvres, lui mimer un « chut » énigmatique. Et changeant de sujet, il se mit à retourner à sa place – c'est-à-dire, en face de ses élèves qui s'écartaient craintivement ou respectueusement sur son passage – pour continuer.

« Maintenant que c'est clair, je vais vous demander de commencer les échauffements. Cela vous permettra de mieux connaître la matière. Pour débuter, je voudrais que vous me fassiez des pompes. Je verrai ceux qui tiendront le plus longtemps et ils me serviront de modèle pour la suite de mes explications. »

A contrecœur, tous se débarrassèrent de leur cape pour se retrouver en chemise – ce qui leur laissa une meilleure liberté de mouvement – et se mirent à une distance raisonnable les uns des autres pour commencer les exercices.

Le diagnostic fut simple. Plus de la moitié des élèves s'arrêtèrent au bout de trois ou quatre pompes. Les plus courageux étonnèrent leurs camarades en dépassant la dizaine. Croyant que cela suffisait, ils tombèrent comme des masses, complétement haletants.

Tyki calma le rire qui menaçait de passer ses lèvres en contemplant le pauvre Allen, concentré à mort sur ses exercices et qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était le dernier en course.

Morts de fatigue, les adolescents contemplaient leur camarade qui abordait sa seconde série de 20 pompes à un rythme régulier. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Ron, Hermione et Harry avaient la bouche ouverte, tels des poissons hors de l'eau, devant l'endurance plus qu'appréciable à laquelle ils faisaient face.

Tyki s'approcha du jeune garçon, captant enfin son attention mais ne l'empêchant pas de continuer.

« Bien joué,_ pequeno menino_. C'est quoi ton nom ?

_ Euh… Allen Walker, monsieur, murmura-t-il en s'efforçant de paraître naturel.

_ Eh bien, Walker. Tu vas me servir de modèle. Tu vas faire ce que je te dis de faire et cela servira d'exemple aux autres. Sais-tu faire des pompes sur une main ? »

Pour toute réponse, Allen exécuta sa demande sans ciller.

« Bien. Ecoutez, vous autres ! Walker va vous montrer ce que j'attends de vous, ou du moins, ce que j'espère que vous réussirez à faire. Sais-tu faire le poirier, Walker ? »

Allen se mit en suspension sur ses deux bras, légèrement embarrassé par la situation. Les autres, eux, étaient atterrés devant cet acrobate.

« Ce qui serait bien, continua Tyki qui s'amusait grandement, ce serait que tu fasses des pompes comme ça… »

Et bien évidemment, Allen fit ce dont on attendait de lui, sans s'éterniser sur les expressions ahuries de ses camarades. S'il avait pris le temps de les observer, il aurait vu la tête méprisante de Drago le fusiller du regard. En parallèle, la jeune Tracey en avait les yeux qui pétillaient. Elle était le genre de personne à rêver de pouvoir faire ce genre de prouesse. Il fallait avouer qu'Allen était impressionnant.

« C'est très bien, Walker. J'espère que vous retenez bien l'inclinaison du corps de votre camarade. Il faut être bien droit pour pouvoir faire cela et se concentrer sur l'équilibre. Maintenant, je vais proposer quelque chose de plus difficile. Fais donc cela sur une main, Walker. »

_Démon_, pensa la victime du sadisme de Tyki.

Malgré son agacement, il fit basculer son point d'équilibre jusqu'à finir sur sa main gauche, s'attirant une nuée de « Waaaah » très expressifs. Quoique le jeune Théodore Nott eut l'air toujours aussi stoïque.

Tyki s'écarta d'Allen, positivement étonné, et alla se placer près des autres élèves. Sifflotant légèrement, tout le monde comprit qu'Allen n'avait pas le droit d'arrêter tant que le professeur ne l'aurait pas ordonné.

_Démon_, pensèrent-ils en cœur.

Heureusement qu'Allen en avait l'habitude – ayant été le disciple de l'infâme Maréchal Marian Cross – et il put exécuter les exercices en toute quiétude, ne songeant qu'à sa réussite. Mais il fut tiré injustement de ses rêveries par la voix du Noé.

« Eh, Walker ! Evite le poignard ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander de quoi il parlait, sentant un danger l'approcher. Par réflexe, il esquiva en faisant un salto sur la gauche et retomba sur ses deux pieds. Il venait d'esquiver un poignard qui s'était bien planté dans le sol, là où aurait dû être sa tête.

Le choc fut total et ce fut Tyki qui le brisa.

« Ceci, voyez-vous, était un exercice de réflexion. Vous devez apprendre à éviter les attaques ennemies même quand vous n'êtes pas concentrés…

_ Eh ! Une minute ! s'exclama Harry. Vous venez de lui lancer un poignard !

_ Effectivement, petit.

_ Mais… c'est une tentative de meurtre !

_ Non. C'est un exercice d'observation. »

Plus personne n'osait bouger. C'était désormais clair… tout le monde craignait cette matière.

« Mais monsieur… Comment on peut arriver à ce niveau ?

_ Allons, allons. Ne vous prenez pas la tête. Je suis là pour vous apprendre à le faire, justement. Si vous baissez déjà les bras, vous ne risquez pas d'éviter grand-chose. Regardez le jeune Walker, il a réussi, lui. Et je doute qu'il soit tout simplement né avec ce talent. Alors si lui peut y arriver, vous le pouvez aussi. »

Pas plus rassurés qu'avant, les adolescents murmurèrent leur avis sur le problème à leurs voisins, pendant que Tyki s'approcha discrètement d'Allen pour parler à voix basse avec lui, de manière à ce que personne n'entendît.

« Je trouve que tu joues bien le rôle de l'élève, Shônen. On va bien s'amuser pendant cette année.

_ Parle pour toi. T'as failli me tuer, Noé !

_ Je savais que tu éviterais mon couteau.

_ Mais eux ne le savaient pas. Et d'abord, d'où tu l'as sorti, cette saloperie de couteau ?!

_ C'est un secret. »

Voir un Noé se foutre ouvertement de lui était la dernière chose dont Allen avait besoin. Mais il ne pouvait pas le frapper ici, devant tout le monde. Cela détruirait sa couverture et aurait des conséquences peut-être dramatiques.

« N'empêche, Shônen… T'es encore plus agile que je ne le pensais. Tu fais souvent des pompes sur une main en faisant le poirier ?

_ D'habitude, je le fais sur une chaise bancale collée au mur, en suspension sur un pouce. Et j'en fais quelques centaines », annonça Allen sur un ton ennuyé.

Tyki cligna des yeux, se disant qu'il devait avoir encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur son adorable ennemi. Mais il reprit bien vite contenance et tapa dans ses mains pour capter l'attention de la classe, empêchant Allen de lui poser la question fatidique sur la raison de sa présence dans ce château.

« Maintenant, je voudrais que tout le monde s'échauffe. Ceux qui n'arrivent pas aux pompes peuvent bien s'entraîner aux étirements. Le but de la séance étant de vous rendre plus souples parce que je vous trouve bien raides, les jeunes. »

Les élèves ne le firent pas attendre et se mirent au sol dans l'espoir de faire travailler leurs muscles.

Allen reçut les félicitations de ses trois camarades Griffondors qui lui demandaient des conseils pour arriver à leurs fins.

« Allen ! T'es un véritable acrobate ! s'exclama Hermione. Mais comment tu fais ?

_ Euh… Disons que j'ai eu un tuteur qui adorait ce genre d'exercices et comme il me trouvait plutôt mollasson, il a tenu à ce que je m'entraîne moi aussi. Tout est une question d'habitude. Je suis sûr que vous y arriverez. »

Harry regarda son camarade avec un air consterné. Plus il y pensait et plus il trouvait cet adolescent bizarre. Quelque chose lui disait de se méfier de cet individu. Il fallait avouer que ce genre de prouesses éveillait l'interrogation.

La fin du cours fut une véritable libération pour la majeure partie des deux classes qui ressortirent complétement exténuées. Et c'est à grands coups de _Revigor_ que les Serpentards allèrent au cours de Métamorphose.

Allen se mit en objectif de ne pas quitter les membres de sa classe des yeux. Sinon, il allait se perdre.

Ils parvinrent à leur but sans incident notable. En fait, les Serpentards avaient passé le chemin à maudire le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal – qu'ils comparaient à un vulgaire cours de sport – ainsi que l'enseignant excentrique qui allait avec – le Noé se faisait superbement insulter. Allen suspectait intérieurement Mr Mikk d'avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs pour s'enfoncer dans le sol en un claquement de doigts et après d'être réapparu ensuite où il le voulait. Mais à ce moment-là, son coup de théâtre avait tellement pris l'attention de l'exorciste qu'il en avait oublié de lui demander ce qu'il foutait dans cette dimension.

Finalement, ça allait être dur de tirer cette affaire au clair.

Allen se sortit de ses réflexions lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de Métamorphose. Le professeur Mcgonagall, toujours l'air sévère, attendait patiemment que ses élèves trouvassent une place dans la salle. Cela fait, elle les autorisa à s'asseoir et réajusta ses lunettes pour commencer son discours.

« Bonjour à vous tous. Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver cette année dans mon cours et je salut notre nouvel élève qui, j'espère, passera une bonne année avec nous. Je vous rappelle également qu'à la fin de l'année, vous passerez vos BUSE. Ainsi, je vous encourage très fortement à ne pas négliger votre travail que ce soit dans ma matière ou dans celles des autres professeurs. Cela étant dit, commençons. Aujourd'hui, nous allons débuter par l'apprentissage d'un sort vous permettant de colorer un être, je vous ferai parvenir des crapauds pour vous échauffer, en différentes couleurs… »

Pour un premier exercice, c'était assez étrange mais Allen serait fou de se plaindre. Il allait pratiquer de la vraie magie ! Pour la toute première fois de sa vie !

Le professeur passa un bon quart d'heure à expliquer comment ils devaient s'y prendre et ce qu'ils devaient dire comme formule. Elle insista bien sur la gestuelle, montrant elle-même l'exemple avec sa propre baguette. Cela étant fait, elle les pria de sortir leur baguette et d'attendre bien tranquillement les animaux qui allaient subir les sorts.

Allen imita ses camarades et sortit sa baguette, vérifiant au passage son état et admirant sa beauté, puis il attendit qu'un crapaud lui fît face. Les yeux dans les yeux, Allen et l'animal se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, se préparant à l'exercice demandé avec sérieux.

Le feu vert fut donné et déjà, on voyait des résultats apparaître.

Draco, par un moyen inconnu, s'était retrouvé avec un crapaud à tête bleu et à pattes rouges avec un corps inchangé. La mine déconfite qu'il arborait méritait largement le coup d'œil.

Sa voisine, Tracey, lui avait fait apparaître une barbiche verte bien touffue. Mcgonagall crut halluciner devant ce travail et pria son élève de recommencer en se concentrant un peu plus. La pauvre jeune fille avait le rouge aux joues devant les ricanements de certains de ses camarades.

Il y eut un autre Serpentard qui avait trouvé le moyen de rétrécir sa bestiole, un autre qui lui avait rallongé le cou de dix centimètres et un autre encore qui lui avait grossit les yeux qui ressemblaient désormais à des balles de golf. Tout cela avait été très comique à voir.

Allen exécuta le geste minutieusement, faisant bien attention à l'inclinaison de sa baguette, et murmura calmement le nom de la formule.

Le pauvre et innocent petit crapaud devint tout blanc.

Allen avait jeté son sort au moment où le professeur passait derrière lui.

« Mr Walker, vous venez de _décolorer_ votre crapaud…

_ Ah ? Désolé. J'ai dû faire une erreur quelque part…

_ En fait, Mr Walker, la formule pour décolorer est plus dure que la formule pour colorer. Mais c'est tout de même bien. Tout ce qu'il vous reste à faire, c'est de réguler votre magie. Là, vous devriez en mettre moins et ce sera parfait. »

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

Mais il ne se résigna pas au contraire, il n'avait qu'une envie : recommencer jusqu'à obtenir un résultat satisfaisant. Il était tant absorbé que l'heure lui sembla défiler trop vite. Sa toute première expérience magique avait été très enrichissante. Il ne regrettait pas sa mission.

Mcgonagall leur permit de s'en aller mais n'oublia pas de leur conseiller de s'entraîner avant de revenir dans son cours. Elle leur souhaita aussi un bon appétit et ce fut à ce moment qu'Allen remarqua qu'il avait une faim de loup.

Continuant à suivre les autres comme un chien, il trouva place dans la Grande Salle où, une fois de plus, des plats tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres apparurent sur les tables.

Allen, tout en mangeant, repensait à ses exploits de la matinée. Pour l'instant, il jouait bien le rôle de l'élève et s'il continuait sur sa lancée, personne ne saurait jamais rien de sa véritable identité. Ce fut donc le cœur léger qu'il déjeuna.

Malheureusement, il s'était un peu trop détendu. Tellement qu'il se retrouva finalement dans un couloir à errer, avec déjà cinq minutes de retard au cours de Potions de Rogue. Ayant entendu parler de son caractère épouvantable, il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas être en retard, quel que fût le rendez-vous prévu, si en plus de ça il allait se faire démonter par un professeur, il allait finir par venir une heure en avance la prochaine fois, et tant pis pour le déjeuner.

Quelques détours malchanceux plus tard, Allen arriva devant la porte de la salle qu'il ouvrit hâtivement. Tout le monde était assis et se tourna vers lui, Drago lui lançait un regard risible, et Allen attendit la mort avec un courage étonnant.

Le professeur, tout de noir vêtu, s'avança lentement vers lui, l'air aussi intransigeant que dans les rumeurs. Son regard était impénétrable mais on voyait sans peine qu'il n'était pas content qu'il n'arrive que maintenant. Cependant il n'avait encore rien dit, se contentant de laisser paraître toute sa colère dans son aura. Apparemment il n'avait pas l'intention de le punir, ce qui paraissait très étrange à Allen. N'était-il pas appelé la terreur des cachots ?

Soudainement, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit à nouveau, et laissa apparaître le Trio d'or, complètement essoufflé. Il n'était donc pas le seul élève en retard. Tant mieux.

« Tiens donc, sourit Rogue. Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Trois Griffondors en retard pour le premier jour de l'année, toujours aussi impertinents à ce que je vois. Allez vous assoir Walker. Vingt points en moins pour Griffondor. »

Allen était bien trop heureux d'échapper à la colère de son professeur pour dire quoi que ce soit, et il alla docilement se poser sur un siège libre, la malchance le plaçant près de Drago, qui l'ignora.

Pendant ce temps-là, les trois adolescents se faisaient réprimander avec mordant. Allen ne trouvait pas cela très juste mais se tut, n'ayant aucun moyen de leur venir en aide.

L'exorciste se demanda si c'était son titre de Serpentard qui lui avait permis de s'esquiver. Puisque les trois autres étaient à Griffondor, il était logique de penser que Rogue était plus féroce avec eux pour cette raison.

Au final, les trois retardataires écopèrent d'un devoir supplémentaire – alors que le cours n'avait même pas commencé – avant de recevoir l'autorisation d'aller s'asseoir.

Allen se sentait mal.

~*~0~*~

Hermione en avait plein les oreilles de ce professeur alors même que ce n'était que le premier cours de Potions qu'ils avaient. Leur retard leur avait valu un sacré sermon et une punition qu'ils auraient bien voulu éviter.

Mais ce qui révoltait le plus Hermione, c'était la réaction d'Allen. Lui, qui était arrivé aussi en retard qu'eux, n'avait pas bougé le moindre petit doigt pour dénoncer l'injustice.

Il s'était conduit comme un vrai Serpentard.

On pouvait bien dire que ce garçon était admirablement éduqué, il avait aussi son côté détestable et égoïste. Le genre de comportement qu'Hermione désapprouvait totalement.

Pour elle, Allen était désormais un étranger méprisable.

~*~0~*~

Le travail que le professeur Rogue leur avait demandé de faire était de confectionner une potion dont Allen n'avait absolument pas compris l'utilité.

Par contre, le travail se faisait en binôme et Allen avait été placé à côté de Malefoy, qui n'était pas le camarade qu'il appréciait le plus.

Mais contre toute attente, Drago ne provoqua pas Allen. En fait, pour réussir à produire un bon breuvage, le blond resta concentré sur l'exercice. Finalement, malgré ce qu'Allen pensait de lui, le teigneux savait faire preuve de maturité lorsqu'il le fallait vraiment. Même s'il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit de courte durée.

Malheureusement pour Allen, ses lacunes continuaient de le suivre et il devait laisser Drago faire le plus gros du travail sans trop le gêner. Celui-ci pensait dorénavant qu'il n'était qu'un type en difficulté scolaire, ça lui faisait une belle jambe de bosser avec lui. Même s'il y mettait de la bonne volonté en faisant l'effort de chercher à comprendre ce qu'il lisait et voyait dans ce chaudron fumant.

Le cours se termina bien, la potion était réussie, grâce au blond. Pour une première fois, Allen se dit qu'il avait assez donné et rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de sortir de cette salle de cours.

D'après son emploi du temps, les Serpentards étaient libre pour le reste de l'après-midi.

Pour bien l'utiliser, Allen se mit en quête de la bibliothèque.

_Si je pars maintenant_, se dit-il. _J'arriverai dans la bibliothèque dans environ une heure… Le temps que je la trouve… Si je la trouve…_

Il vit la jeune Tracey sortir de la salle à son tour, accompagnée de ses camarades qui lui demandaient quel ingrédient elle avait mis après l'espèce de poudre bleue peu rassurante. Sa réponse donnée, la jeune fille se retrouva seule et commença à s'en aller, mais Allen l'arrêta pour savoir où était la bibliothèque.

Tracey lui donna quelques indications assez claires qui permirent à Allen d'y être au bout de vingt minutes au lieu d'une heure comme il le pensait.

Honnêtement, la bibliothèque était si grande qu'Allen craignit un instant de s'y perdre, mais finalement, il se rendit compte qu'elle était plutôt bien organisée et qu'il trouverait sans problème les livres pouvant l'aider.

Il posa d'abord ses affaires à une table, pour montrer qu'il prenait la place, bien qu'il n'y eût pas foule, puis parcourut courageusement les rayons pour chercher un livre sur les potions pour compléter le sien. Il en trouva trois ou quatre qu'il apporta à sa place avant de s'asseoir et de commencer son apprentissage.

S'il devait retenir chaque livre par cœur, il le pouvait, puisque son mensonge disait qu'il avait privilégié l'apprentissage des manuels plutôt que de la pratique, mais plutôt que de retenir bêtement, il voulait comprendre. Alors il étudia sérieusement le sujet.

Pour ses devoirs, il devait décrire les ingrédients d'une potion et expliquer pourquoi ils étaient demandés dans celle-ci. Et pour complexer les choses, un intrus s'était glissé dans la liste et Allen devait le trouver et rédiger le « pourquoi pas lui ? » bien énervant.

En bref, il avait à peine commencé qu'il était perdu entre les lignes des textes. Pourtant, il faisait très _élève modèle_ avec ses quatre livres ouverts sur une table où il n'y avait plus de place, la plume entre les doigts.

Secouant une énième fois sa tête blanche, Allen relisait la description de la potion. Son souci était que beaucoup d'ingrédients se ressemblaient et avaient à peu près les mêmes utilités. C'était donc un exercice à piège.

Et s'il tirait un ingrédient au hasard ? Pour celui qu'il cherchait, il y en avait cinq qui correspondaient. En gros, il avait une chance sur cinq de tirer le bon.

Chance ? Mais, Allen n'en avait pas.

Il abandonna l'idée en se cognant la tête contre la table, dépité.

« Dire que dans une heure, c'est le dîner », marmonna-t-il.

Peu après, il sentit une chaise se déplacer à côté de lui.

Relevant la tête, il observa Théodore Nott s'asseoir à ses côtés avec le même exercice dans les mains. Le brun regardait les nombreux brouillons et manuels d'Allen légèrement curieux.

« Tu n'es pas très doué en Potions, je me trompe ? dit-il enfin.

_ C'est si évident ?

_ Disons que ça fait vingt minutes que je suis rentré dans la bibliothèque et tu n'as pas noirci une ligne de parchemin – puis, voyant le regard surpris d'Allen, il poursuivit : j'en ai déduis que tu faisais les devoirs de Potions simplement parce que c'est le seul cours où nous avons reçu des devoirs, alors ne me regarde pas comme ça.

_ Désolé. En fait, tu as raison sur toute la ligne. Je patauge comme un canard dans un lac. »

La ridicule comparaison valut à Allen un regard compréhensif de son interlocuteur.

« Je pense que c'est cet ingrédient-là, le bon, déduisit Théodore en montrant une image de plante. »

Allen lut la description et conclut que son camarade avait certainement raison. Ils commencèrent à étudier ensemble – quoique c'était plutôt l'ébouriffé qui expliquait ses choix – et ils se retrouvèrent finalement tous deux à rédiger quelques lignes.

« Tu t'en sors plutôt bien en Potions, remarqua Allen avec une certaine admiration.

_ Disons que j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur cette matière après avoir reçu une vieille note qui ne m'a pas ravi.

_ Je comprends. Tu dois connaître le professeur Rogue depuis longtemps.

_ Certes. Cela fait bien quatre ans qu'il nous fait travailler aussi dur.

_ Je vois. »

Ils finirent leur devoir à temps, satisfaits du travail produit. Allen était même heureux d'avoir appris des choses. Il ne perdait pas l'espoir de rattraper son retard sur les autres.

« Merci de ton aide, annonça Allen en voyant son sauveur qui partait après avoir rangé ses affaires.

_ Ce n'est rien. Comme ça, moi aussi j'ai pu finir mes devoirs à temps. Je n'ai plus qu'à m'entraîner à la Métamorphose. En tout cas, tu apprends plutôt vite, Walker. »

Et il partit calmement.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Allen se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans la bibliothèque. Les élèves avaient soit abdiqué devant l'exercice, soit ils l'avaient fini. Et la bibliothécaire était sûrement partie chercher quelque chose plus loin car le silence était religieux.

Profitant de cette intimité, Timcampy sortit de sous la cape d'Allen pour voleter librement, sous le regard bienveillant de son maître.

« Désolé, Tim. Tu as dû rester caché pendant tout ce temps. »

La boule dorée ne semblait pas en vouloir du tout à Allen et se posa sur sa tête comme il en avait tant l'habitude. L'exorciste se sentit bien avec l'autre sur sa caboche. Etrangement, ça lui donnait un sentiment de bien-être et de normalité très reposant.

« Il est l'heure d'aller dîner. Reste dans ma manche pour pouvoir manger discrètement, ok ? Et après le repas, j'irai m'entraîner à colorer un crapaud. »

Le golem ouvrit grand sa bouche, montrant ses belles dents bien pointues puis alla se cacher là où l'exorciste lui avait conseillé d'être.

Alla rangea à son tour ses affaires et sortit au moment où la bibliothécaire rentrait. Après un bref « au revoir », Allen se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, encore peu bondée.

Il prit place là où il s'était assis lors de son premier repas, c'est-à-dire, bien au bout de la table, et il attendit que tout le monde fût là et que Dumbledore arrivât.

Tyki avait le bras levé devant lui, observant ses Teases qui voletaient devant lui. Ce spectacle intéressait beaucoup Ombrage qui, du coup, fichait la paix aux élèves et aux professeurs qui ne voulaient pas l'entendre jacasser comme une idiote au sujet du ministère et de sa grandeur ridicule.

Le directeur, avec son éternel sourire protecteur, permit le début du repas.

Nourrissant en cachette son golem, Allen balaya rapidement la salle des yeux, bravant les va-et-vient des adolescents qui se promenaient dans la salle. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur ses amis Griffondors, il vit Hermione le regarder et détourner le regard pour aller discuter avec Harry. Tournant encore la tête vers ses compatriotes Serpentards, Allen constata que Théodore Nott n'était pas de la partie.

Mais où avait-il disparu ?

Une petite tape dans son épaule le détourna de ses pensées. Il se retourna et fit face à un grand garçon aux épaules bien carrés, le visage dur et menaçant. Allen se sentit un peu oppressé par la grande carrure de ce jeune homme plutôt renfrogné.

« Salut Walker, commença-t-il. Je suis Marcus Flint, le chef de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards.

_ Euh… enchanté.

_ J'ai deux trois amis qui m'ont parlé de toi, Walker, continua Flint sans se montrer particulièrement souriant ou sympathique. Il paraît que tu te débrouilles bien en activité sportive. Les gars m'ont dit que t'étais souple et endurant. Et aussi réactif. Ce genre de choses me plaît assez. On a besoin de gars comme toi dans l'équipe. T'en dis quoi ? »

La forte présence empêchait Allen de penser correctement. Il avait bien envie de refuser et lui dire que jamais de sa misérable vie, il n'avait vissé ses fesses à un balai. Alors autant préciser que même en étant fort et souple, il n'était pas convaincu de son utilité dans une équipe qui y jouait depuis des années.

Mais il n'osait vraiment pas le lui dire parce que le chef des joueurs Serpentard était très effrayant. Il arrivait même à faire de l'ombre au pauvre Allen qui, une fois de plus, se trouva trop petit pour son âge.

« Je… Je…, tenta-t-il en contemplant le regard sombre de son compatriote. Pas… Pas de problème…

_ Cool. On t'attend samedi matin pour l'entraînement au terrain de Quidditch. Sois pas en retard. »

Etrangement, Allen sentit presque une menace dans la dernière phrase et c'est avec soulagement qu'il le regarda partir.

Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'il réalisa enfin dans quelle foutue situation il venait de se mettre. Il n'avait jamais volé de sa vie alors comment pouvait-il aller à l'entraînement ?

Pour une fois, Allen Walker perdit un peu de son appétit.

Tellement que même Dumbledore le regarda avec une mine inquiète.

Allen se maudissait à répétitions, comme s'il ne l'avait pas été assez ces dernières années, car il fallait vraiment avoir une sacrée malchance pour se faire enterrer dans ce genre de situation non-voulue. Et plus il cherchait un moyen de s'en sortir, plus il pensait que cette mission allait être plus corsée que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Et pendant tout le repas, Allen repensait à sa légendaire infortune.

Démotivé comme jamais, il se retrouva dans son dortoir, en train de bouquiner un livre qu'il ne lisait pas vraiment – en fait, ses yeux étaient bloqués sur la même ligne depuis dix minutes.

Il attendit que tout le monde fût couché pour enfin se lever et quitter le dortoir des Serpentards avec une certaine discrétion. C'était l'heure pour lui de repasser en mode exorciste et de faire une ronde dans l'immense château – son œil pouvait le prévenir, mais il y avait des limites. Ainsi, il se retrouva à arpenter les longs couloirs avec un calme professionnel, ignorant le noir qui l'entourait. De sa baguette, il parvenait à faire sortir un point de lumière grâce à une formule qu'il avait apprise dans le grenier de Sirius.

Mais il la garda orientée vers le sol pour plusieurs raisons.

Déjà, il ne voulait pas déranger les tableaux qui dormaient tranquillement. Et aussi parce que la pénombre cachait son visage et il n'avait pas très envie que quelqu'un, de loin, puisse le reconnaître.

Le bon point à cette ronde, c'était qu'il allait peut-être enfin se favoriser avec les lieux. S'il pouvait arrêter de se perdre avant le mois d'octobre, ce serait génial.

Sa rêverie fut brisée lorsque l'adolescent sentit une présence à côté de lui qui, il en était sûr, était humaine.

Il fit volte-face sur sa gauche et attrapa une sorte de tissu qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Tirant dessus, il sentit ledit tissu tomber au sol et devenir visible.

Sous cette cape, il y avait Harry Potter.

~*~0~*~

Allen se gratta la joue avec un visage crispé pendant qu'Harry se lançait dans une grande contemplation du sol, sous le regard hilare de certains tableaux qui s'étaient réveillés.

Allen avait retenu le bras de son camarade et ne l'avait pas lâché depuis. En fait, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Tous les deux semblaient très gênés de se trouver là – d'un certain côté, cela pouvait se comprendre.

« Eh bien, Harry…Qu'est-ce que tu… fais ici ? Si je puis me permettre, bien sûr.

_ Euh… Je voulais simplement me promener… »

Cela puait le mensonge. Cette hésitation et Harry qui ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, c'était même la seule chose qu'il essayait d'éviter.

En vérité, Harry s'était rapidement endormi mais un violent cauchemar sur la mort de Cédric l'avait violemment réveillé il y a peu, complétement transpirant et horrifié. Sachant que le sommeil ne reviendrait pas tout de suite, il avait eu l'envie de sortir changer d'air, espérant que la fatigue l'emporterait sur la peur. Et en chemin, il avait vu Allen, marchant avec un regard très sérieux et concentré. Il s'était interrogé sur sa présence mais avant tout, il voulait passer discrètement derrière lui pour ensuite continuer son chemin. Mais il ignorait à quel point son camarade albinos pouvait être réactif et observateur.

Etrange.

Et maintenant, il n'osait pas lui dire la vérité.

« Et toi, Allen ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas couché ? Il est pourtant tard. »

Allen, plus habitué à mentir – pouvait-il s'en vanter ? – inventa une excuse crédible.

« Bien, vois-tu, je me retrouve dans une situation… délicate. Le chef de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards a entendu dire que j'étais plutôt agile et fort, à cause du cours de Tyki Mikk. Alors, il m'a demandé de rentrer dans l'équipe mais… je ne suis jamais monté sur un balai de toute ma vie… Donc, je pensais aller m'entraîner. »

Harry jugea l'excuse valable, plus valable que la sienne sans doute.

« Si tu veux, je peux te donner un cours, tant qu'on est là.

_ C'est vrai ? Tu m'apprendrais à jouer au Quidditch ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber alors que j'ai les moyens de t'aider. Et puis, tu risques ta place à Poudlard pour t'entraîner la nuit à un sport que tu ne connais pas ! Je trouve ça très impressionnant. »

Allen rougit et se gratta la tête.

Harry était quelqu'un de bien.

~*~0~*~

« La position est bien ? demanda l'exorciste avec son balai entre les jambes.

_ Oui. Normalement, tu devrais être stable pendant l'ascension.

_ Alors, j'y vais maintenant ou je dois faire un truc particulier avant ?

_ Non, non. Tu peux commencer à voler. »

Allen avait le trac. C'était sa première fois sur un balai volant et il ne se sentait pas très rassuré. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de manifester son appréhension ses pieds ne touchaient déjà plus le sol.

« Reste calme », ordonna Harry en le voyant monter un peu trop vite.

Le Serpentard expulsa l'air de ses poumons et inspira une nouvelle bouffée, sentant son balai se stopper dans les airs.

« Attends… Sérieux ? Je vole ?!

_ Bien sûr que tu voles. Et tu t'en sors très bien, même ! »

Il se passa une heure et demie avant qu'Allen ne décrétât qu'il était tard et qu'ils devraient aller se coucher. Pendant ce cours, Harry avait été impressionné par la rapidité d'apprentissage de son ami. Ses conseils étaient toujours écoutés et il retenait bien les bases. Surtout, il était très motivé.

Harry se sentit mieux, son cauchemar poussé bien loin dans sa tête. C'était ça qu'il lui fallait, passer du temps avec quelqu'un.

En conclusion, ils étaient tous les deux très satisfaits.

En plus, Allen n'avait pas posé de questions sur sa cape d'invisibilité ou sur sa présence dans les couloirs. Il n'avait pas à se justifier et ça le rassurait.

« Il faudra qu'on revoit un ou deux détails, annonça Harry sur le chemin du retour. Rendez-vous demain à la même heure, au même endroit, ok ? Tes cours ne sont pas finis.

_ Compte sur moi, Harry ! »

Les deux sourirent sincèrement, satisfaits de leur complicité et de passer du temps ensemble.

Ils se dirent au revoir dans un couloir, l'un allant à gauche, l'autre à droite.

Allen était beaucoup plus rassuré quant à l'entraînement du samedi. Il aimait bien son camarade Griffondor et lui était très reconnaissant de passer son temps avec lui pour lui apprendre le Quidditch.

Cette nuit-là, Allen dormit bien et sans rêve étrange.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'aime les lire.**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**

**Bisou!**


End file.
